la manager de Kyoko
by Hizuri Ken
Summary: Kyoko se entero de la verdad, su amado sempai resulto ser su amigo de la infancia y ademas el hijo de su padre. Entablan una linda amistad, pero ¿que sucederá cuando aparezca la hermana gemela de Kuon?¿se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de Ren a Kyoko?¿se aliara con Yashiro para hacerlos comprender sus sentimientos mutuos?¿quien sera la manager de Kyoko?
1. Sorpresa

Mi primer fict kyaaaaa estoy re emocionada pudiera llorar, como sea están aquí para leer bueno aquí les dejo mi FICT perdón por mi emoción estoy medio loca asique acostúmbrense

( …) PENSAMIENTOS DE LA OTAKU

-EEEEEE-HABLA DEL PERSONALE

-DFGFDSGF ACCIONES O GESTOS DEL PERSONAJE

**HABLA EN INGLES**

Kyoko como siempre está levantándose recién. Hoy es un día importante debido a que el presidente le debe comentarle algo muy importante

se viste con una remera color crema,un poco ajistada dándole forme a su pequeño abdomen con una falda a la mitad del muslo color chocolate tipo tutu y un blazer blanco con unas bota marrones de cuero (ni idea el estilo de kyoko pero bueno es lo que hay)

baja al daruyama y desayuna tranquilamente en un rato vendría su amado sempai a pasarla a buscar para ir juntos LME , su sempai se había comprometido a traer y llevarla todos los días por dos razones

razón 1: para protegerla de cualquier admirador o acosador ya que empezaba a aparecer más en el espectá que a tanto a Ren como a Kyoko los beneficiaba debido a sus secretos sentimientos unos con otros

razón 2: la bici de kyoko se rompió debido a un a encuentro con perro salvaje

Flash back

-ahhhh maldito Beagle aléjate de mí –decía kyoko con sus demonios agita mientras pedaleaba más rápido que la velocidad de la luz

-no huyas caperucita- dijo Reino mientras caminada muy tranquilamente

-ahh porque me tuve que encontrar con el Beagle ahora no me dejara en paz, tomare esta calle asi lo pierdo seguramente no la conoce y se perderá fácilmente- pensó kyoko mientra maniobraba para esa calle

Kyoko a toda la velocidad posible se encontró en la calle, fijándose en el espejo retrovisor si el Beagle desapareció, kyoko suspira de alegría, pero sin darse cuenta paso por una loma de burro haciendo que ella vuele por los aires, ella cierra sus ojos preparándose para el impacto en su cuerpo , pero que nunca llega, siente unos cálidos brazos que la sujetan como princesa abre sus ojos y ve a su amado ren cargándole como si fuera su princesa

-kyoko-chan- dijo el actor n 1 de Japón al ver a la chica que en secreto amaba de verdad- ¿ahora eres un hada un como yo que puede volar?- dijo ren con una pequeña risita

-no digas eso ren ( kyoko se estaba acostumbrando a llamarlo por su nombre debido a que ellos se prometieron a ser buenos amigos) estaba huyendo del Beagle que me perseguía .me fui por esta calle y no vi la loma de burro y salí volando con la bici , arigatou por atraparme-dijo kyoko un poco colorada por la mirada de ren

-de nada, pero dijiste que saliste volando con tu bici donde esta?-preguntaba ren un poco molesto por el acoso del Beagle

-Ay no, se me partió y es mi única bici para ir a LME que voy a hacer?- decía la chica de love me cayéndose las lágrimas estilo anime

- tranquila kyoko-chan yo me comprometo a llevarte y traerte todos los días a LME-dijo ren, feliz por tener así la excusa de estar con ella

-no te quiero molestar ren, puedo tomar el colectivo- decía kyoko pero en el interior se moría de ganas por decirle un gran SI

- no es ninguna molestia kyoko y como tu AMIGO (o algo mas jajaaj) debo ayudarte asi no te encuentres con admiradores o acosadores que te persigan- dijo ren

-está bien si no es ninguna molestia-dijo kyoko

- bien mañana paso al horario para ir a LME – dijo ren un poco serio, pero por dentro saltando de alegría

FIN DE FLASH BACK

La integrante n 1 de love me está esperando a su amigo, mientras piensa acerca de lo que le había dicho hace como un mes atrás

Flash back

-mogami-san hay algo que debo decirte es muy importante- dijo ren en estado serio

-¿qué sucede tsuruga-san?- pregunto kyoko un preocupada

-la verdad es que yo soy corn-dijo ren

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-dijo kyoko con una cara de asombro

Entonces ahí ren le conto su historia, su verdadero nombre, sus padres, su triste pasado, le explico su verdadera apariencia, le conto, también por que no se animó a decirle nada cuando se enteró que era la niña que se encontró, por que viajo a Japón, le conto de génesis a revelación (para quien no entiende del principio al final)

-la verdad gracias tsuruga-san por su sinceridad, me va costar un poco entender, que le parece si nos volvemos buenos amigos como antes (esta kyoko la mando a la friendzone pobre ren ajaja)- dijo kyoko que entendía de a poco

- entiendo eso kyoko-chan y yo también te iba a proponer lo mismo (mentiroso te ibas a declarar y todo) y como amigos me podes llamar por mi nombre no?- dijo ren

- está bien ren, pero en privado te voy a llamar corn- dijo kyoko emocionada de ver a su amigo de nuevo

- puedes llamarme como desees pero menos kuón, en privado sí, pero en público no, solo el presidente y yahiro saben y vos – dijo ren

Ok-dijo kyoko y de inmediato abrazo a ren contenta de ver a su amigo de la infancia- te extrañe mucho corn- dijo kyoko casi llorando

-yo más- dijo ren respondiendo al abrazo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kyoko se dio cuenta que su hada había fue bajando a encontrarse con él y subir al auto

-buenos días corn y yahiro-san-dijo kyoko

-buenos días kyoko- dijeron en coro ren y yahiro

Empezaron a charlar en cosas fuera de lo común cuando llegaron a LME

Fueron de inmediato a la cafetería a comer algo ,debido a que yahiro le dijo a kyoko que ren no desayuno y que anoche llego muy tarde de una entrevista y no ceno, kyoko reacciono llevándolo a la cafetería por algo de comer y beber, en eso apareció una mujer, joven como de unos 21 de cabello rojo, ojos azules , buen físico y delgada, que llevaba unos jeans azules unas chatitas doradas con un pequeño taco , y una camisa blanca y un pañuelo negro con lunares blanco (si comparábamos altura ,kyoko le llega por el hombro) antes que la chica pudiera decir algo ren salto y empezó a discutirle en ingles gritando, lo que fue muy incómodo para kyoko

Conversación en ingles

-que hacer aquí, largateeeeeee

-tú no eres nadie para prohibirme venir aca ,si quiero se me da la bendita gana

-solo vete, deja de molestarme, siempre me haces lo mismo

- podes dejar de faltarme el respeto y tranquilizarte, no tienes derecho de hablarle asi a tu hermana

- y tu no tienes derecho a acosarme hermanita

-tranquilo ren no hace falta que hagas un escándalo, se hablar japonés y para que sepas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme por vos-dijo la chica terminando la conversación en ingles

En ese momento todos quedaron asombrados mirando como el actor número 1 de Japón estaba demasiado alterado gritando sin control y ahora calmado habla:

-perdonen el mal rato que les hice pasar- hablo dirigiéndose a kyoko y yahiro

-ejem….-dijo la chica

-perdón ella es mi hermana gemela hizuri ken

Kyaaaa alfin termine porfisssss review dejen es mi primer fics deje mi alma,sangre,sudor,lagrimas y corazón en esto espero que les guste

Besooooooooooosss ken


	2. cupido tambien puede ser mujer

Segundo capitulo: (por fiii denme review no destruyan el pobre corazón de una otaku)

Paréntesis () pensamientos de la autora

**Pensamientos de los personajes **

Empecemos: cupido también puede ser mujer

-ella es mi hermana gemela Hizuri Ken-dijo ren

-queeeeeeeeee, ella es tu hermana, imposible nunca nos dijiste que tienes una hermana y gemela-dijeron yahiro con una cara de impresión

-es que él siempre se avergüenza de tenerme por hermana, por el hecho que desde muy chiquita era muy bajita y torpe y se burlaban de mí en la escuela y como él es mi hermano la burla también iba a el,y después de no vernos y no tener contacto por 6 años , viene y me quiere echar de aquí pensando que lo estoy persiguiendo cuando tengo cosas muchísimos más importantes que hacer que acosarlo y seguirlo como una pesada por todo el mundo -dijo la gemela del actor n 1 de un poco enojada y ala ves tranquila

**-**hizuri-san, eres muy bonita y simpática, espero conocerla mejor y que podamos ser buenas amigas y apoyarnos siempre- dijo kyoko con una cara igual a la que tiene cuando esta con moko-san

-llámame ken, sin honoríficos, eres mogami kyoko , somos hermanas porque tú también eres la hija de mi padre no? Él me dijo solamente maravillas de vos, mi madre y yo no podíamos creer, eres la hermana adoptiva que siempre soñé, me conto todo, tu excelente imitación de kuon , dijo que fue perfecta que te adopto como su hijo, en cierto sentido estoy celosa de que el se haya encariñado tanto con vos, pero sabes kyoko somos iguales, ya que yo tampoco tuve una hermana mujer , solo tuve al sastre de ren jajaa-dijo ken con una sonrisa como la que tiene ren en modo emperador de la noche

**Esa sonrisa me recuerda al modo de ren de emperador de la noche, aunque en la apariencia no se parezcan en nada, en los gestos de ren los veo reflejados en ken, espero que no tenga un pasado oscuro como kuon, ni tampoco su carácter-**hay que emoción, tu eres mi primera hermana, yo nunca tuvo hermanos-dijo kyoko con lágrimas en los ojos estilo anime

-que nunca tuviste hermanos, bueno entonces soy la primera **que raro bueno, después le pregunto, el presidente me dijo que tuvo un pasado muy triste y debido a eso perdió la capacidad de amar, ya que, tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos-**pensaba ken

- yo soy yahiro yukihito (me parece que se escribía así , sino avisen porfis) el manager de ren-dijo yahiro

-es un placer yahiro, asique tu eres el manager de ren, espero que podamos conocernos-dijo ken

-seguro, así conoceré más de la vida de ren- dijo yahiro un poco emocionado- ya que no me cuenta casi nada

- si lose, mi hermano es un total antisocial jajajaja- dijo ken riéndose un poco-bueno me tengo que ir o llegare tarde y saben cómo se pone lory cuando llegas tarde, hasta luego y kyoko asegúrate que ren como todo su comida

EN LA OFICINA DEL PRESIDENTE:

-que espera misaki dile la verdad, dile que lo amas con toda el alma note niegues mas, no importa que odies a los hombres o que seas una kaichou todo sea por el mayor sentimiento de todo el mundo: EL AMOR

-presidente alguien dice que tiene cita con usted-dijo Sebastián

-ya llego que bueno, déjala pasar Sebastián

-buen día presidente

-llegas tardísimamente tarde

-hey avise que iba a llegar tarde mi vuelo se retrasó, no es mi culpa, veo que como siempre estás viendo tus melosas novelas de amor, y esos animes shojo

-si estoy viendo la 5 temporada esta genial, quieres verla conmigo

-me encantaría presidente pero primero arreglemos unos asuntitos

-tienes razón-dijo el presidente mientras ponía en pausa el anime shojo de kaichou wa maid-sama(es uno de mis preferidos, estoy haciendo propaganda, te adoro usui)-empecemos

-perfecto, me los encontré cuando estaba en la cafetería

-wou enserio y que sucedió

-kuon me grito en la cafetería en inglés como loco, no tiene vergüenza, y bueno me tuvo que presentar y ya la vi a kyoko que estaba con ellos

-le dijiste algo respecto a que haces aquí

-no les dije nada, solamente les dije que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos que no tenían que ver con el

-eres muy mentirosa

-si yace pero no le voy a decir, kuon quería verte te extraño mucho, vengo a que puedas salir con kyoko, mi orgullo no me permite caer tan bajo

-acordate de tu objetivo, no es solamente cumplir tu favor, tú también me ayudas

-si ya lose me devolves el favor que te hice, dándome el trabajo de manager por un tiempo para mantenerme y yo ayudo a ren a que este con kyoko

-y cuál fue la primera impresión de tu cuñada

-jajaaj kyoko es una chica muy amigable y dulce, y se nota a leguas que siente algo por kuon, lo mismo que kuon con ella, pero si quiero acercarla a el necesitó saber su triste pasado que tanto me comentaste

-bueno mientras tanto prepárate por que en unos minutos vendrán para saber cuál es la noticia

-okey ahí me preparo

TODAVIA EN LA CAFETERIA:

-ves ren hasta tu hermana te sugiere que comas mejor-dijo yahiro aguantándose la risa

Después de esa pequeña charla, ren, kyoko y yahiro siguieron comiendo y hablando ala ves:

-tu hermana ren es muy simpática y amigable, es increíble que sean hermanos gemelos-dijo yahiro

-eso crees yahiro, pero ella tiene gestos iguales a ren-dijo kyko recordando la sonrisa de ken

-en qué sentido los gestos kyoko-dijo ren con una curiosidad de saber que es

**Ay noo, se me escapo, ahora tengo que contarle acerca de cómo bautice su sonrisa coqueta cuando está molesto, dios ayúdame!-**bue….no es que su su su su…. nariz es igual!..-dijo kyoko lo primero que se le ocurrio-**noooo le dije cualquier cosa, ahora que dirá**

Ren se quedó mirando con una gotita estilo anime para luego convertirse en el emperador de la noche-a asique la nariz, era eso bueno ya es hora de ir a la oficina del presidente vamos MOGAMI-SAN-dijo ren, recalcando su apellido

-**noooooooo!, me llamo por el apellido, modo emperador de la noche debe estar furioso, soy una idiota-**está bien vamos

Los tres se dirigieron a la oficina ya que el presidente los había mandado a llamar a su oficina, mientras seguían pensando que le dirá el presidente a kyoko y que tenían que ver ren y a la oficina exótica del presidente que hoy tenía un estilo árabe antiguo con el presidento con un traje tradicional árabe muy colorido y exótico viendo sus animes shojos de amor con natsuko y comiendo chocolates

-aquí están mogami-kun, ren y yahiro vengan miren conmigo este anime que están romantico-dijo lory con natsuko en su cuello

-presidente no hemos venido a ver anime con usted quizás en otra oportunidad-dijo ren con su sonrisa de caballero de la noche

-que era lo que quería hablar con nosotros presidente-pregunta kyoko

-bueno kyoko,como tú sabes has entrado a la sección love me para que vuelva el sentimiento de amor y aprender a amar y ser amado, debido a tu popularidad por tus trabajos como mio,natsu etc…., te estas volviendo más famosa consiguiendo más oportunidades de trabajo, además de tener muchos fans que te piden autógrafos, sacarte fotos con ellos, has viajado a muchos lugares has hecho amistad con muchas celebridades como kuon y kuu,además de muchos comerciales y secciones de fotos, has sido invitada a fiestas y reuniones de celebridades muy importante además…

-vaya al grano presidente

-bueno de ahora en adelante tendrás una manager que se encargue de organizar tu agenda

-enserio genial kyaaaa

-pero que tenemos que ver nosotros presidente-pregunto ren

-eso ya lo verán, pero primero que te presentare a tu nueva manager kyoko asi la podes conocer y volverse buenas amigas-dijo el presidente

En ese momento abrió la puerta la persona menos pensaba que pudiera ser, kyoko, yahiro y ren estaba con la quijada por el piso, la manager de kyoko era: hizuri ken

-kyoko te presento a tu nueva manager: hizuri ken seguramente ren la conoces ya que ken es….

-ya lo sabemos-dijeron los tres en coro

-enserio-dijo asombrado el presidente

-así es, nos vimos hoy cuando yo pasaba por la cafetería para tomar algo, kuon me vio y empezó a gritarme como loco en inglés y yo tuve que frenarlo, porque estaba haciendo un papelón en la cafetería y no tuvo más remedio que presentarme ante kyoko y yahiro-dijo ken

-porque no me dijiste que viniste desde Francia a Japón para trabajar de manager-dijo ren en modo serio

-porque eso no te incumbe

-y a mí que soy la que te tiene de manager porque no me dijiste nada-dijo kyoko

-porque ni siquiera sabias la noticia de que ibas a tener un manager y decidimos con el presidente que fuera secreto hasta que me presentara. En realidad no planeaba cruzarme con ustedes, mi vuelo se retrasó y vine más tarde, sino recién ahora me hubieras conocido, me perdonas kyoko-dijo ken con una carita de perrito triste

**-hasta en la carita de perrito mendigando perdón se parece a corn, estos hermanos son iguales**

**En el interior de kyoko**

**Estamos aquí reunidos para tomar una decisión debemos perdonar a ken por el engaño, jurado que decide**

**PERDONAR**

**Bueno decisión tomada ahora ama te toca responder**

-está bien ken te perdono

-excelente kyoko, kyaaaaa estoy emocionada, vámonos afuera ahí vamos a discutir acerca de estas propuestas de trabajo-dijo ken arrastrando a kyoko afuera

Ahora estaban solos ren con su manager y lory:

-todavía sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con nosotros presidente-dijo ren

El presidente le hace una seña a yahiro dándole señal de que los deje solo a él y a ren-bueno ren tengo un asunto que atender me tengo que ir, en un rato nos vemos-dijo yahiro despidiéndose

-bueno ren tu pregunta era que tenías que ver con la selección del manager de kyoko no?-dijo el presidente alzando la ceja

-así pero antes, porqué de los miles de manager disponibles tuvo que elegir a mi hermana, esto tiene que ver con mi relación sentimental con kyoko , no es así presidente-dijo ren un poco frustrado

-eres muy perspicaz ren, si tiene algo que ver, además que a tu hermana le debo un favor

-que tipo de favor le debe presidente?

-eres muy curioso ren, la verdad nunca te preguntaste la razón por la que tus padres no se opusieron mucho a que te fueras de América?

-pense que era porque no les importaba mucho

-cuando se enteraron que vos desapareciste se desesperaron mucho, kuu te buscaba hasta que te encontró, estuvo a punto de venir a Japón cuando ken lo convenció de que te quedaras aquí, que así te podrías calmar, y volver a ser el mismo niño alegre llamado kuon, y por esa razón le debo un favor

- y la otra razón-

-no hace mucho le dijiste tu verdadera identidad a kyoko, ella lo tomo mejor de lo que esperábamos, pero te mando a la friendzone

-no me lo recuerde presidente

-y creo que ella necesita la ayuda de otro persona que la pueda comprender, escuchar y aconsejar, y hace muchos años que conozco a ken y creo que es la persona indicada para ese papel de hermana mayor, además, ella aunque no te lo diga y, demuestre lo contrario ella de verdad te extraña, quiere volver a juntar los lazos como hermanos gemelos

-comprendo presidente

-ya te puedes retirar

**Partir de mañana las cosas se van a poner más que interesantes, vamos a ver cómo te las ingenias ken para tocar el corazón de ren y kyoko y hacer que sus sentimientos sean mutuos, quien sabe por ahí en el camino te enamores, bueno seguiré viendo a maid sama haber que vas a responder ahora misaki-dijo el presidente pensando**

**Bueno aca les dejo terminado el segundo capitulo aahhh me duelen los ojos de tanto escribir, aunque sea dame un review una critica, un spam, insultame, amenazame lo que sea pero ponlo**


	3. dos lamentables Pasados

Bueno admito que voy más rápido de lo que esperaba con la historia pero mejor, vi que por lo menos tengo un review , por cierto gracias Gladys, por favorrrr denme un review algo, amenazas de muerte, spam , acoso lo que sea pero hacerlo porfis empezamos con el siguiente capitulo

CAPITULO TRES: DOS LAMENTABLES PASADO

Estaban ahí ellas dos, manager y actriz en progreso caminado hacia afuera como arreglando encontrarse en algún lado, pero ¿Cómo lo sabía?, ya que conocía perfectamente a su hermana gemela, sabía que ella tenía la costumbre de si te invitaba a salir, o aunque sea tomar un café tenías que salir afuera con ella y ahí recién te lo comentaba, si era eso, en ese momento vio cómo su hermana le dirigía una mirada asesina, mas terrorífica a la de Mío, con la que él se esconde de miedo, muy pocas veces vio esa mirada, pero las veces que ocurrió, no pudo hablar ni comer por un mes, lo bueno fue que no la vio por mucho tiempo, sino quedaría paralizado del terror, el a veces se preguntaba cómo era posible tener una hermana tan escalofriante, a veces cuando grababa dark moon, pensaba que si ella fuera una 3 años más joven podría ser una mio mejor que la de kyoko, el playboy volvió a mirar y no las encontró afuera:

-¿Qué extraño? ¿Dónde se habrán ido? ¿Se fueron a salir? Pero conociendo a ken se la pasara comiendo y comiendo, ya que para estar tan delgada tendrá que estar en ayunas varios días jajajaaj-se decía ren así mismo

-quien es la que esta ayunado varios días-dijo ken con lo que le agarro un escalofrió que le cambio la cara de risa de ren a una como la del grito, de repente se dio la vuelta cuando vio a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida( aunque no lo crean ren adora a su hermana, lo único que, como kyoko no le demuestra sus verdaderos sentimientos) con caras amenazantes, en el caso de kyoko tenía una como la de mio que emanaba un aura oscura más poderosa que cuando reino la quiso besar(si no me equivoco el intento de reino por besarla fue entre los capítulos 85-90 del manga) y por su parte, ken tenía una cara sádica iguala la de natsu y mirándole le dijo

-veo que hay mucha gente chusma en LME ¿no crees kyoko?

-son como cucarachas

-Bueno ahora, no tengo tiempo de pisar cucarachas, hoy kyoko vamos a donde acordamos ir, oky-dijo ken con todavía su mirada sádica hacia ren

-oky-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada más fría ala del mismísimo cain heel

Ren quedo espantado del miedo, quedando paralizado, destruyo la amistad que con esfuerzo y autocontrol logro consiguió con el solo hecho de espiar una conversación de mujeres, aprendió algo jamás, pero jamás espíes en las mujeres en sus charlas, porque ella tiene ojos hasta en la espalda y una audición a 400 kilómetros, mientras pensaba en un plan para poder conseguir de nuevo su amistad no se dio cuenta que justo pasaba su manager buscándolo preocupado, mientras él seguía en el piso, pálido y asustado

-ren que te ocurrió que estas por el piso?

-kyokoo…. Seeeeee….. eno….jooo… cococonmimimigo

-que le hiciste ren

-yo solamente la seguí cuando estaba conversando con ken afuera y me vieron, pero no escuche nada, lo juro

-ren estás loco, aprende esto nunca, pero nunca escuches la conversaciones de las mujeres, por tres razones 1: ellos lo ven y escuchan todo, no importa dónde te escondas ellas ya te vieron y escucharon 2: ellas usan términos que nosotros los hombres no entendemos y podemos confundirnos 3: quedaras como un acosador en frente de ellas y te darán una buena paliza

-entiendo

-bueno ya termino tu trabajo, vayamos a tu sección de fotos, pero antes tomemos un café para cambiarte la cara-dijo yahiro dándole una palmada en la cara

Kyoko y ken se dirigían en el auto de ken, del mismo modelo que ren pero este era blanco mientras charlaban sobre su excelente broma a ren:

-viste la cara de ren cuando nos vio detrás de él, jajajaja fue tan gracioso, aunque estaba con la cara seria de mio, en el interior, me estaba matando de la risa- dijo kyoko llorando de la risa

-te lo dije su cara de asustado es muy graciosa, y todo fue gracias a nuestro plan

Flash back

-asique en eso me parezco a mi hermano en los gestos

-sí, muchísimo en la sonrisa de emperador de la noche y en la carita de perrito mendigando perdón

-alguna vez lo viste asustado

-solamente triste, pero nunca asustado,

-lo que sucede que él tiene unos gestos muy interesantes, cuando está feliz esta serio y tranquilo, cuando está enojado está feliz y sonriente, eso tiene de peculiar

-es muy gracioso cuándo está asustado

-si te morís de la risa, se parece a la figura del grito, qué te parece si te muestro como es su cara de asustado

-qué plan tienes en manos

-bueno que vayamos afuera, seguramente ren nos seguirá por lo chusma y curioso que es, ahí le dirigiré la mirada asesina que lo asusta se esconderá del miedo y sin que nos vea lo asustaremos, que te parece?

-si pero, para darle más miedo yo voy a tener la cara de terror de mio, ves box r

-si por?

-quiero que hagas mi sonrisa sádica cuando hago de natsu

Oky sencillo vamos afuera

Fin del flash back

-qué te parece kyoko si vamos a comer algo en mi casa así la conoces

-me sentiría muy feliz si fuera

-entonces vamos

-que te gustaría comer kyoko

-yo me como de todo así que cualquier está bien

-perfecto, porque a mí se me antojaba una hamburguesa con huevo frito arribas y papas, está bien

-me encanta hamburguesa con huevo frito arriba, es delicioso

-si kuon siempre me decía que porque comía eso que era mucha grasa, que me iba a morir de colesterol, que lo iba a tirar, que yo solo sabía comer comida chatarra

-y ahora él es el que come mal, ahora entiendo cuando siempre iba a cenar en su casa o íbamos a comer me miraba como con ternura cuando pedía la hamburguesa

-**con que ren que pícaro, ceno en tu casa y fueron a cenar muchas veces interesante, bueno después se lo comunicó al presidente le va encantar-**bueno kyoko ya llegamos

Kyoko se sorprendió nunca vio a alguien que manejara tan rápido y bien, solamente ren era bueno, ella misma lo admitía, debido a que el la llevo miles de veces a su casa, o yendo a LME junto a él, pero ken definitivamente era una experta en el arte de manejar

Subieron al ascensor al piso 12, ahí entraron a un hermoso departamento de tonos anaranjados y verdes, que daban la sensación de un lindo lugar alegre y animado, donde cualquiera con un estrés terrible pudiera relajarse por completo, se notaba que ken era una persona muy alegre, no como ren que las miles de veces que fue a su apartamento quedaba sofocaba de los colores oscuros que daban un aire de tristeza y decepción, entonces pasaron a la sala donde obligadamente kyoko se quedó sentada en el living viendo la televisión de alta pantalla

-tienes un departamento muy lindo ken

-gracias, espero que te sientas cómoda, pedí que lo remodelaran hace unos meses para poder estar cómoda y relajada y lo dejaron así

-que como hace unos meses, no me digas que ya vivías aquí

-si me había instalado en Japón hace más de 2 años, para relajarme un poco, paso el tiempo me fui a visitar a mis padres en América y me quede con ellos debido al grave estado de mi madre, bueno ahora se había mejorado y el presidente me ofreció el trabajo de manager, debido a que le pedí ayuda, porque de verdad no quería seguir siendo actriz

-pero por qué razón ken, porque según lo que me dices te gustaba

-es un poco largo, hay varias razones por las que deje la actuación que te parece si en la cena, te cuento mis razones y mi pasado y vos me decís tu pasado, porque según lo que entiendo entraste a love me porque perdiste la capacidad de amar, es solo para conocernos mejor ya que seremos amigas, sino te molesta

-no para nada y tienes razón debo tenerte más confianza-dijo kyoko con esa cara seria

-oky, pero hey, cambia esa cara, yo quiero esa bella sonrisa en tu cara, que te hace más bonita de lo que eres

**Para ella soy bonita, a pesar de que no tengo maquillaje, siento que fuera mi onee-chan, será**[a1] [a2] ** estupendo contarle todo lo que me sucede, espero que no me vea cara de loca**

Comieron en ese momento, cambiando al momento incomode de antes, hablando de pavadas, de los gestos de ren, hasta que terminaron su hamburguesa con huevo frito y en ese momento ken trajo café y ahí empezó la charla:

-bueno empiezo yo

-okey

-yo desde muy chica con mi hermano nos criamos con nuestros padre en América, fue una linda infancia, nuestros padres kuu y juliet siempre fueron muy cariñosos con nosotros, lo único, que, como los dos eran actores trabajaban mucho y no los veíamos muchos, pero esos pequeños momentos que pasamos con nuestros padres, fueron los mejore de mi vida, bueno empezamos la escuela y ahí fue el problema, debido a mi baja estatura y mi uso de lentes se burlaban de mí, y kuon también, por mi culpa sufrió mucho la burla, nos llamaban los gemelos siameses y siempre nos comparaban, y por eso es que ren me tiene desprecio o vergüenza, bueno los dos seguimos creciendo y bueno los dos tuvimos 14 años, y en ese momento crecí mas y ya estaba en estatura normal, tenía varios pretendiente, igual que kuon, pero los dos siempre lo rechazábamos, nos empezó a gustar la actuación y el teatro, y adicionábamos, pero nos dábamos cuenta que era debido ser solamente hijos de kuu hizuri, en ese momento el actor internacional n 1 de América y conocido en otros continente, bueno la cuestión era que todos nos querían por nuestro padre, eso nos afectó mucho, porque siempre nos decían los hijos de kuu o los mini hizuri, entonces quisimos demostrar nuestro talento, pero no les intereso, incluso escuchamos a un director decir que si nos aceptaba, estaría bueno, porque seguramente vendría kuu y daría una buena crítica de su película, ya que es solo para eso, esos chicos son unos ingenuos por creerse tener talento en el mundo del espectáculo, recuerdo que en ese momento sali del lugar donde estábamos escondidos le di una a bofetada al director y le dije:" pues adivina que, mi padre no vendrá, porque renunciamos" en ese momento sali con kuon llorando y nos fuimos a casa, no le dije nada a mis padres, solos les dijimos que no nos gustaba mucho el papel, pero no quedo así, kuon empezó a andar mucho en la calle, había rumores de que estaba metido en muchas peleas callejeras, y cuando me di cuenta el kuon alegre y feliz había muerto, después hubo más rumores queeeee…-dijo ken que apenas le salían las palabras y se estaban cayéndole las lagrimas

-que kuon mato a rick, y lo llamaron asesino-dijo kyoko intentando calmarla

-así es, cuando volvió después de ese dia, era impresionante el odio, tristeza y miedo que tenía su mirada, pasaron los días y vino lory de visita, recuerdo que se fueron con kuon en privado y paso un rato y los vi volver la mirada de kuon la sentía más serena, aunque serias, pero tranquila, después pasaron los días y lory se fue, y recuerdo que al día siguiente me llamo lory, me pareció extraño pero atendí, esas palabras no me las olvido más, todavía recuerdo esas palabras que me impactaron, me dijo "tu hermano se va a Japón a trabajar de actor" quede paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, pero lory me explico todo la razón del viaje, que no dijera nada, que si mi padre intentaba traer a kuon de vuelta que lo convenciera, así sucedió luego yo cumplí 15 y me quise independizar en la actuación, busque por interne un país donde no se conociera nada de mi padre, y encontré parís, mis padres me dieron el permiso de irme sola y empecé con la actuación, me tiñe el pelo de rojo, empecé a usar lentes de contacto azules, y gracias a todo ese esfuerzo ahora soy alguien en este mundo, luego me acuerdo, que vi el estreno de una película que me intereso cuando vi a los protagonistas, no podía creer, era mi hermano, estaba segura, a pesar de tiñe y los lentes de contacto, sabía que era mi hermano, no podía creer que se había hecho muy famoso, lo busque después por internet y noto que tenía muy buenas críticas, recuerdo que después de leer me eché a llorar y me fui directo y tome el primer vuelo a Japón, quería verlo a toda costa

-y que ocurrió cuando llegaste a Japón

-admito que tenía miedo de verlo, de que siga siendo el kuon que vi antes de irse, llegue al departamento que te conté que lo prepare, primero quería establecerme en el país así que empecé a trabajar en LME, gracias a que el presidente se interesó en mi excelente forma de actuar, me asignaron un manager y seguía con mi carrera

-pero kuon no se dio cuenta que trabajabas ahí

-no el hasta hoy en día no sabe que trabaje ahí, por el hecho de que llevo cabello rojo y ojos azules, por eso me sorprendió que me reconociera en la cafetería, bueno como sea, por el hecho de volverme más cercana a mi manager el desarrollo sentimientos románticos hacia mí, y yo le dije que yo solo lo veía como mi manager y amigo

- y que sucedió

-el recuerdo que renuncio y me empezó a acosar, hasta que hable con lory y lo arrestaron, no se puede acerca a mí a menos de 500 mts, me asignan otro manager varón que lo mismo se enamoró de mí y yo le dije lo mismo que al primero y bueno

- y ese manager como reacciono

-me despedí de él, por qué me acompaño a mi casa, me pidió si podía tomar un té y cuando estaba sirviendo el té, me tomo desprevenida y me abrazo, puso su mano debajo de mi blusa y empezó a querer desabrocharme el corpiño(o brassier como quieran llamarlo),yo me resistí lo más que pude y, luego, forcejeo conmigo y me beso, me tiro al suelo y me bajo el pantalón y lo hiso y recuerdo que me quise defender, pero me arranco los pelos y me partió la boca con una piña, después agarro una navaja y me apuñalo en la espalda cuando quise escapar, estaba todo lleno de sangre, el que escapo, dejándome tirada sangrando y sufriendo del dolor, pensé que me llegaba la hora que ya no vería a mi familia, a mi hermano, cerré los ojos y me vi en con un tubo de oxígeno y junto mío estaban ren y lory, recuerdo que cuando los vi me puse a llorar, lory amablemente le pidió a ren que nos dejara solo, él se retiró, me explico que están buscando a ese manager por todos lados me pregunto que ocurrió, me eche a llorar y el me abrazo, después pasaron los meses de tratamiento en el hospital, volví a trabajar en LME y para evitar cualquier accidente me asignan una manager mujer, pero pasaron como 6 meses y me fui para América debido a que la salud de mi madre no andaba bien, y bueno pasaron dos años y me vine este año, tuve que irme a Francia unas semanas por un asunto laboral, volví hoy, por eso es la razón que deje de ser actriz por el acoso y abuso que sufrí y prefiero ser manager, aunque me encantaría volver a trabajar, pero estaría entre la vida y la muerte, ehh.. kyoko está bien?

- si estoy bien, es que tu pasado es muy triste y te veo feliz y sonriente que me digo como podes aguantar todo eso-dijo kyoko llorando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba a ken

-ya paso tranquila, yo debería ser la que llora al recordarlo, pero vos también sos fuerte, siempre feliz, esforzándote por ayudar a los demás, eras una genia, que te parece si me decis tu pasado

-bueno yo nací en Kioto, allí vivía con mi madre y mi padre, mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, me crie con mi madre que era muy exigente y fría, nunca me mostro una prueba de cariño, ni amor, siempre era exigente conmigo, tenía que sacar 100 en las calificaciones de la escuela si o si ,sino me despreciaba y no me hablaba, y era común que ella me llevara a casa de los fuwa, donde tenía un amigo** después me voy a lavar la lengua por decir eso** que se llama fuwa shotarou, del que estaba perdidamente enamorada, mi madre me abandona en la casa de los fuwa a los 6 años,yo lloraba todos los días del dolor y desconsuelo, mientras que el tonto de shotarou solamente se quedaba mirando, me di cuenta de que en verdad lo incomodaba y decidi ir a buscar un lugar donde poder llorar tranquila

-y ahí conociste a corn

- asi es, esos pocos días que estuvimos juntos, fueron los mejores, me acuerdo que el dia en que me dijo que se iba me regalo esta piedra donde me dijo que tenia magia y que sanaria mi dolor, yo pensaba que el era un hada

-jajaajaajjajaaj, perdón kyoko es que me imagino a mi hermano como un hada y me muero de la risa, continua por favor

los padres de shotarou me educaron como su hija, su mama me enseño de trabajar de mesera en el ryokan donde trabajaban, por eso se hacer muy bien la ceremonia de té, en la escuela nunca tuve amigos debido a que las chicas me envidiaban porque shotarou tenía mucha confianza conmigo, en el último año de secundaria me dice que se va a ir a tokio a empezar con su carrera musical, me ofrece ir con el y yo acepto, nos escapamos y vamos, ahí yo tuve que trabajar muy duro para pagar el alquiler de un costoso alquiler que compartíamos, el empieza a reconocérselo como cantante y cada vez venia menos al departamento

- y como se llama ese chico

Kyoko se le estaban por salir la ira acumulada por lo que lo escribió

-fuwa sho, ese estúpido cantante engreído que se viste de una forma estrafalaria y llamativa

Kyoko asintió

Y que sucedió

Lo encontré se casualidad coqueteando con su manager diciéndole que para el solo era una sirvienta, y le tire la coca-cola que tenía y le jure venganza por todo lo que me hiso sufrir

-eres muy compasiva kyoko, yo en tu lugar a lo mando a freír papas o la quemo en una hoguera y bailo reguetón en su tumba-dijo ken con un aura de odiio y venganza más fuerte que la de kyoko-continua kyoko

Bueno, entre a LME con el motivo de venganza, tome la audición, pero el presidente me dijo que tenía una increíble determinación pero

-no había amor, lory lo nota a leguas, se lo llama el mensajero del amor, y lo perdiste cuando sho jugo con tu inocencia y te hiso pedazos y lory creo la sección love me

-asi es, empecé de a poco empecé con mini trabajos de comerciales y apareci en el VP prisioner de sho

-no me digas que eras el angel, lo adore me encanto

-despues trabaje de como hongo mio en dark moonk junto con ren

-esa mio fue escalofriante, la mire con mis padres y nos encanto

-hice a natsu en el drama box r y bueno ahora estoy con otras propuestas que me dijiste que tengo

-ya veo y no hubo mas roses con sho

-la verdad que para san valentin me beso enfrente de todo el elenco de dark moonk, por el hecho de celos, mi primer beso

-kyoko tranquila, si no querias el beso y no fue por amor el beso, en realidad no lo consideres un beso, es sencillo

-esas palabrasa son iguales a las que me dijo ren, cuando estuve frustrada por eso-ambas empezarona tener una rista

- y dime kyoko te has vuelto a enamorar después de eso

-ah…. Ehhh…..

- te enamoraste kyoko quien es** espero que sea ren, si es el voy a pegar un salto de alegría** te prometo que como amiga no voy a decir nada

-está bien si es tu hermano

-kyaaaaaaa felicidades kyoko significa que ese sentimiento de amor ha vuelto, si lo logras manejas podrás dar tu debut y cumplir tu venganza

-en realidad ahora ya no me interesa la venganza

-ahh no y que es entonces

- yo siempre hice las cosas por los demás, nunca pensaba en mí , era primero la persona que está a mi lado y me gustaría descubrirme a mí misma saber de qué es capaz la verdadera kyoko

-wauu la verdad me has emocionado, seremos mejores amigas, ya es muy tarde nos quedamos hablado un montón es muy tarde para llevarte a tu casa, porque no te quedas a dormir aquí, yo te presto ropa y ya vamos juntos a LME

-pero no será ninguna molestia

-claro que no, anda y date un baño

Oky

Ni bien kyoko entro en el baño empezó a marcar un numero

-hola

-habla afrodita

-hola afrodita dime como esta el olimpo ahí

-hercules se enamoro, y se enamoro de un mortal

-genial excelente mañana seguiremos con nuestro plan

-hasta mañana cupido

-chau afrodita

**Admito que este capitulo fue muuuuuuy largo, pero que tal el pasado de ken lamentable no**

**Díganme la verda levante la mano quien no haría en la situación de kyoko lo mismo que dijo ken, como sea espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**bay**


	4. nuevo aliado

Muchísimas gracias a todos los review que recibí, me dieron mucho ánimo, al final del capítulo, los contestare, estuvo interesante el pasado de ken, muy triste, es todo producto de mi y ver muchos animes con personajes de pasados triste

Este capítulo trata, como dice el título, va a haber un nuevo aliado en el equipo renxkyoko, seguramente muchas ya se lo imaginan

Empecemos: capítulo 4: nuevo aliado

La obra de arte de skip beat no me pertenece," sino Ren y Kyoko ya estarían juntos, tendrían una bella hija llamada Miko (eso me da la idea para otro fict jajaja) y Sho ya estaría muerto", sino a la sensei Yoshiki Nakamura

Kyoko dormía plácidamente en la habitación de huéspedes del apartamento de Ken, después de esa noche donde las dos confesaron sus horribles pasados, encontraron muchas cosas en común como por ejemplo la comida, le había confesado sus sentimientos que tenía hacia Ren. Se despertó y cuando vio la hora se levantó tranquilamente, ya que era temprano, busco a Ken para preguntarle si podía hacer el desayuno, y vio una nota

Hola Kyoko, perdóname pero Lory me pidió venir temprano para arreglar unos asuntos, por el tema de ser tu manager, tranquila no te preocupes, Lory le pidió a Ren que te venga a buscar para ir juntos a LME, ahí nos veremos, en el mueble blanco al lado de la heladera, esta todo lo que necesitas para tu desayuno, y en mi cuarto, esta mi ropero, ahí elegí lo que más te guste

Besos, Ken

Kyoko suspiro, pero estaba tranquila, se fue a darse un baño de relajación, de inmediato fue al cuarto de Ken, asombrado por lo ordena y prolijo que se encontraba. Era todo blanco con unas flores rosas, amarillas y unos tronos cremas, abrió el ropero, para encontrarse con ropa de todos los estilos, marcas y colores, Kyoko no lo podía creer, era impresionante la cantidad de ropa bonita, no había visto tanta ropa, como la vez en que siendo los hermanos Heel, su nii-chan le compro muchísima ropa, por el hecho de que su hermanita no usara nada revelador

-Haber que elijo, esto será muy complicado, de todas formas tendré que usar ese horrible mono rosa chillón- dijo Kyoko hablando sola

Kyoko no se podía decidir, pasaban los minutos y le quedaban solamente 5 minutos para cambiarse y desayunar, no se dio cuenta hasta que miro el reloj

-Kyaaaaa, me quedan solo 5 minutos, me pongo esto y listo

Al final Kyoko eligió unos short cortos de jeans, con unas medias negras rotas largas, para evitar las miradas de los chicos, una musculosa violeta, con una mini chaqueta negra de cuero y unas botas negro cuero con taco, el estilo era muy parecido a Setsu, ni bien termino de ponérselo, bocino Ren para pasarla a buscar, a ahí salió volando del apartamento a donde estaba su amado amigo y amor platónico

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA DE LORY:

-Así que te confeso sus sentimientos a Ren-dijo el presidente con un traje de astronauta comiendo algunos chocolates viendo juntos kaichou wa maid-sama (sigo con la propaganda jajaajaj)

-Así es, me pregunto porque Ren no es como Takumi es un amor, yo quiero un novio como el-decía Ken, mientras devoraba unos chocolates

-Ahí viene el beso

-Te callas Lory, me arruinaste la sorpresa-dijo Ken enojada dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza

-Perdón no lo pude evitar, pero mira

-OMG!. Que romántico, bueno Lory sigamos con nuestra charla importante

-Tienes razón, bueno lo que te iba a decir es algo importante, pero primero te acordas de los Ángeles de Charlie, las trillizas de oro, y los tres mosqueteros?

-Si, por?

-Que tienen en común?

-Que es un conjunto de tres personas

-Entonces, en el equipo RenxKyoko necesitamos a alguien más?

-Pero quien, además de nosotros, sabe acerca de los sentimientos mutuos de Kyoko y Ren?

-Esa persona la conoces, y ,es muy cercano a esos dos

-Quien Lory, no tengo ni idea, dime quien es

-Yashiro

-Y que tengo que hacer Lory?

-Invítale a tomar un café con la excusa de conocerlo y al lugar donde vayan tírale la bomba

-Oky entiendo presidente, pero seguro que se unirá a nosotros?

-Seguro, él es un típico amigo de manga shojo que quiere juntar a los dos personajes

-Entiendo, voy hablar con el, bueno sigamos viendo quiero ver que ocurrirá ahora que Misaki se confesó, no me digas nada porque te reviento

-Excelente Ken, está bien me quedare callado, quieres más chocolates o bombones

-Ambos quiero, termino este episodio y voy a buscar a Kyoko

-Entiendo, y acordate del plan

-Si si si, como sea, déjame ver

EN EL AUTO CAMINO A LME

-Buenos días Ren y Yashiro

-Buenos Kyoko- dijeron los dos en coro

- Y Kyoko como lo pasaste en lo de Ken?-pregunto Yashiro muy curioso

-Estuvo muy lindo, porque lo preguntas?

-Eh…. Por nada Kyoko jijiiji-dijo Yashiro un poco nervioso

-Kyoko te quería decir algo

-Que sucede Ren

-Te quería pedir perdón, por haber espiado tu conversación con Ken

-Tranquilo Ren, no pasa nada, todos cometemos errores

-Pero enserio Kyoko, yo no debí haberte seguido y escuchado-dijo Ren con una vos bastante deprimido

**Ay no está re deprimido, no debí haber usado la mirada de odio de Mio, que hago, yace, le voy a mandar un mensaje a Ken para pedirle un consejo sobre qué hacer para que Ren me crea que lo perdono**

Kyoko de inmediato agarro su celular y le mando un mensaje al su nueva manager pidiéndole consejo, mientras que resto del viaje seguía tranquilo y Yashiro, mientras trataba de encender la llama del ambiente ,que en momentos logro ponerlos un poco avergonzados y colorados a ambos, mientras que Kyoko mandaba el mensaje no se daba cuenta que cavaba su propia tumba

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LME, EN LA OFICINA DE LORY

-Tu celular suena Ken-dijo Lory con la cara pegada en el televisor mientras veían a Misaki besando a Usui cuando le da su regalo de navidad

-Ehh.., a mi celular haber-dijo Ken después con una cara de asombro- Lory pone en pausa la tele

-Ehh porque? esta es la mejor parte-dijo Lory con una cara de perrito

-Enserio es importante, tengo un mensaje de Kyoko

-OMG! Y que dice

-Déjame ver dice

Buen día Ken, muchísimas gracias por tu hospitalidad de dejarme dormir en tu casa, y por prestarme ropa, me vino a recoger Ren, pero está muy deprimido por la broma, cree me que enoje enserio y no lo quiero ver así, le pedí perdón, pero no me cree, que tendría que hacer para que me crea, ayúdame pliss

Ambos se miraron con miradas cómplices y sonrisas risueñas como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, el destino les daba un empujoncito para unir a esta pareja, y con una sonrisa risueña , pregunto Ken- y cuál de las opciones de nuestras mentes pervertidas le ponemos, ya que tenemos todo servido en bandeja de plata-dijo Ken

-Qué te parece…

EN EL AUTO DE REN

-Oye Kyoko ese estilo no es parecido a Setsu

-Si un poco, es que estaba apurada y me puse lo primero que encontré

-Assss que bellos tiempos de los hermanos heel ¿no Ren?-dijo Yashiro preguntando a Ren, dejando tanto a Ren como a Kyoko colorados

-Ehh… si lindo

Después de ese momento incomodo de las preguntas de Yashiro, Ren le dio a su manager una mirada de aviso de muerte si volvía hacer esas preguntas incomodas, con lo que Yashiro dejo de hacer preguntas y empezó hablar pavadas

Llegaron a LME, donde ken los esperaba con su bella sonrisa que Kyoko bautizo la princesa de la noche

-Buen día chicos, Kyoko pudiste desayunar algo

-La verdad que no, estuve muy ocupada eligiendo la ropa que me iba a poner, tienes un montón

-Gracias, pero eso es malo, hagamos una cosa, todavía tienes una hora antes para tu trabajo, ve a la cafetería y come algo, después iremos a tu trabajo, será un comercial de lencería

-Lelelelelencecececeririririririaaaaaa-dijo Kyoko más colorada que el cabello de Ken

-Así es, vamos ve a comer, sino te desmayaras por ahí

Yashiro aprovecho la oportunidad para juntarlos y dijo- sabes Kyoko, Ren tampoco desayuno, porque no van juntos- dijo el para que pueden charlarlo y arreglaran el momento incomodo que pasaron en el auto

-Buenísimo, porque yo quería hablar algo contigo en privado Yashiro, así que mejor, además que te dije que te quería conocer mejor, si no te molesta-todos se quedaron con una cara de queeeeeeee

-Buuu….eeee…nooo, no me molesta-dijo Yashiro un poco nervioso y muy colorado

-Bueno chicos ustedes vayan tranquilos- dijo que empujando a Ren y Kyoko hacia la cafetería-en una hora nos vemos

-Wauuuu, eso fue un poco chistoso-dijo Yashiro que se le fue un poco el sonrojo

-Bueno vamos, así te digo lo que te tengo que decir- dijo Ken

-Está bien vamos

Mientras iban a la otra cafetería (esta es una agencia de ricos, tienen dos cafeterías, ojala en mi escuela fuera así) Yashiro en su mente pensaba que pudiera ser lo que le va a decir que debe ser en privado **espero que no sea ninguna confesión de amor ni nada de eso, pero porque están urgente que me lo debe decir en privado, hay me duele la cabeza de solo pensarlo** sin darse cuenta llegaron a la otra cafetería y se sentaron, ambos pidieron café y el primero en dirigir la palabras fue Yashiro:

-¿Que querías decirme ken?

- Ahh si, hace cuanto que lo sabes Yashiro

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es más que obvio que mi nii-cha está enamorado de Kyoko

En ese momento Yashiro quedo paralizado-al poco tiempo que la conocí, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado y vos hace cuanto que lo sabes

- Yo también, ni bien llegue, esa mirada, cómo se miraban me di cuenta de que el sentía algo por ella

- Y como manager de Kyoko, ella siente lo mismo por Ren

-No grites ni te escandalices, la respuesta es que si

**Kyaaaaaa, que emoción, eso quiere decir que se corresponden, le voy a decir a Ren, él debe declararse de inmediato**

-Pero no digas nada de lo que te lo dije, ni tampoco se lo digas a Ren, porque te juro que si llegas a decirlo, al día siguiente estarán identificando tu cuerpo-dijo Ken con una cara seria

-Okey, pero no nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados, es obvio que esos dos no se van a confesar nunca

- Y por qué crees que quería hablar contigo en privado, Lory también lo sabe y formamos el equipo RenxKyoko y queremos que te nos unas, así con tu ayuda, con la de Lory y mía vamos a poder juntarlos, ese es uno de los propósitos por los que vine

- Y cuáles son los otros

-Bien pero primero te voy a contar mi historia para que puedas entender, ponte cómodo por que será un poco largo

En ese momento le empezó a contar su triste y desgarrador pasado, dándole detalle por detalles mientras que las lágrimas se le caían (no lo voy a volver a escribir, si se preguntan cómo es vean el capítulo "dos lamentables pasados") mientras Yashiro se quedó paralizado viendo la tristeza de la joven, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero alguien le gano la carrera

- Y por eso, perdón por llorar un poco, seguro que es algo incómodo para ti, pero ya lo entiendes, las razones fueron por dejar la actuación, porque de verdad lo extraño mucho y por un pedido de Lory, ya va a ser la hora mejor vayamos a buscarlos -dijo Ken tratando de calmar las lagrimas

Dirigiéndose a la otra cafetería vio que de inmediato Ken cambio esa cara triste y volvió a la joven alegre que él conocía, por lo que no aguanto más y le ofreció

-Por qué no lloras un poco, todavía tenemos tiempo

-No te entiendo Yashiro

-Que no lo reprimas más, llora, te sentirás mejor, porque sé que ese pasado es muy duro para ti, desahógate todavía nos quedan unos minutos, así podrás sentirte mejor

En ese momento Yashiro vio como le empezaron a caer las lágrimas y sin que el mismo se dio cuenta, aferro la cabeza de ella en su pecho, no lo podía creer, su mismo cuerpo hacia algo que el no ordeno** que está pasando porque lo hice, y porque ahora siento como presión en mi pecho, que me sucede, debería, después de ir con Ren a la sección de fotos, a un doctor** (no hombre, estás enamorado) escucho de inmediato como la chica empezó a llorar y el muy tiernamente le beso la cabeza, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente, tocando su sedoso pelo, estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que la chica se calmó, se escuchó de la pelirroja un gracias y de inmediato ella le beso muy tiernamente la mejilla dejando a un manager completamente colorado

-Gracias Yashiro, esto me hiso sentir mejor, ahora vamos que tenemos que ir a buscar a los chicos-dijo ella muy tranquilamente

Yashiro no entendía, sintió en el momento del beso como su pecho se empezaba a estrujar, se tocó la mejilla y…** esperen porque me toco la mejilla, cielo de verdad debería ir a un médico** (la verdad eres más despistado que Ren, estas podridamente enamorado de ella), pero no sabían que alguien los estaba observando

-Al parecer esto es la semilla de un nuevo amor, pero conociéndolos a los dos no tardaran mucho, así que no me preocupara por ello, bueno como andarán los tortolos números 1- Decía el presidente con unos binoculares y también dirigiéndose a la cafetería

Cuando llego, estaban ahí Ken con Yashiro, Ken con una sonrisa parecida a la de Natsu y Yashiro con la quijada en el piso, pero en el interior en modo fangirl y cuando se dio la vuelta vio una escena que había esperado hace mucho tiempo, Mogami Kyoko besándole tiernamente la mejilla de Ren, mientras que Ren quedo shokeado y a la ves colorado, lo que el presidente no pasó desapercibido, Yashiro con su quijada por el suelo dijo

-¿Cómo paso esto?

Flash back

Tanto Ren como Kyoko estaban en un momento re incomodo, no se dirigían la palabra, hasta que armándose de valor Ren dijo:

-Me sorprende Kyoko

-Porque Ren

-Bueno desde que nos conocimos hasta el día de hoy siempre me obligaste a comer, cuando me saltea una hora de comer, y ahora tu hiciste lo mismo-dijo Ren riéndose un poco

-Ya te lo dije, no desayune porque no sabía que ponerme y se me fue el tiempo volando

-Esa es una típica respuesta de las mujeres

-Cambiando de tema, Ren yo enserio te perdono por lo de espiarnos cuando hablaba con Ken

-Kyoko pero yo igual me siento culpable, aunque me perdones mil veces me seguiré sintiendo mal- dijo Ren que se le cambio la sonrisa de felicidad a una seria

**Bueno ahora Kyoko contrólate, no dejes que el deseo de besarlo te domine, imagina que estas actuando con alguien, se lo debes, Ken misma me lo dijo, si haces estos se sentirá mejor** Kyoko de inmediato se acercó a Ren y deposito sus labio en la mejilla de Ren muy cerca de su labio, con lo que Ren quedo paralizado

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Nuestro plan funciono-dijo muy orgulloso Lory

-Eso se llama aprovechar la oportunidad

Flash back

-Qué te parece un beso en la mejilla

-Perfecto ahí lo escribo, para que se lo crea

Hola Kyoko me alegro que te haya gustado, si quieres que nii-chan este mejor, siempre mi mama le daba un beso en la mejilla y él se ponía mejor, así que hazle eso y veras como se pone mejor, espero que te sirva, nos vemos en LME

Besos

Ken

-Haber que sucede cuando Ren vea esa sorpresa jijijiji-dijo muy sonriente Lory

-Bueno lo veremos después, ahora sigamos con kaichou wa , quiero ver como salta Misaki de ese balcón al piso

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Qué plan?, inclúyanme, ustedes me pidieron ser parte del equipo RenxKyoko díganme qué clase de plan hicieron

Ken estiro a Yashiro de la corbata mientras le contaba su maniático y excelente plan para esta situación en la oreja

Mientras, Kyoko se despegó de la mejilla de Ren y le regalo una cálida sonrisa y lo que el también respondió con una sonrisa

-Qué bueno que estés mejor, Ken tenía razón

La sonrisa se le borro de inmediato-como que Ken tenía razón

-Ella me dijo que si te besaba en la mejilla te ibas a poner mejor, porque estabas muy deprimido y me conto que cuando eran niños tu mama siempre te daba un beso en la mejilla te ponías mejor

-One-chan te dijo eso-** que le pasa a Ken está loca, nunca mama hizo eso cuando estaba mal, que estará tramando está loca**

-AHH chicos ya están listos vámonos que cada uno debe ir a sus trabajos- dijo Ken un poco nerviosa dándose cuenta que Ren ya sabía su treta

- One-chan linda podemos hablar un momento en privado tengo que preguntarte algo-dijo el emperador de la noche

-Ehhhhh no puedo, con Kyoko ya debemos irnos

-Solo será un segundo

-Ren nosotros también ya debemos irnos- dijo Yashiro intentando salvar a Ken de la tortura

-Dije que será solo un segundo-dijo cada vez más emperador de la noche

-Está bien, está bien si solo será un segundo- dijo Yashiro aterrado

-Vamos a mi auto one-chan

-Okey nii-chan

EN EL AUTO:

-Por qué hiciste eso

-Qué cosa, no sé de qué hablas

-No te hagas la distraía, le dijiste a Kyoko que me besara en la mejilla, porque supuestamente mama me besaba de pequeño la mejilla para sentirme mejor

-Por qué se nota a leguas, que te gusta, y no me mientas, porque te conozco y estas perdidamente enamorada de Kyoko, deberías agradecerme de que te di un empujoncito

-No te metas en mi vida amorosa con Kyoko, vos misma me dijiste que no te interesa mi vida y que viniste acá porque tenías que hacer cosas más importantes

En ese momento alguien golpeo la ventana del auto, y era nada más y nada menos que Kyoko

-Kyoko – dijeron los Hizuri en coro

-Perdón por meterme en este asunto pero te venía a pedir perdón por el momento incomodo de hace rato, yo le pedí a Ken que me dijera que podía hacer porque te veías muy decaído y por eso te bese, no debí haber pensado en mí misma, lo siento tanto, seguro fue feo para vos que tu AMIGA te besara, lo siento muchísimo

Ren en ese momento empezó a emanar un aura de depresión a lo que Kyoko se asustó, mientras que Ken se mataba de risa-Ren estas bien?-preguntaba preocupaba Kyoko hacia el estado de Ren-tranquila Kyoko déjalo así, ya termine de hablar con el así que vámonos-dijo ken arrastrando a Kyoko del brazo **este camino para que estos dos se confiesen va a ser muy interesante **y Yashiro por su parte está en una cara de what?, intentando animar a Ren para ir a la sección de fotos donde algo interesante va a pasar

**Hay esto sí que me cansa los ojos, pero no lo dejare, por cierto lo de la hija de Kyoko y Ren, Miko, estoy pensando hacer un crossover con otro anime que sea hijo de los dos protagonistas de ese anime, sugerencias por fissss y voy a ver si piensan como yo**

**Bueno voy a contestar sus sagrados review**

Gladys Ashenbert: la verdad a todos nos molestan la familia no entienden lo sagrado que son los fict para nosotros jajaaj, bueno gracias por avisarme lo que pasa es que yo veía otro anime llamado special a, no se si lo conoces y bueno uno de los personajes se llama yahiro y se ahí me confundí, muchas gracias por que no me di cuenta besos y nos leemos la próxima

Mutemuia:si estoy medio loca y deseo mucho venganza, gracias por el consejo la verdad que este Word me odia jajaaj,mi hermana me lo dijo mil veces asique ahora si o si los reviso, ya verás será muy interesante y ya viste están los tres mensajeros del amor y se va a poner cada vez más intenso y van a sufrir mucho ren y kyoko wuajajaaj y yo también me lamento por kaichou wa maid-sama que no haya más temporadas, pero bueno estoy chocha de que por lo menos termine el manga que está buenísimo TQM nos leemos

Adoriana-chan: si lose ese bastardo se lo merece, obvio que voy a seguir hasta la muerte este fict, y lo de reguetón lo saque de un video e holasoygerman llamado la realidad velo está buenísimo

**Espero a todos que les guste el momento yashiroxken, no se si hacen buena pareja asique también quiero su opinión sobre eso**

**Besos a todos nos leemos**


	5. ángel y demonio

Buenooo vooolvi me di unas mini vacaciones para descansar un rato que me las re merecía, bueno este capítulo va estar interesante por el hecho de que… ya lo van a ver, por cierto no olviden leer mi nuevo fict "cuando los problemas del corazón los arregla una canción"

Skip beat no me pertenece sino en la vida real seria la sabia hermana de ren jajaja

Empecemos

Capítulo 5: ángel y demonio

Kyoko junto a ken se dirigían al estudio donde la infantil y adorable kyoko iba a modelar para un comercial nada más y nada menos de lencería, eso era lo que causaba que en todo el viaje la ojimiel estuviera más colorada que el pelo de su representante (y dale con el cabello rojo, no tienes otro ejemplo) hasta que ella con pura vergüenza pregunto

-¿y de que trata el comercial?

-ahh, kyoko me olvidaba no va a ser un comercial, va a ser una sección de fotos, me llamaron antes de irme a la mañana me olvide de avisarte

- ¿porque el cambio tan de repente?

- lo que sucede es que esa marca de ropa es muy popular, pero está en un estado de quiebra, junto con otra empresa que también está en estado de quiebra se aliaron para subir la popularidad y su modelo va a salir, debido a que se decidieron por hacer una sesión de fotos juntos, y bueno su modelo va estar con vos en las tomas además de tu compañera modelo

- y de que trata el tema de las fotos

-bueno da el mensaje, según lo que me dijeron, que se trata de un ángel y un demonio, las cuales se enamoran de un mortal, y el mortal de verdad ama al ángel y el demonio quiere conquistarlo pero no puede, y al final el mortal elige al ángel, y le desabrocha sus alas, que en este caso sería el broche del corpiño porque además presentan un nuevo corpiño que se abrocha adelante y lo muestran así (ya se que existe, pero eso fue lo que se me ocurrió)

Kyoko extremadamente **colorada dice- y me desabrocha el corpiño**

**-solo un poquito como que lo está desabrochando, tampoco es que tu compañero te va dejar sin nada, jaajja**

**-pero es vergonzoso**

**-no me digas que la gran kyoko por una pequeñez va dejar la sección de fotos, va a haber momento kyoko en la actuación que tendrás que montarte arriba de tus compañeros actores para películas de clasificación m, así que esto es una pequeñez**

**-tienes razón es solo actuación y quien es mi compañero de modelaje**

-tsuruga ren

En otro lado en el coche de ren

-bueno ren tenemos que ir a tu sesión de fotos para los trajes de caballeros, te aviso que nos avisó que la empresa nos dijo hoy a la mañana que vas a salir en una sección de fotos con otra empresa debido a que se aliaron para subir la popularidad, y vas a tener en la sección de fotos a las chicas modelos elegidas

-bueno no importa, y de que trata el tema de la sesión

-trata acerca de un ángel y un demonio que se enamoran de un mortal, en este caso vos, y vos amas al ángel y le desabrochas las alas, algo así no preste mucha atención, y vas a estar con dos modelos

-¡y quienes van a ser?

-el demonio no tengo ni idea

-y el ángel?

-mogami kyoko

En los lugares hubo un gran grito de un queeeeee, mientras que los manager sonreía con una sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

En el auto de ken

-que como es posible, no se después como lo voy a ver a ren a los ojos después de eso

-kyoko tranquila mi hermano es un profesional, incluso ha desnudado chicas en películas, así que esto es pan comido

**Tiene razón como puedo pensar eso de mi sempai y amigo, él es todo un profesional, yo también debo actuar de la misma manera**- tienes razón daré mi mejor esfuerzo

En el auto de ren

-estás loco yashiro, es un comercial de lencería con kyoko, no me voy a contener y encima de ángel, va a estar demasiado linda

-tranquilo ren solo son fotos, no va a pasar nada fuera de lo normal, solo van a posar y listo **que bueno que no le comente lo de desabrocharle el corpiño a kyoko, sino nos quedábamos sin el actor n 1 de japón y su manager en un accidente de trafico**

Llegaron los dos modelos al lugar acordado para la sección

-hola kyoko, devuelta jejeej -dijo ren un poco nervioso en apariencia y muriéndose del miedo en el interior

-si justo nos volvemos a encontrar jejejeje- dijo kyoko todavía más nerviosa

-bueno kyoko no hay tiempo que esperar vamos que tiene que maquillarte y arreglarte-dijo ken

-lo mismo para ti ren- dijo yashiro mientras arrastraba a ren y hacia mirada cómplice con ken

En los camerinos a kyoko la empezaron a maquillar con sombras blancas y rositas, le hacía recordar cuando hizo de ese ángel en el pv de sho, y ahí recordando soltó un – maldito sho- mientras le ponían la peluca que este caso sería plateada junto con un top de lencería blanco con flequillos con una sandalias de cierre atrás sin taco y blancas y con unos lentes de contacto azules

Mientras que a ren le ponían un traje negro con blanco para mostrar lo bueno y lo malo, representado por esos colores

Cuando los dos salieron la primera mirada la dirigió ren a kyoko quedándose con la quijada por el piso a la impresionante belleza angelical que contemplaban sus ojos y por el otro lado kyoko quedo pensando por que la miraba tanto ren, hasta que dirigió la palabra

-me veo muy rara

-no para nada, la verdad es que te ves muy bella como toda un ángel

-gracias ren, tú también te ves muy apuesto

-bueno vayamos kyoko hacia el set o se preguntaran dónde estamos

-oky

Cuando llegaron los dos, se encontraba el director muy preocupado hablando junto con yashiro y muy serios

-¿qué sucedió?

-lo que ocurre es que la modelo que iba a ser del demonio aviso a ahora que no podrá venir porque tiene que hacer un viaje a roma, que voy a hacer ahora

-chicos que sucedió los veo muy serio- dijo ken con una botella de agua en la mano y dándose a kyoko- ten kyoko toma algo

-gracias ken

El director la miro de reojo a ken y exclamo- tú eres hizuri ken

-así es porque lo pregunta

-genial, la sección de fotos esta salvada, tu harás al demonio

-ehhh- dijeron todos en coro

-pero director, no puedo hacerlo ahora soy una manager

-hazlo ken, dijiste que dejaste la actuación, pero no el modelaje, así yo voy a estar más cómoda

-está bien kyoko si tú lo dices

-viva, ven hizuri-san ahí te cambiaran y maquillaran

Y de un tirón se la llevaron al camerino, donde la arreglarían y la maquillarían, después el director le empezó a decir bien que tendrían que hacer

-bueno tsuruga-san quiero que hagas como de verdad amas al ángel y que no te interesa nadie mas

-entendido** va a ser sencillo, debo ser como soy realmente**

-y tu mogami-chan tendrás que demostrar la inocencia y ternura de un ángel

-sencillo

-bueno y en la última parte en que están ustedes juntos, tsuruga-san tendrás como una expresión de felicidad como de playboy

-esperen que ultima parte

-en la parte en la que se desabrochas el corpiño a kyoko, con el significado de desabrocharle las alas

Ren quedo paralizado y a la vez, volvió el emperador de la noche- así que eso significado lo de desabrocharle las alas no yashiro

-ahhhhh-yashiro del susto se cayó y vio las expresiones de todos de impresión y a la vez paralizados por algo y cuando dio la vuelta lo vio, una chica de cabello negro con mechas rojas, un corset negro (tipo como los que usan las prostitutas, ya lo dije, porque no sé cómo describirlo) con unas pantimedias de rep con unas botas de cuero con taco, y caminaba con una mirada serena y tranquila, muchos de ellos excepto su hermano, y yashiro (por el código de caballero) se quedaban con la baba por el piso, y si, esa chica había sido actriz y modelo, era obvio que tendría un cuerpo esbelto , cuando llego hacia ellos, exclamo el director

-perfecto, empecemos muchachos

Empezó la sección y empezaron las fotos del ángel y el demonio juntas, ese aire de agua y aceite se notaba ambas parecían de verdad rivales, kyoko con su bella inocencia y ken con su estilo de malvada y un poquito de hentai, luego vinieron las fotos del trio, donde se quería dar un aire de harem, que salió a la perfección, luego vino la parte más difícil, las fotos del demonio con el mortal, donde los hermanos con su profesionalismo hicieron lo más posible por no morirse de vergüenza debido al odio que manaba en ellos, que hasta el director lo noto , con lo que tuvieron que descansar un rato y volver a retomar que salió a la perfección y luego la parte interesante, donde serían las fotos del ángel y el mortal, donde cada foto que pasaba se hacía rápido hasta que llego esa bendita foto donde no se sabía quién cedería primero, por suerte el director sugirió un descanso a lo que los dos fueron volando a sus camarines

-wauu eso fue rápido

-si demasiado- dijo ken que a la vez se sentía incomodada debido a las miradas y comentarios que escuchaba de los demás del set al verla tan provocadoramente, lo que yashiro noto y como todo caballero otorgo su saco a la doncella en apuro poniéndoselo por detrás

-aquí tienes-dijo sorprendiendo a la chica

-gracias yashiro

-quieres ir a comer en la cafetería algo?

-claro, ningún problema

Los dos manager se dirigieron a comer algo, mientras paseaban a la cafetería pensando en cómo estarán sufriendo ren y kyoko, se sentaron y se pusieron a charlar, mientras comían

En el camerino de kyoko

-dios no puede ser, viene esas escena, no sé cómo lo mirare después a los ojos, aunque es un profesional, me voy a poner muy nerviosa, que debo hacer

En el interior de kyoko había un tiroteo de sentimientos

En el camerino de ren

-no puedo creer, esa chica sí que entro en mi corazón, hice cosas peores que desabrochar un corpiño y actué como un profesional, no creo poder contenerme, pero si lo ponen con un doble, noooooo, no lo voy a permitir, bueno contrólate ren

Termino el descanso y el set se empezó a preocupar debido a que los dos modelos no aparecían y estaban a punto de ir a buscarlos sus managers cuando aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo, con miradas serias que escondían sus nervios

-bueno vayamos a la última foto, kyoko acodarte pone un tono de inocencia y vos ren algo de felicidad y playboy, acción!

La foto para muchos, se sorprendieron al el profesionalismos de los dos modelos entre ellos ken y yashiro cayéndose la quijada al piso por al parecer el no haberle afectado en nada a esos dos el hecho de estar en una situación tan prometedora

-perfecto chicos, muchísimas gracias su colaboración mogami-san, tsuruga-san y hizuri-san

-de nada- dijeron los tres en coro, después de eso los tres modelos se fueron para desmaquillarse y ponerse sus ropas

En ese momento ren se dirigió a ken y dijo- de quien era es saco que tenías antes

-ahh, ese me lo presto yashiro,para que me dejaran de mirar la gente del set

-ya veo- dijo en modo emperador de la noche (esos se llaman celos)

-bueno kyoko vayámonos

-ohh, one-chan tienes algo que hacer en la noche

-no nada nii-chan, porque lo preguntas?

-es que te quería invitar a cenar en mi departamento a las 9 pm, te parece bien

-si perfecto, yo ahora con yashiro vamos a ver al presidente que nos llamó y después voy a tu departamento

-últimamente los está llamando mucho el presidente, ocurre algo

-eeehhhh

-no nada nii-chan, loo que sucede es queeee ehh... yashiro y yo vemos con el presidente sus animes shojo, estamos viendo kaichou wa maid-sama esta buenísima jejeje- dijo ken un poco nerviosa

-no sabía yashiro que te gustan los animes shojos

-ehhhhh-dijo yashiro muy colorado

-vayámonos yashiro ya es tarde, ren llévate tú a kyoko a su casa, es muy urgente lo que nos mandó llamar- dijo ken tomando de la mano a yashiro lo cual notaron tanto kyoko como ren

-ren

-que sucede kyoko

-crees que tu manager y mi manager están saliendo?

-puede ser posible** pero si es así te juro yashiro si le haces daño a ken te rompo la cara**

Sin darse cuenta un camarógrafo choco con kyoko haciendo que ella casi se cayera si no hubiera sido por los brazos de ren que la sujetaron tan cerca que se rozaron los labios

- oh perdón señorita mogami, está bien

-si no se preocupe

-si serás tarado, ten la próxima vez más cuidado-dijo ren muy enojado porque casi se lastima su razón de existir

-tranquilo ren no me hizo daño

-si porque yo te agarre, bueno no importa vamos te llevo a tu casa

En LME

-lory ya estamos aquí

-ken y yashiro cuéntenme todo lo que ocurrió estoy impaciente- dijo el presidente con una caja de bombones

-bueno...- y ahí empezaron a contarle todo lo que ocurrió,

-ya veo excelente, mañana por la mañana vengan y les informo el siguiente plan

-denos una pista

-tiene mucho que ver con lo que ahora te voy a decir en privado-dijo haciéndole como seña a yashiro que se vaya

okey, mañana nos vemos

-hasta mañana yashiro- se cerró la puerta

-que tienes que decirme lory

-hoy ren te invito a cenar no?

-así es por?

-tiene mucho que ver con el propósito de que le cual te invito

-no entiendo

-lo entenderás cuando sea mañana

-si tú lo dices, hasta mañana lory

-hasta mañana ken

**Bueno, ahora a tomar los detalles del nuevo plan que lo llamare Amor sin arena, jajaajajaa, en este plan si no se confiesan, tendré que obligarlos**- pensaba el presidente con una mirada sádica

**Bueno al fin termine, como recién hoy lo publique por mis mini vacaciones, ahora en adelante publicare cada cuatro o tres días**

**Todos los que conocen el fict momentos entre familia , crossover de skip beat con kwms, les quería comentar que ria ayumi (la autora) me dio el permiso de continuar su historia con ideas de mi retorcida mente**

**En un mes por ahí voy a comenzar y va ser su continuación y espero todo su apoyo**

**Bueno para les dejo el adelanto del título GEMELOS UNIDOS DENUEVO**

**Ahora a contestar review**

**mutemuia: si pobreshito jjajaaja, encima la hermana del celosito de ren, y además de yashiro como pretendiente de ken también se van a sumar otros wuajajajja, y ren no mucho tiempo se quedara atascado jajaj espera y veras y si me dio tanta lastima kei re enamorado embobado y hikari no creo que sea humana si no se dio cuenta de todos los celos e indirectas que le dio jaja**

**deea93: muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste y mira ahora que tengo el poder y la autoridad voy a continuar el crossover de ria ayumi momentos entre familia asi que espero que te guste**

**gladys ashenbert**: hablamos en privado jjaajja besos amigaaa!

**haru: me alegro que te haya gustado lo voy a subir hasta que muera saludos**

**adoriana-chan: me alegro que te haya gustado y va ser todavía más tierno, que atrevida y curiosa es la gente cheee (naaa mentira jejee) si yo me re confundí, por cierto tengo a estas chicas que me tiran la oreja cuando me equivoco, yo también estoy pensando leerlo, y yo me quiero casar con usui todos esos gestos de amor a misaki xd, quisiera que los chicos de ahora fueran como los animes jejeej**


	6. Gemelos Unidos de nuevo

Aquí estamos de nuevo con esta bella historia les aviso que en este capítulo muchos lloraran así que traigan pañuelos, no sé si lloraran pero yo sí, llorare con cada tecla (yo soy re llorona)

Muy bien empecemos, les recuerdo que el fict momentos entre familia que Ria me dio permiso de continuarlo lo empezare recién en febrero así que paciencia por fis

Bueno vayamos a lo nuestro, skip beat no me pertenece porque si no tendría como unas 20 temporadas, sino a la señora Yoshiki Nakamura

Capítulo 6: gemelos unidos de nuevo

**Ken** no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Lory, mientras manejaba al departamento de Ren, recordar cada uno de esas palabras la hacía sentir más confundida

Flash back:

-¿Qué tienes que decirme Lory?

-¿Hoy Ren te invito a cenar no?

-¿Así es por?

-Tiene mucho que ver con el propósito por el cual te invito

-No entiendo

-Lo entenderás cuando sea mañana

Fin de flash back

Se preguntaba **¿Qué me dirá nii-chan que tiene que ver con el equipo RenXKyoko? Espero que no se haya enterado del equipo, hay esto hace que me duela demasiado la cabeza** pensaba Ken, si no fuera por el hecho que miro de nuevo la calle, en vez de dirigirse a el apartamento de Ren se dirigía a la autopista para irse de Tokio e irse a directo a Okinawa, a lo que pego la vuelta completa y se dirigió al departamento de Ren** nota de la vida, nunca pero nunca pensar mientras manejes, a menos que quieras ir a Okinawa jajaaj**

Ken llego al edificio donde estaba el departamento de su hermano, toco el portero eléctrico con lo que Ren bajo para hacerla pasar, y llegaron ahí en silencio completo lo que mostraba un aura de incomodidad, hasta que la simpática Ken empezó a hablar:

-Nii-chan déjame cocinar, te haría un favor, tu ofreciste tu hospitalidad a pesar de que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer todos los días

-No hace falta one-chan, yo puedo hacerlo, además no quedaría bien que la invitada cocine

-Tanto me odias que quieres matarme intoxicada, y luego, te advierto que en la noticias aparecerá "Tsuruga Ren cocinero asesino"

-Qué mala eres

-¿Tengo que recordarte que cocinas igual de malo que mama no? Déjame que te cocine

-Está bien- dijo Ren mirando con una cara de nostalgia

-Por qué me miras así, ¿Que tengo monos en la cara?

-No, me acuerdo de una cosa que no tiene sentido, ni importancia

-Estás pensando en Kyoko, que también viene acá y aunque tú no se lo permitas ella viene y te cocina

-cococcococococomoomomomomomomomoo creeeeeee…esss esooo-dijo Ren tartamudeando

-Ella misma me lo dijo-dijo serena y tranquila

En ese momento el espíritu del silencio volvió mientras Ken cocinaba, y Ren mientras pensaba acerca de lo que recién su one-chan le habia dicho **asi que Kyoko le conto acerca de que ella a veces viene a cocinarme¿Qué más le habrá dicho de mí?¿Será que siempre hablan de mí?¿Pensara Kyoko siempre en mí?¿Me vera más que solamente su amigo?** pensaba Ren con un rayo de esperanza en la cara

-Si crees que cuando estoy con Kyoko, hablamos acerca de ti, estas muy equivocado y ella solamente te ve como un amigo- mintió descaradamente para no traicionar su plan

Ren fue en ese momento que se cómo disparo un flechazo en la espalda dejándolo en un pozo depresivo (tipo como Tamaki cuando Haruhi dice todo lo que piensa, entenderán los que vieron Ouran Host Club) a lo que Ken se mató de risa y termino de cocinar unos riquísimos onigiris, hechos caseramente por ella

-Enamorado deja de deprimirte, ya está banquete hecho por los dioses que cuando comes un bocado ya puedes morir feliz-dijo felizmente

-Si claro, y con eso voy a conseguirla inmortalidad jajaj-dijo sarcásticamente

Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer, Ren cuando dio un bocado no se le pudo escapar una pequeña sonrisa con un pensamiento** que bellos recuerdos one-chan cuando vos querías cocinar y te peleabas con los sirvientes por cocinarme** lo que Ken no pasó desapercibido y le dijo

-¿Y qué tal?

-Sabe bien

- ¿Y quien cocina mejor yo o Kyoko?

-Kyoko-dijo todo colorado como un tomate

-que malo eres nii-chan, pero bueno todo lo que haga esa chica a vos te parecerá perfecto, eso es lo que se llama AMOR

-Cállate baka

-Mira quien habla

Después de eso terminaron de comer y los dos se tomaron un café y ahí es donde empezaba esa charla importante

-¿Y que era lo importante que tenías que decirme?

-¿Porque viniste acá?

-Porque tú me invitaste

-No me hagas la tonta, porque viniste de Francia a Japón a trabajar de manager no tiene sentido

-Otra vez con eso, ya te lo dije vine a acá porque tengo cosas importantes que hacer-dijo subiendo el tono de vos

-¿Cuáles cosas?- dijo Ren tranquilamente

-Eso no te incumbe

-Claro que me incumbe

-Yo ya tengo 21 años Kuon no me trates como una niña

-Pero tú eres mi hermana

-Cuando te conviene soy tu hermana-dijo parándose dándole un golpe a la mesa

-De que estas hablando

-No te hagas el estúpido, pensaste por lo menos en mis sentimientos cuando de un día para otro te fuiste Japón, por ese estúpido orgullo de superar a nuestro padre, pensaste acaso como me sentí sola todo el tiempo, no, no lo hiciste y para llenar la bandeja ni siquiera te dignaste en llamarme y avisarte, me tuvo que llamar Lory para avisarme tu paradero, tuve que convenser a papa para que no fuera en el jet y te trajera, cuando en realidad yo estaba muerta de ganas de verte abrazarte, pegarte, asustarte, insultarte, me lo tuve que aguantar porque de verdad quería que fueras feliz, y no sabes todo lo que después sola tuve que pasar sin mi mejor amigo, mama sufrió mucho, se enfermó, cada 5 segundos se desmayaba en frente de mis ojos y la internaban todo un mes, después sufrí mucho más, estuve al borde de la muerte y cuando quiero rehacer mi vida vienes tu diciendo que me alejara de tu vida que no deseabas verme que era una pesada y acosadora, como crees que me siento con eso dolor tan profundo-dijo empezando a gritar y cayéndose las lagrimas

-Perdón

-De que me perdonas haber, mejor me largo de aquí- dándose la media vuelta para abrir la puerta, cuando una vos la paro

-Perdón por todo, ´por ser un egoísta, estúpido orgulloso, mal nacido que no pensó en tus sentimientos por mi orgullo y egoísmo, por dejarte sola todo este tiempo, por sufrir por mama, perdón por hacerte convencer a papa de que no me molestara, perdón por nunca poder apoyarte en tus logros, perdón por no mandarte un mensaje por tu debut, pero te juro que me he mirado todas las películas que actuaste, estabas muy linda en todas, perdón por cuando viniste a LME no saludarte, si yo desde un segundo sabía que eras vos, aunque estuvieras con el pelo teñido y con lentes de contacto sabía que eras tú, mi bella y linda one-chan, perdón por esos acosos no poder protegerte, no dejar mi ego y abrazarte cuando estabas en tratamiento, pero te juro que quería llorar contigo y abrazarte y decirte que todo estaría bien, por no despedirme de vos cuando te fuiste, por no ver a mama cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte, por decirte que te largues de mi vida cuando intentabas acercarte a mi- empezaron a caerse las lagrimas como una canilla abierta- porque como yo no quiere que te vayas más de mi vida porque de verdad te amo one-chan y no voy a permitir volver a perderte- en ese momento no dudo ni un segundo un abrazo fraternal donde estuvieron junto minutos y minutos llorando los dos en desconsuelo hasta que por sorpresa de Ken Ren seguía llorando desconsoladamente mientras se aferraba más fuerte a la espalda de su one-chan a lo que ella casi se queda sin aire a lo que dijo

-Oyeee nininininini-chaan .eee estas apretando muy fuerte

A lo que el actor número uno reacciono y libero a su one-chan de sus brazos

-Y ahora que me llore todo y casi quebró la caja torácica me perdonas one-chan

-Claro que sí, te perdono también por dejarme toda la ropa llena de tus mocos y gérmenes

- Y yo te perdono por golpear mi mesa

-No seas tan marica Kuon- dijo Ken a lo que Ren sonrió

-¿Que tengo monos otra vez en la cara nii-chan?

-No es que hace mucho que no me llamas Kuon, y no tienes monos, pero tienes un volcán en erupción en tu nariz

-Queeee, no puede ser, déjame ir a tu baño ya

-Jajajaajaj era broma one-chan dios las mujeres son tan escandalosas por una simple mancha en su cara

-Si claro y como olvidar al chico de 14 años que no salía a ningún lugar sin ponerse su colonia

-Hace mucho que no hablábamos como verdaderos hermanos gemelos

-Si la verdad es que fue hace mucho

-¿Y qué te parece?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Gemelos unidos de nuevo

-Gemelos unidos de nuevo

Luego de eso los gemelos Hizuri chocaron los puños en señal de juramente

-Pero dime la verdad, además de dejar la actuación,¿Lory te llamo no?-dijo un poco serio

-¿No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas?-dijo con cara de despistada

-No lo puedo creer, no me digas que se meterán en mi relación con Kyoko

-Yo no dije nada-dijo todavía mas distraia

-Sí que son unos metidos,¿ por cierto estas saliendo con Yashiro?

-¿No porque preguntas eso?

-Es porque siempre los veo juntos en todos lados y siempre los está llamando el presidente

-Pero no significa que estemos saliendo

-¿Y te gusta?

-¿Quien?

-Yashiro,¿ te gusta mi manager?

-Claro que no solo somos amigos

-Sisisi te creo y todo

-Que no puedo tener amigos varones

-Si pero no sabía que tu amigo te prestaba su chaqueta para que no te vean los demás del set, eso es porque tiene celos que otros te vean tan provocadoramente

-Al parecer no sabes que es el código de caballero nii-chan

- Y también no sabía que a tu amigo lo agarrabas de la mano

-Fue porque estaba apurada y el presidente me pidió que fuera con el

-Sisissi como te creo y todo

-Mira quien habla no tienes derecho a criticar mi vida porque si no recuerdo no podes declarar tus sentimientos a Kyoko

-Cállate baka

-Bueno nii-chan me tengo que ir mañana será un largo día de nuevo y quiero descansar un poco

-Está bien, que sueñes con Yashiro bien

-Nii-chan estoy al borde de mandar esta foto tuya vestida de princesa a todo LME y en especial a Kyoko y le puedo mandar a todos tus fobias así que no me provoques porque si no, no podrás comer ni moverte por un mes o mas

Ren trago saliva a la mirada de su hermana, hasta que su hermana cerró la puerta

**Este es todo un tonto, y que tendrá que ver la reconciliación de nosotros con el plan secreto** hasta que apareció una llamada de la persona más indicada **ja hablado de Roma el burro se asoma**

-¿Que sucede cupido?

-Ah Afrodita¿ vuelves de la tierra del mortal?

-Así es con que esta era la poción de la mortalidad jaja

-¡Y ahora que me das las flechas ahora o mañana?

-¿Que prefieres?

-Ahora

-Tú siempre corta de paciencia pero con mucha curiosidad

-Así es la diosa del amor, como se llama la flecha

-Amor sin arena

-Interesante, me lo cuentas ahora

-Está bien lo que vamos a hacer… te lo cuento mañana

-Sabes que para ser cupido eres muy cruel

-Y tú no sirves como diosa del amor

-Cállate

-Bueno mañana nos vemos, chau Afrodita

-Chau estúpido cupido

**Aunque es un estúpido cupido va a ser interesante cuál es su plan, cuanto sufrirás nii-chan y Kyoko jajaja**

**Bueno admito que llore un poco y me deprimí por la escases de review, aunque sea insúltame jajjaja y los review 1 son**

**La única que comento fue mi querida amiga viki así que muchas gracias y hablamos en privado como siempre nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	7. una visita inesperada

Bueno seguimos con el siguiente capi de esta historia hecha por mí, ya ojearon el nuevo capi, el 220, ya salió del manga, extraño a Ren, porque Rennnn, aparece, y deseo matar a esa maldita mujer de hielo que lo único bueno que hizo fue a tener a nuestra querida y amada heroína, bueno empecemos con el capi porque si no tendré que poner esto en clasificación m por lenguaje vulgar

Skip beat no me pertenece, solamente ken es toda mía y hago con ella lo que se me da la bendita gana

Capítulo 7: una visita inesperada

Un rayo de luz solar se puso sobre la dulce y hermosa carita de nuestra querida integrante n 1 de love me que hiso que abriera sus ojitos como un recién nacido que miraba al mundo por primera vez, a lo que Kyoko con una fiaca como la de un perezoso, viendo además de que era temprano se acomodó boca arriba mientras meditaba en los sucesos de ayer

**Ayer sí que fue un día interesante, casi pierdo por poco la concentración, le rogué a Dios que no cediera, que vergüenza, aunque ya admití mis sentimientos hacia a él, no estoy lista para declararme, ¿y si el no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Me ve solo como una amiga? Si seguro, si cuando le di un beso en la mejilla se quedó paralizado del asco, y pobre que Ken se vio metida en esto, estoy segura que no le gusto. Pero que hare cuando no aguante más y no pueda contener, se lo tendré que decir y soportar hacerme pedazos otra vez, pero con todos los amigos que hice ahora me ayudaran a soportarlo, pero el miedo igual esta, bahh bueno déjate Kyoko de inquietar por cosas innecesarias, fíjate en el presente no el mañana, hablando de mañana se me terminan mis vacaciones de verano y empiezo de nuevo las clases la semana que viene se me hicieron tan cortas, bueno después de todo la serie de sucesos de estos tres días sí que me impresionan, tener a la hermana de Ren de manager es re loco admito, hablado de eso como esta padre, me había dicho que fuera a nueva york a ver a madre, tendría que ir en las vacaciones de invierno, ahorrare lo suficiente a partir de ahora y me iré 2 semanas, a ver qué hora es 6:40 am, debo apurarme y levantarme, Ren pasara como siempre a las 7**

De inmediato la pelinaranja se fue a ver la cara en el baño, mientras se daba una ducha de agua bien fría, saliendo apresuradamente ni se molestó en secárselo , mientras a toda velocidad se ponía su ropa, que consistía en una remera de tirantes lila con unos jeans grises y unas sandalias con un poquito de taco, y en el pecho la reina de las rosas, no perdió el tiempo bajo al Daruyama a toda velocidad para darle el ejemplo a su querido amigo, de que siempre, pero siempre desayunar, a lo que comiendo más rápido que una aspiradora, cuando termino de comer la última migaja se escuchó la bocina del auto de Ren a lo que Kyoko baja del Daruyama y entre en el coche y dice

-Buen día chicos-dice Kyoko sorprendida por el hecho de que Yashiro estaba detrás cuando él siempre se sienta en el lugar de copiloto

-y chicas, hoy vengo de colada en el viaje-dice Ken

-Que le sucedió a tu coche- dijo Kyoko confundida

-Se le rompió el motor, ahora está en el taller, le pedí a Ren que me viniera a buscar, porque si el ahora no me venía a buscar yo no iba a llegar, Kyoko ¿porque tienes el pelo mojado?

-Es que me bañe apurada y no tuve tiempo de secarme el pelo

-Kyoko debes tener más cuidado sino te puedes enfermar- dijo Ren

-No pero no me va a pasar nada Ren-dijo Kyoko tranquila

-A quien le importa si se va a enfermar nii-chan, si no te secas el pelo se va a desteñir la pintura y vas a tener un color chocolate horrible

-OMG, no puede ser Ken rápido usa tu pañuelo o algo y sécamelo no quiero que se me destiñe- dijo Kyoko muy aturdida por el tema de su cabello

-nii-chan dame tu saco hay que secarle el pelo a Kyoko- y de un tirón le saco mientras con equilibrio y flexibilidad le secaba el pelo a Kyoko

Mientras que Yashiro y Ren miraban la escena con una gota cada uno en la cabeza estilo anime, mientras intentaban comprender a esas dos mujeres obsesionadas por la estética que tan importante era que se le destiña un poco el color del pelo, hasta que llegaron a LME donde las dos mujeres salieron corriendo a el baño para arreglar algunos detalles

En el baño

-Porque no te secaste el pelo Kyoko, ahora estas toda despeinada y como tu manager debo asegurarme de cuidar tu imagen

-Perdón es que me levante temprano, pero me quede pensando en muchas cosas y no me di cuenta de la hora, hasta que vi que quedaban 20 minutos para bañarme, vestirme y desayunar- decía la ojimiel mientras su manager le peinaba el pelo

-Está bien, no me puedo enojar con vos, solo eres una chica, te voy a poner un poco de maquillaje porque no te lavaste bien la cara

-ME VAS A PONER MAQUILLAJE!- dijo Kyoko con los ojos como estrellas

-Si te pondré algo de rubor con un poco de rimen y un poco de delineador

-siiiiiiiii!

Y ahí ken empezó a ponerle a Kyoko como toda una profesional estilista el maquillaje, ken sabía que ese tono le quedaría precioso ya que ella en su adolescencia había tomado cursos de peluquería, maquillaje y estética, esas movimientos le hicieron acordarse a Kyoko a la bruja, esa rapidez, el estilo que hacía casi magia en uno que la convierto en Setsu Heel, no termino de pensar que escucho a Ken hablar:

-Vamos Kyoko ya está lista, vamos que nii-chan y Yashiro nos están esperando

-Ok

Afuera de LME

-Qué bárbaro esas dos tardan un año

-Si yace y eso que ken estaba arreglando a Kyoko en todo el camino a LME

Y en ese momento Ren echo una mirada al ver a su princesa saliendo del baño junto con ken, pero su princesa tenía algo diferente, no lo veía bien que era, pero cuando se acercó vio mejor, con lo que Ren tenía una expresión que solamente le faltaba babear y listo, vio esos ojos que siempre lo cautivaban con unos pequeños pero lindos rastros de rimen y delineador, él había visto a millones de mujeres con mucho maquillaje que hasta admitía que le daban asco, creían que con solo usarlo ya eran las miss universo, pero Kyoko como siempre tenía algo especial que la hacía verse linda y a la ves sencilla

-Te ves hermosa Kyoko-dijo Yashiro encantado- buen trabajo Ken de seguro tienes un estupendo talento para estas cosas, ahora entiendo porque siempre venís tan linda a LME

Ken al escuchar eso se puso un poco colorada y Yashiro al darse cuenta que no pensó lo que dijo lo sucedió lo mismo-graaa...aaa...a...aciiiiiiiaaaaass Yashiro

-¿Qué te parece mi trabajo nii-chan?-dijo Ken con el objetivo de incomodar a su hermano

-Perfecto one-chan- dijo Ren con lo primero que se le ocurrió

-¿El maquillaje o Kyoko?

-Técnicamente las dos cosas porque fíjate esto, el hecho del maquillaje le da un estilo diferente a la cara de Kyoko al que todos nosotros estamos acostumbrados con ese rimen, delineador y rubor, además que mucho también se debe al hecho de tener una buena estilista como vos one-chan que imagínate que hubieras usado mal el maquillaje sea por las desprolijidad o por el hecho de no combinar el maquillaje, tiene mucho que ver, además de que de verdad no deberíamos preocuparnos por lo físico de estar gastando dinero, que serviría para los pobres que no tienen para comer en porquerías, como el maquillaje, cuando lo más importante es lo que se encuentra en el corazón de uno, porque una persona puede ser extremadamente linda, pero por dentro tiene un corazón horrible o viceversa

-Entiendo- dijo Ken con una mirada confundida por el revuelo de palabras que pronuncio Ren

-Mejor vayamos adentro-decía un Yashiro incomodo llevando empujando de espaldas a Ken que se encontraba todavía en el trance de la verdadera belleza

A lo que dejaron a Ren y Kyoko solos unos pocos segundos hasta que Ren dijo:

-Las damas primero- extendiendo la mano para que pasara

-Gracias caballero

Decían los dos mientras jugaban la princesa y el príncipe a lo que Yashiro les aviso

-Si quieren vayan a pasear por ahí, con Ken vamos a hablar con el presidente

-Ok-dijeron los dos mientras se iban a la cafetería a seguir con su charla

En la oficina de Lory

-Maldito Tora como se te ocurre interrumpir a Takumi y Misaki en un momento tan importante del amor

-Presidente ya vinimos

-Holaa chicos… que le ocurrió a Ken

-Ahora le cuento presidente, déjeme poner a Ken en un sillón para que descanse

En ese momento le conto la situación de esa mañana la locura de Ken de arreglar a Kyoko, el excelente trabajo que era muy parecido al de Ten-chan y el argumento con el cual contesto Ren

-Vaya eso se llama evadir momento incomodo con argumento tonto

-Si lose, Ken me dijo que quería hablar con nosotros que ocurre

-Hay que esperar a que Ken se despierte de la confusión

-Ya está Lory, yo ya estoy bien, desde cuando escuche todo desde el momento en el Yashiro empezó a contar la serie de sucesos que desencadenaron mi shock total

-Y ¿Porque no dijiste nada?- dijo Lory

-porque quería saber sino hablarían de mí, ahora cuéntanos Lory ¿cuál es el plan?

-Bueno como ustedes dos saben Kyoko la semana que viene empieza de nuevo la preparatoria su último año

-Si de eso estaba enterada, y que sucede

-Bueno el plan es que ustedes vayan a Guam, yo me encargare de los gastos y los pasajes, y ustedes deben hacer que para antes que de que Kyoko termine la preparatoria deben lograr que ella y Ren estén juntos, porque si no, ken te mandare directo un vuelo a América y Yashiro puedes despedirte de tu trabajo de manager

-Lory ¿Estas bien?, nunca te vi así, enserio estas tan desesperado porque ellos se unan, que nos estas amenazando

-Perdón chicos es que estoy muy frustrado

-¿Qué sucede Lory?

-Es que Tora interrumpió a Misaki y Takumi en el momento más importante del amor no es justoooo- empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

-Tranquilo Lory, desahógate, ya paso, ya habrá otro momento- decía Ken consolando al presidente mientras lo abrazaba y Yashiro miraba con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

-¿Mejor?

Lory asintió

-Bueno ahora que estas calmado, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-El plan se llama **amor sin arenas**, hoy estamos a miércoles, el sábado de la semana que viene, quiero que se vayan a Guam, el sábado bien temprano vendrá mi jet privado a buscarlos, y ahí se los dejo a ustedes

-Perfecto presidente

-si genial Lory, estaba pensando en invitarlo a Kyoko, Ren y Yashiro a comer en mi casa hoy en la noche, entonces le tiro la bomba

-Como dice el dicho tres mentes piensan mejor que una

-No era dos mentes

-Pero yo lo cambio sí quiero

-Bueno hay que irnos Ken

-Quedémonos un rato más quiero ver kaichou wa maid-sama

-Lo vas a ver después, tenemos que ir a ver a Ren y a Kyoko

-Por fis solo un ratito

-Tenemos que irnos, no quiero ver la cara tenebrosa de Ren

-hablando de Ren, y ¿Qué tal la charla de anoche?- dijo Lory interesado

Ken se puso un poco colorada y se le soltó una sonrisa

-Se reconciliaron- dijo Lory

Ella asintió

-Genial, un peso menos – dijo Lory

-Así es, vámonos Yashiro nos estas esperando, hasta luego Lory

-Hasta luego presidente

Llegaron a la cafetería (el lugar más sagrado para las charlas de estos chicos) y los vio a lo que a Ken dio el primer paso del plan **amor sin arenas:**

-nii-chan, Kyoko ¿Tienen algo que hacer hoy a la noche?

-No nada

-Yo tampoco

-Y vos Yashiro ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-No, no tengo nada que hacer ¿por?

-Es que a los tres los quiero invitar a comer en mi departamento, ya que en una semana se te terminan las vacaciones de verano de Kyoko y me gustaría preguntarte algo Kyoko

-Seria magnifico

-Está bien one-chan

-Conta conmigo ken

-Bueno vengan a las 8 pm

-Ahí estaré-dijeron los tres en coro

-Perfecto Kyoko, vámonos tenemos que ir ahora a una audición para ese papel que tanto querías, a ver que te dicen

-¿Qué papel quieres Kyoko?

-Buuuee..nooo

-Es el de un dorama del anime que ya está por terminar, es uno de mis preferidos kaichou wa maid-sama

-Ehh y para que personaje

-Misaki

-Ya veo, espero que te den el papel Kyoko chau

-hasta la noche, vamos Kyoko

Y el dia siguió igual, Kyoko después de meterse en el personaje de la kaichou endemoniada, que no era tan diferente a su verdadero carácter, consiguiendo sin ninguna duda el puesto y con fecha de grabación, justo para las vacaciones de invierno lo que no le causaría ningún problema, mientras que Ren audicionaba para un drama llamado **corazón de papel** que era muy parecida a su historia con Kyoko, de solo verlo quedo como reparto, ahora se tendría que ver quien sería la co-protagonista

Mientras tanto, después Kyoko no tuvo nada que hacer, a lo que ken estaba a punto de llevarla a la casa cuando la chica de corazón generoso dijo:

-No te molesta si te ayudo a preparar tu departamento para la cena

-No hace falta Kyoko, anda ve y arréglate para la hora, yo le digo ahora Ren que te vaya a buscar

-pero enserio, no me molesta, no molestes a Ren, estoy bien así, no hace falta que me arregle

-Está bien, pero en mi casa te presto ropa

-Ok vamos

Las dos amigas se dirigieron felices a el departamento que de por sí, no estaba desarreglado, solo había que cocinar barrer un poco y listo, entonces haciendo el ritual más serio y sagrado del mundo para tomar decisiones, le toco a Ken barrer lamentablemente, por una mala elección de roca, y a Kyoko la triunfadora, por una sabia elección de papel, cocinaba una deliciosa comida, después de barrer todo el departamento Ken dijo:

-¿Que parece si cocino algo especial?

-¿A qué te réferis?

-Una comida Latinoamericana

-Fuiste a América Latina

-Así es, si hace unos varios años con papa nos fuimos y conocí una comida que me encanto, fuimos a Argentina

-enserio, y sabes hablar el argentino

-jajaajajjajajaaj, perdón Kyoko, en realidad, en Argentina se habla español , como en España, México, Colombia, Perú, Chile, etc.., bueno en Argentina conocí a una amiga que tenía una madre paraguaya, ósea su mama venia de Paraguay, y ella me hiso probar una comida que ellos llaman sopa paraguaya, pero no tiene nada que ver con la sopa, pero es riquísima me encanto y le pedí la receta y me conto también que esa sopa simboliza la unidad en la cena, la verdad que la voy a preparar para que puedan probarla

-Enserio será un honor comer una comida de otro continente

-Bueno entonces déjame la cocina a mí ahora, tú mientras ponte bella para mi nii-chan, para que se quede con la boca abierta como hoy en el día

-Oky, pero no te burles de mi-dijo Kyoko con la cabeza baja y con un puchero

Mientras tanto Ken seguía cocinando hasta que metió la masa de la sopa en el horno y limpio todo que parecía un chiquero, y luego se fue a arreglar junto con Kyoko, aunque el estilo era casual porque solamente era una cena, debía ser casual elegante con lo que lo que se pusieron fue esto

Ken: llevaba unos jeans azul-negro con una remera blanca fina un poco ajustada tres cuartos, y abajo una remera blanca de algodón tipo strapple que le era ajustado debido a que el tres cuarto era transparente

Kyoko: unos jeans verde fluor con una musculosa blanca larga que le llegaba por la cadera y un sombrero chiquito negro tipo boina

Ni bien terminaron de arreglarse entraron Ren con Yashiro que estaban vestidos de esta manera

Ren: unos pantalones negros de jeans, con una camisa de tonos verdes a cuadros

Yashiro: sacándole formalismo a su look, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla marrón oscuro

-Qué bueno que pudieron venir, justo salíamos de cambiarnos, pero que les parece si tomamos unos mates antes de la cena, ¿Saben que son los mates?

-Había oído de ello, pero nunca probé

-Yo sí, un día en el Ryokan de los padres de Sho, un cliente me conto y me hiso probar, estaba riquísimo

-A mí y a nii-chan nos encanta, lo tomábamos siempre los pequeños, lo conocimos gracias a los viajes de mi papa a Argentina

-Ya veo, yo cebo

-Está bien Kyoko, pero haber como saben

Y en ese momento empezó la ronda de mates, al principio fue graciosos ver como Kyoko y Yashiro de inexpertos tomaban todo de un sorbo quemándose completamente la lengua, a lo que tanto Ken como Ren se mataban de la risa y cuando Kyoko empezó a preguntar sobre la cultura de América

-¿Qué diferencias hay entre la cultura de América y la nuestra?

-La verdad es que hay muchísima, además del idioma, allí por ejemplo no se come con palillos, se usan cubiertos como el tenedor, el cuchillo la cuchara etc..., también nosotros ahí no te decimos de manera formal por el apellido, sabemos tu nombre y te decimos así, no usamos honoríficos y cuando nos saludamos o despedimos damos besos en la mejilla o cuando damos las gracias, eso son algunas diferencias

Cuando Ken hablo de la forma de dar gracias en América a Kyoko se le erizo la piel recordando las gracias de Ren por la gelatina y el regalo, lo que Ken noto y dijo:

-Nii-chan no me digas que le diste a Kyoko por alguna razón en especial las gracias en estilo americano

A lo que Ren se puso rojo como el tomate, dijo como excusa- voy al baño- y a lo que Kyoko también como excusa dijo- voy a cambiar la yerba del mate- a lo que se fue corriendo a lo que causo que Yashiro como Ken se empezaron a matar de risa

-Que payasos jajajajajaa

-Sí que si

-Y eso que no te mostré la foto de Ren como una princesa hada

-Escuche la palabra hada princesa, que sucede

-Es que le quería mostrar a Yashiro una foto de un conocido con un disfraz de princesa hada, quieres verla conmigo

-SIIIII!

-Ven en esta estábamos en un acto de cuento de fantasía

-Es muy bonita, como se llama

-Bonito

-Queeeeeee es un chico?

Ken asiente

-Como se llama el chico

-Es nii-chan

-What? Que hace Ren vestido de princesa de las hadas

-Es que yo tenía que hacer ese papel y me empujaron unas compañeras de las escaleras y me lastime las rodillas y era de último momento y como el en ese momento era de mi estatura, rubio y de ojos verdes y chiquito quedo como mi doble

-Por un momento pensé que era una amiga tuya, en ese momento se parecía tanto a una chica

-No le digan a nii-chan que les mostré esto, sino me volverá a odiar como antes, porque Kyoko le voy a contar a nii-chan que vos estas enamorada de él y Yashiro vas a despertar después en un tanque de oxigeno

-Okey- dijeron los dos tragando saliva

-Bueno vamos a poner la mesa, para comer la riquísima comida de Kyoko

A lo que un emperador de la noche saliendo del baño paro la oreja y dijo- que tú cocinaste Kyoko

-si hice solamente esto-señalando la comida- la sorpresa está en el horno

-Que sorpresa

-Las sorpresas son sorpresas porque no se dicen, espera hasta después

-Buen provecho dijeron en coro

A lo que cuando tanto Ken como Yashiro se quedaron impactados por el increíble sabor de esa comida que deseaba un delicioso y placentero sabor en tu lengua que te daba el deseo de más y más a lo que Ken dijo:

-Kyoko eres una genia en la cocina, con razón que Ren te pedía a cada rato que le cocines, te aviso que ya te podes casar, jijiji

-gra…..ciciciciaaa- dijo Kyoko muy colorada

-One-chan no hace falta esos dos últimos comentarios

-Pero si es la verdad, o no quieres que Kyoko se case

-Claro que quiero que se case** conmigo obvio**

-Entonces cual es el problema, bah olvídalo

Mientras tanto seguían comiendo mientras charlaban y se reían como un par de amigos unidos, hasta que terminaron de comer, y Ken se escabullo a la cocina para sacar su obra maestra del horno, ese exquisito manjar latinoamericano lleno de cebolla y queso, su creación, a lo que poniéndole un mantel lo llevo a la mesa

-Espero que les gustes, es una de las comidas que aprendí cuando fui con papa a argentina, taran!- dijo mientras sacaba el mantel dejando ver la sopa

-¿Qué es esto Ken?- pregunto Yashiro muy curioso

-Sopa paraguaya, no es así

-Veo que Lory te conto acerca del viaje con papa a América Latina

-Algo me conto

-Pero que tiene de sopa

-En realidad no tengo ni idea, pero en Paraguay la llaman así, es como una polenta dura con queso y cebolla, pruébenla

-Ok- a lo que Kyoko y Yashiro agarraron un pedazo y cuando comieron se les abrieron los ojos por el increíble sabor, saboreando el irresistible queso de vaca que se derretía en la boca de uno, con la cebolla de sabor amorgo y picando que te daba las ganas por comer más y más, haciendo la cebolla la verdura favorita

-Me encanta

-Está buenísimo Ken, pásame la receta que después lo quiero cocinar

-Oky Kyoko, pero nii-chan no agarraste

-No, te agradezco one-chan, pero no tengo apetito- dijo sin darse cuenta de su propia condena

-Ren tienes que comer, abre la boca, te desmayaras si no comes nada- dijo Kyoko acercándose rapidísimo a Ren

-Kyoko para- sin darse cuenta con la fuerza de Kyoko, Ren se cayó de la silla, con Kyoko agarrándolo, poniendo a Kyoko encima de Ren, en una posición muy comprometedora

-Perdón Ren te encuentras bien- dijo Kyoko hincada sobre el abdomen de Ren

-Está bien, no pasa nada Kyoko

-No te lastimaste, déjame ver tu cara por ahí te raspaste o te golpeaste muy fuerte- dijo Kyoko preocupada acercando sus caras y cuando estaban a 10 ctms de distancia

-Tranquila Kyoko, no me paso nada- dijo tomándola de los hombros todavía en el piso, sin darse cuenta que había también dos personas presente ahí

.ejem…. Si desean hacer esas cosas búsquense un hotel- dijo Ken rompiendo la atmosfera romántica

-ehh…- Kyoko mas roja que el color de la salsa de tomate levanto la pierna, saliendo de su posición hincada y permitiendo que él se levante

-Kyoko sí que eres terrible con el tema de mi alimentación jajja- dijo Ren riéndose para sorpresa de todos

-no pensé Kyoko que serias tan pervertida para violar a actor n 1 de Japón

Kyoko estaba a punto de refutar cuando se escuchó el ruido del timbre

-Que visitas a estas hora, ¿A quién invitaste?

-no se nii-chan yo no invite a nadie más- a lo que Ken mientras hablaba con ellos, se dirigió a la puerta, donde hubo un gran momento de silencio y luego se escucharon las palabras de Ken

-papa, mama ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Al fin termine este capítulo que medio largo lo hice, y según lo vieron puse costumbre de mi amado país como mi querido Paraguay, para darle onda bueno, puse muchas costumbres paraguayas como argentinas que muchos no entienden así aquí tengo las referencias**

**Mate: es la infusión hecha con hojas de yerba mate, que se toma con una bombilla y agua caliente y con azúcar o amargo, una costumbre es beberlo en América latina**

**Cebar: servir el mate a uno solo o a muchas personas**

**Sopa paraguaya: La sopa paraguaya es un plato típico de la gastronomía de Paraguay producto del sincretismo guaraní y español. Los guaraníes acostumbraban a consumir comidas pastosas elaboradas con harina de maíz o de mandioca envueltas en hojas de güembé o banana y cocinadas entre ceniza caliente. Los jesuitas (en su mayoría españoles), introdujeron el uso de: queso, huevos y leche (aditivos que fueron agregados a las comidas preparadas por los guaraníes). Por esto, la sopa paraguaya se trata de un bizcocho esponjoso salado, de muy rico contenido calórico y proteico.**

**Si desean más información respecto a la sopa avísenme en PM**

**A contestar sus bellos review**

**Mutemuia: como dije, es mi personaje así que ahí tiene su sexto sentido jajjaa, pero ren todavía no se rinde y ahí tienes lo de ren en princesa, maso menos tenían 12 años los dos y era en el acto jaaja, si OHSC fue uno de los primeros animes shojos que vi y esta re cheto saludos**

**Viki: es la pura verdad casi se mató el y kyoko cuando se le ocurrio cocinar, no me acuerdo que capitulo fue, pero me parece que fue en la temporada de los hermanos heel, y bueno soy una re llorona, mi hermana me dice que ella no llora porque es del tipo del macho que se respeta, y bueno ya viste la reacción ahora queda que kyoko no lo diga y listos, besos**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi chauchi**


	8. conociendo más a los Hizuri

Aquí toy yo con el siguiente capi, de esta historia, se me pasa volando el tiempo, cuando recordé me faltaba un días para publicar, con mi amiga la señora imaginación hemos creado el siguiente capítulo, que va a ser muy cómico mis amigos, y después les digo algo cuando termine

Capítulo 8: conociendo más a los Hizuri

-papa, mama ¿que hacen aquí?

No pudo terminar de hablar que su querido padre se abalanzo sobre ella, dándole uno de sus cariñosos pero peligrosos abrazos de osos a su querida hija, estuvieron minutos hasta que Ken, se estaba quedando sin aire

-daddy, no puedo respirar- dijo Ken toda morada

-qué mala eres, hace un montón de tiempo que no te veo, y me niegas un abrazo, eres más mala que tu madre- dice Kuu con un puchero en la cara

**De tal palo, tal astilla, me abrazo incluso más fuerte, que la vez que Ren me pidió perdón, a este paso me voy a morir con la caja torácica rota y todas las costillas quebradas**

-Ken, cuanto tiempo te extrañe un montón- dijo Julieta dándole un abrazo a su hija, que a diferencia de Kuu, este era más tierno y fue correspondido

-no es justo, a mama si le respondes el abrazo y a mí me rechazas- dijo Kuu con la cara original del perrito mendigando perdón

-daddy is baka- dijo Ken mientras sonreía

-decídete, vas a hablar inglés o japonés Ken- dijo Kuu buscando pelea

-yo hablo como quiero de hecho se hablar francés, inglés, japonés, español, estaba también pensando hablar el chino mandarín o el coreano, después lo voy a pensar bien, pasen tanto querían verme justo estaba comiendo con nii-san, su manager y Kyoko

-esta mi hija aquí- pregunto Julieta muy impaciente

-sí, pero primero saluda a tu hijo, che, hace mucho que no tienes contacto con el- dijo mientras se dirigían a la sala

Cuando Kuon vio a su hermana junto con sus padres, literalmente se le cayó la quijada al piso, y no reacciono hasta que Julieta lo abrazo

-my baby, sabes cuánto te extrañe, no vuelvas a no llamarte jamás entendido, porque la próxima vez no dejare que Ken me convenza, tomare a honey (así se llama su jet) y te traer si hace falta a rastras

-no te preocupes mommy, no volverá a pasar, y lo del jet, no lo iba a hacer daddy-dijo Kuon sonriendo

-yo lo dije, porque me estaba volviendo loca, casi quemo la comida de los nervios cuando te fuiste, y empecé a cocinar horrible por tu culpa-dijo Julieta un poco enojada

**Lo de volverse loca lo entiendo, pero que queme y cocine mal, ya lo tiene de nacimiento**- pensaba Kuon mientras se reía

-y ¿quién es el joven que los acompaña?, es tu novio Ken

-no no no nononno, es solo el manager de Ren y nuestro amigo-dijo ken muy colorada

-me presento soy Yashiro Yukihito, manager de Ren

-un gusto yashiro soy Julieta Hizuri

-y yo Kuu Hizuri

-un placer conocerlos a los papas de Ren, siempre los quise conocer-dijo Yashiro muy emocionado

-ya veo y mi querida hija donde esta…- antes que pudiera reaccionar alguien lo abrazo de atrás a Kuu

-daddy te extrañe mucho- dijo Kyoko feliz de ver a la familia reunida

- oh esa es mi preciosa hija Kyoko, yo me coló en su abrazo- dijo Julieta abrazando esta ves a Kyoko

-ohhh, que lindo, pero, bah, yo también soy muy celosa

Kuon solamente miraba con alegría, ese bello momento de familia, ese aire de amor fraternal que hace mucho no lo veía, lo recordaba, aunque hubiera sido poco tiempo fueron los mejores de su vida, donde pescaba con su padre y su hermana, luego ken hacia sus deliciosos sushi, para evitar que Julieta cocine, recordar estar en la fuente de su casa y ahí los cuatro sentados bromeando en risas y risas, pensaba Kuon acerca de eso con una sonrisa, hasta que su querida hermana lo despertó de su fantasía

-nii-san no te quedes ahí parado y únete al abrazo de la familia al fin reunida- dijo Ken

Kuon suspiro y se unió al abrazo familiar que duro como unos 10 minutos, mientras Yashiro miraba con una cara de forever alone, cuando termino ese abrazo se sentaron todos y comenzaron a hablar

-porque no me avisaron que venían aquí, si me lo decían hubiera preparado más comida-dijo Ken un poco enojada

-es que en justo esta semana hasta el viernes tengo que participar en una película americana, llamada **en la punta del mundo**- dijo Kuu todavía abrazando a Kyoko

-y aprovechando que la última toma la debe grabar en Japón, Tokio quisimos darte una visita y poder conocer a mi nueva hija, y ver a mi querido baby para felicitarlos por su reconciliación-dijo Julieta abrazando a Kuon

-¿pero cómo supieron mi dirección y que nosotros nos reconciliamos?- dijeron los gemelos en coro

-tengo mis contactos- dijo Kuu

-Lory- dijeron los mini Hizuri

-además que hace un montón que no nos sentamos a comer juntos, y también le queremos dar la bienvenida a su nueva hermana y nuestra hija- dijo Kuu abrazando más fuerte a Kyoko

-daddy vas a asfixiar a onee-chan, suéltala que me voy a quedar sin onee-chan- dijo Ken riéndose

-otou-san, okaa-san, onee-sama y nii-san (pobre kuon primero a la friendzone, ahora a la brotherzone), me gustaría que me contaran más detalles de mi familia ¿puede ser?

-pues claro my love, ya eres parte de la familia y mereces saber los detalles, ¿no chicos?- dijo Julieta

-así es one-chan ponte cómoda que será un poco largo- dijo Ken

- y para eso traje unos ricos bombones de américa, lo único malo que son comprados, yo los quería hacer caseros, pero no me alcanzo el tiempo- dijo Julieta un poco triste

**Que suerte, gracias a dios que no cocino** pensaron los tres Hizuri al mismo tiempo

-ahí traigo un plato para ponerlos- dijo Kyoko dirigiéndose para la cocina

-también traje algo para tomar- dijo Julieta sacando de su bolso tres champan y una sidra, empezó a servir a todos hasta que un Hizuri hablo:

-no gracias mommy no puedo tomar alcohol-dijo Ken en un tono serio

-porque baby, si a vos te gusta mucho la sidra- dijo Julieta muy curiosa

-tengo que después llevar a Kyoko a su casa y debo manejar

-yo la llevo one-chan toma tranquila la sidra-dijo Kuon

-no te quiero molestar nii-san, ya tienes que llevar a yashiro, ya es mucho, además supongo que tanto mommy como daddy se van a quedar a dormir acá, no te preocupes- dijo poniendo en su copa jugo- o acaso es para tener una oportunidad de estar a solas con kyoko- dijo levantando una ceja

-no digas estupideces one-chan-dijo kuon serio

-que sorpresa no sabía que te gustaba kyoko, kuon- dijo Julieta un poco sorprendida

-yo cuando llegue y lo vi me di cuenta enseguida de que sentía algo por kyoko, no sé porque no te declaras nii-san

-podemos hablar de esto en otro momento one-chan

-en la cocina no se escucha nada, y kyoko tardara un rato en encontrar el plato, daddy desde cuanto lo sabias

-desde que lo vi con kyoko en modo kuon

-¿qué paso conmigo en modo kuon?- vino kyoko trayendo una bandeja para los bombones

-no nada kyoko, le preguntaba a daddy, si cuando ehh….. Vio a kuon la última vez que estuvo en Japón y me dijo que fue cuando estaba contigo- dijo muy nerviosa ken y para cambiar de tema pregunto- ¿como se portó daddy cuando lo conociste?

Cuando kuu recordó como se había portado al principio trago saliva porque sabía lo que se le esperaba

-bueno al principio me acuerdo que me trato re mal, me pidió una comida especifica americana que no me acuerdo como se llamaba y luego no le gusto la pinta y la tiro, y dijo que era una tonta y que no le gusto- cuando kyoko termino de recordar esa parte, se sintió un aura de enojo de parte de Julieta sobre kuu a lo que Julieta dijo:

-kuu querido, la comida no se mide de acuerdo a la pinta, sino al sabor, podrías haberla probado y después dar tu opinión

-es que quería llamar la atención de kuon y pensé que si hacia eso kyoko se quejaría y kuon vendría a confrontarme, fue en la época que según vos te quedaban tres meses de vida-dijo kuon muy nervioso

-PERO ESO NO ES EXCUSA PARA DESPERDICIAR COMIDA, SABES CUANTA GENTE SE MUERE DE HAMBRE TODOS LOS AÑOS POR NO PODER CONSEGUIR COMIDA!- dijo gritándolo lo que dejo a kuu con el rostro llorando y mendigando perdón hincado y pidiendo perdón a Julieta diciendo lo siento y no volverá a pasar

Kyoko se le vino un escalofrió recordando el aura de enojo de kuon, ahora sabia de quien era ese carácter del que habían salido kuon y ken

-baby y ¿que otras cosas hiso mi tontito esposo?

Bueno después de eso cambio y hasta incluso me ayudo a ver unos de los punto del mundo de la actuación que yo no entendía, haciéndome actuar de kuon por un tiempo, lo que me dio el valor para aceptar el papel antagónico de natsu en box r

-yo ame a esa tétrica natsu tan sadica, y muy bella, con ese toque al caminar de súper modelo, te juro que esos pasos al caminar son iguales a los míos

-ahh ya entiendo

-que entiendes kyoko- dijo kuu muy curioso

-porque los pasos de natsu de modelo me los enseño kuon, como no me salía bien el personaje le pedí ayuda y me ayudo

Los hizuri levantaron una ceja mientras miraban a ren totalmente colorado y yashiro con la intención de molestar a ren dijo:

-con razón, eso explica esa noche que kyoko se quedó a dormir, que vi una cinta pegada en el piso de tu departamento ren- a lo que tanto ren como kyoko quedaron completamente rojos y los hizuri estaban a punto de explotar de la risa, hasta que kyoko decidió hablar:

-pero no pedí hablar de mí, yo quisiera conocerlos mejor a ustedes como los hizuri

-tienes razón hija, empecemos con lo básico como yo y Julieta nos conocimos, enamoramos y casamos-dijo kuu

-y mientras disfruten de estos chocolates que los compre con todo mi corazón-dijo juliet

- no gracias mommy no tengo ganas de chocolates-dijo ken

-no me gustan las cosas dulces-dijo ren

-porque mis hijos carnales deben ser tan malos conmigo, y vos kyoko vas a ser mala también- decía juliet casi llorando (debería ser en vez de modelo actriz, porque con esas actuaciones todos se lo creen)

-tranquila mommy yo me los comeré todos-dijo kyoko tratando de calmar a su madre postiza (osea como decir que en realidad no es su madre pero se lo dice de cariño)

-yo también juliet-san quedara rechinando de lo limpio ese plato porque no quedara nada de chocolates-dijo yashiro intentado tambien que juliet se calme

-gracias chicos ustedes deberían ser mis hijos en vez de esos engendros que tengo de hijo- dijo eso mirando tanto a kuon como a ken

-mommy porque no empiezas de una vez, kyoko seguro está muerta de la intriga

-bueno empecemos yo empecé como actor trabajando en LME, donde me hice muy buen amigo de lory, me volví muy famoso debido a mi debut como katsuku en Tsukinomori donde gane mucha fama por ese lado romántico de katsuki, luego hice películas en Hollywood y gran aparte de América, también hice algunas en Japón, me hice famoso al instante y llegue estar en los primeros lugares de los actores más famosos de América y otros continentes, pero no le hallaba sentido a mi vida a pesar de tenerlo todo hasta que…

-bueno ahora les cuento mi historia, empecé trabajando en pequeños comerciales de pinturas, perfumes etc, hasta que unos productores me ofrecen trabajar de modelo por mi perfecta estatura y mi esbelto cuerpo, y trabaje para una línea de ropa llamada **La rose **y ahí empecé a trabajar en revistas muy famosos y con otros modelos muy conocidos hasta que llegue en la edad, que por así decirlo, las hormonas de alborotan, y empecé a salir con otros famosos, pero la mayoría eran muy desubicados y a veces me trataban como un objeto o solamente salían conmigo porque era muy linda, y eso me hizo volverme una mujer anti-hombre hasta que…..

-lo conocí

-la conocí

-y ¿qué impresión tenían cada uno del otro y que los hizo enamorarse?- pregunto kyoko

-bueno cuando nos conocimos, fue porque me invitaron hacer una sesión de fotos con juliet, debido a que mi manager me dijo que sería una excelente de poner en una sección de fotos a dos potencias, mi primera impresión de ella era que es una chica linda, esos ojos verdes me cautivaron completamente, esa mirada llena de alegría y felicidad, esa fue mi primera impresión

-bueno cuando me dijeron que iba a trabajar con el gran kuu hizuri me dije a mi misma otra arrogante actor más, por si acaso voy a llevar tacos me dije a mi misma, y cuando lo vi me impresiono que según lo que me habían contado fuera japonés, y tuviera ojos verdes y pelo rubio, admito que me parecía muy apuesto, pero para mí era otro hombre retorcido, esa fue mi primera impresión

-nos empezamos a conocer después, porque yo por accidente me había llevado su celular y empezamos a tener más contacto, cuando la conocí supe que era alguien especial, trabajadora, que se dedicaba de cuidar a los demás, con esos ojos y esa vos que con mirarla me sacaba todas la angustias y penas que tenía y me trasmitía muchísimas paz y felicidad, con ese espíritu positivo que siempre estaba conmigo

-como bien lo dijo el, así empezamos a conocernos y me sorprendió que a pesar de ser muy apuesto y famoso, no era como los demás actores que conocía, era muy educado conmigo, sabia como tratar a una dama, nunca se quiso propasar conmigo, y además que me enamore porque siempre quería ayudarme, y me empezó a tratar bien cuando conoció como era, no por verme una cara bonita

-y me enamore de ella

-me enamore de el

-¿cómo empezaron a salir?

-bueno como les dije yo era muy buen amigo de lory, y el con su detector del amor se dio cuenta que me gustaba juliet, recuerdo que con ayuda de su esposa hicieron la mil y una para que me confesara, hasta incluso recuerdo que nos encerró a los dos en la noria, y la paro para que yo me confiese

-si me acuerdo, pero al final yo me confesé, le dije que hace tiempo que me gustaba, que era muy diferente a los demás hombres que conocía y recuerdo que le dije perdón si me vas a odiar, le tire de la corbata y lo bese a lo que él me correspondió y empezamos a salir

-qué vergüenza daddy dejar que una chica se te confiese y que te bese, eso te deja a vos como un cobarde-dijo ken

-no me lo repitas, lory me gozo (ósea se aprovechó de esa situación y lo empezó a burlar) por un mes y en la boda ni te cuento

-continua otou-san-dijo kyoko

-bueno luego de casarnos juliet, ni paso un año que recibí la notica que sería padre y pasando los nueve meses nacieron ken y kuon

-que bella historia de amor padres-dijo kyoko

-enserio yo insisto daddy fuiste un cobarde- dijo ken medio seria a lo que a kuu se puso en un pozo depresivo (de tal palo, tal astilla)

-y kyoko, my love cuéntanos tu pasado, quiero conocer mejor a mi hija

A lo que kyoko suspiro y les conto su pasado triste y lamentable, mientras que tanto kuu como juliet estaban sonándose los mocos de lo triste que era esa historia de kyoko

-la verdad es muy triste que nunca en tu vida hayas recibido una muestra de amor a pesar de ser una persona muy dulce, pero te juro que seremos tus mejores padres postizos- dijo juliet mientras abrazaba a kyoko

-okaa-san me gustaría que me cuentes destalles de ken y kuon cuando eran chicos, porque se el pasado tanto de ken como de kuon

-está bien yo te cuento como era kuon de chico, el de chico siempre fue un chico obediente, listo, alegre, recuerdo que a veces cuando podíamos nos íbamos a algún lago y con su padre siempre pescaban, aunque confieso que era muy apegado a mí, siempre me fije que ellos comieran bien, recuerdo que a kuon lo obligaba a comer siempre, él era muy tranquilo y muy amable, pero también era muy serio como kuu, había veces que le tenía que dar un chirlo para que cambie esa cara seria que tenía siempre

-sigo yo, ken siempre fue muy aventurera, divertida, simpática, alegre, era una réplica de juliet cuando la conocí, era muy traviesa e inquieta, además que era muy celoso y apegada a mí, también lo quería mucho a kuon, ella saco mi buena mano para la cocina, debido que en su adolescencia después de la partida de kuon me acompañaba a todos mis viajes de trabajo, ella siempre cuando sufre no te lo va a demostrar porque ella siempre sintió que sería una molestia por los demás, y lo raro que cuando se volvió adolecente se volvió más tranquila leía, estudiaba, siempre estaba sentada afuera en el árbol de la mansión sola ahí, hasta que se decidio independizar y le dimos el permiso de irse, y cuando juliet se enfermó mal, ella estaba todos los días en el hospital con juliet, hasta que ella volvió a Japón y se reconcilio con kuon

- la verdad que kuon y ken son muy diferentes en personalidades, pero se notan que son hermanos, además que ken tiene gestos iguales a su nii-san- dijo yashiro

-sabias yashiro que en realidad ken nació primero, nació 6 minutos antes que kuon, esperábamos solamente a ken y cuando ella nació, veíamos que mi pansa no bajaba hasta que nació kuon, fue tan chistoso, recuerdo que kuu se desmayó del asombro - dijo juliet

-pero ¿porque ken le dice a kuon nii-san y kuon le dice a ken onee-chan?- dijo kyoko confundida

-eso es por dos razones-dijo kuu

-la primera que onee-chan era muy bajita antes y no creían que fuéramos gemelos sino que éramos solo hermanos- dijo kuon

-la segunda que kuon era muy sobreprotector conmigo y muy celoso, y parecía todo un nii-san- dijo ken

- gracias otou-san y okaa-san por contarme acerca de ustedes

-de nada hija, y fue un placer por fin conocer a la chica que tanto tiempo kuu me dijo maravillas, mañana nos gustaría ir con todos ustedes, incluyéndote yashiro , a pasear por ahí

-gracias okaa-san hip, hip, hip- dijo kyoko, parándose y cuando estaba enfrente de ren- te amo ren-sama- dijo abrazándole y con la fuerza que dio cayéndose encima de ren, **esto es un dejavu** pensaba ren recordando el accidente de hace rato respecto a la alimentación

-kyoko levántate- dijo ken intentando levantar a kyoko que estaba pegada a ren como una garrapata

-no quiero, ren-sama es todo mío, no te le acerques, porque es todo mío, hasta le deje una marca de propiedad en el cuello, hace mucho tiempo, nii-san me pertenece- dijo kyoko sin vergüenza alguna, sin saber ni ken, kuu o juliet sabían de los hermanos heel y que yashiro no estaba enterado lo del chupón

-¿cómo que te dejo un chupón?, eso no es verdad o si ren- dijo yashiro decía totalmente también colorado (ya se imaginaran también en qué estado esta), mientras que ren totalmente colorado recordando todo lo que había pasado esa noche donde kyoko en su papel de setsu heel le había dejado un chupón y le había dicho que él era completamente de ella

Mientras que tanto kuu como juliet estaban con la quijada por el piso al saber lo que había hecho su hija postiza

-eso ya no importa ahora, después nii-san y kyoko nos darán una buena explicación, pero esto me huele a una de las retorcidas ideas de lory, lo importante ahora es que, es obvio por lo colorada que esta kyoko, y por lo que está haciendo, está enferma con gripe, ayúdame yashiro a desprender a kyoko de nii-san- dijo seria

A lo que no se dio cuenta de que unas manos se pusieron por detrás de ella y la abrazaron fuertemente- te amo ken no me dejes- dijo yashiro totalmente alcoholizado, mientras que estaba una ken totalmente roja, un ren totalmente enojado, un kuu desmayado y una juliet con una cara de whattt

Juliet que era la única que pudo reaccionar le toco la frente a yashiro, lo olio un segundo y dijo- no está enfermo, su aliento huele a licor, esta borracho- a lo que ken miro con una cara de what, mientras seguía siendo abrazada por yashiro- nii-chan tócale la frente a kyoko

A lo que ren, todavía en el piso y con ella todavía encima de él, toco la frente de kyoko que no estaba caliente, y olio su aliento que también olía a licor y dijo- esta borracha- dijo ren un poco serio

-pero ¿cómo se emborracharon si no tomamos nada de alcohol?, aunque mommy trajo alcohol ninguno de nosotros tomo nada,¿como es posible que ellos estén borrachos?- a lo que después de pensar unos segundos se le ocurrió algo- mommy ¿que marcan son los chocolates que compraste?

-ehhh… haber no me acuerdo… era el nombre parecido al de un pez[a1] ... salmón, salmona, medio italiano

-puede ser salmoni

-ese salmoni, ¿por?

-si no lo sabias mommy, salmoni es una marca de licores fuertes, y al parecer compraste unos bombones con uno de sus licores más fuertes, y ahora tenemos a dos personas totalmente borrachas que hacen cosas fuera de contexto

-perdón hijos no lo hice apropósito, estaba apurada y quería comer algo con ustedes, perdón- dijo haciendo su actuación de llorar mucho enfrente de sus hijos

-está bien mommy, ándate con daddy en el de ren auto hasta el departamento de ren y duerman ahí, porque no va a ser nada fácil que estos dos se duerman asi que anda mommy, nii-san dale tus llaves a mommy, y por cierto kyoko no pesa tanto para que no te puedas levantar, a menos, que tengas dobles intenciones jijiji

Ren de inmediato se levantó totalmente avergonzado y de un tiro le dio sus llaves a su madre, y despidiéndose juliet dijo- pórtense bien los dos y no comentan travesuras- y cerró la puerta arrastrando a un kuu desmayado, dejando a los gemelos totalmente colorados

-ahora como te sueltas del agarre de yashiro, o no quieres soltarte

-sencillo, yashiro anda a mi pieza ahí saca un saco de dormir, porfis si lo haces te voy a pasar las fotos que saque de kyoko hincada sobre ren

-okey hip, hip ,hip- dijo yashiro desprendiéndose de ken y dirigiéndose para la pieza de ken tambaleándose

-cállate baka

-deberías estar contento porque te aviso que solo tengo un saco de dormir, así que tendrás que compartir el cuarto de huéspedes que tiene una sola cama jjaja, te aconsejo que kyoko se dé un baño ,por tu propio autocontrol

-me quieres ver sufrir, no puedo dormir en el sofá

-nono, esta será una prueba para demostrar tu autocontrol, kyoko anda y date un baño en la habitación de huéspedes si lo haces te pasare todas las fotos de ren como princesa de las hadas

-siiii- se fue rápido al cuarto de huéspedes

-tranquilo nii-san, el agua va a hacer que se le vaya un poco el efecto del alcohol

-por cierto, yashiro no está tardando mucho en buscar el saco de dormir

-tienes razon, me voy a fijar que le paso, y de paso te doy las ropas para kyoko, vos anda a la habitación, seguro que kyoko ya está en la ducha

-okey, espero las ropas- y los dos gemelos se dirigieron cada uno a los cuartos correspondidos

En el cuarto de ken

-yashiro ya encontraste el saco de dormir- dijo ken al abrir la puerta y al no ver a nadie, se entró en el cuarto** que extraño, yo lo vi que entro al cuarto, donde estará, espero que no se haya escapado, se habrá ido al baño **pensaba ken mientras caminaba buscando a yashiro y de repente sintió unas manos que la agarraban de atrás, una sujetándole la cintura y otra le sujeta en el nivel de los hombros, arrastrándola hasta el armario, adentro pudo reconocer que el que la sujetaba era nada ni nada menos que el hombre que ella estaba buscando, yashiro:

-te dije que te amo, y ahora te hare mía- dijo yashiro mientras le besaba el cuello a ken, mientras que ella estaban totalmente paralizada y su cuerpo ya no respondía…..

En el cuarto de huéspedes:

Ren entro de inmediato al cuarto, y corriendo como un correcaminos se dirigió hasta la cama mientras pensaba** espero que ken no tarde mucho con la ropa, tampoco espero que le dé a kyoko nada revelador, espero que no se me insinué porque no sé si poder controlarme, que bueno que kyoko ya se entró a bañar, hablado de eso no escucho el sonido de la ducha o el de la tina, voy a ver qué sucede, por ahí se desmayó del alcohol, o por ahí, puso para usar la tina y se desmayó del vapor, o puede ser que se ahogó, tengo que ir a ver** en ese momento golpeo como todo caballero la puerta, para evitarse cualquier situación incómoda y que se lo tome de pervertido y violador

-kyoko, estas bien, estas tardando mucho en el baño- dijo ren a lo que escucho un pedido de ayuda

-ren ayúdame, me resbale y me doble la pierna, no me puedo levantar-dijo kyoko como casi llorando

Cuando la joven termino de hablar, el joven pateo la puerta para encontrarse con que no había nadie en el baño, con lo que cerró la puerta, y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la cama, cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba del cuello de la camisa y lo hacía darse vuelta, y mientras era besado por alguien, no podía ver quien era por la rapidez que lo jalo, pero por ese delicioso sabor en los labios, supo de inmediato que el amor de su vida lo estaba besando a él, después de un minuto de beso, con un ren que ya no podía controlarse, ni tampoco despegarse del beso, siente que kyoko empieza a caminar hacia delante, haciendo que el retrocediera hasta dejarlo en la cama con kyoko sobre y cuando el abrió los ojos, ella dijo:

-te dije que siempre serás mio, ahora me falta volverme tuya- dijo mientras le desabrochaba la camisa, mientras que ren no respondía….

**Wuajaajajajaja los hare sufrir, estuvo interesante no es asi, bueno admito que algunas cosas de kuu como saben no son ciertas y lo de juliet ni hablar, y bueno este lo que paso cuando uno come muchos chocolates con licor jajaja**

**Pobres hermanos hizuri sufrirán mucho, en especial kuon**

**Ahora me dignare a contestar sus review**

**Mutemuia: la familia completa de hizuri reunida presentando a su hija postiza kyoko mogami jajaaj, y es así somos todas las mujeres cuando se trata de estética tenemos que trabajar duro, como dice el dicho para ser bella hay que ver estrellas, ren es todo un filósofo, en vez de actor debería ser escritor, y la verdad que no se me ocurre un rubio de ojos verdes, sabes que no tengo ni idea, tendría que pensarlo muy bien (eso es sarcasmo) jajajja, me alegro que te fuera muy cómico saludos**

**Adoriana-chan: la verdad que me confundí, porque en realidad quería decir nii-san, me confundí porque me guie por lo que le dice setsu a cain, y pensé que era nii-chan, hace como 5 días me di cuenta, pero bueno ya no lo puedo corregir, en este capítulo lo pude corregir y gracias por la observación y ahí ves que en realidad ken nació primero. Me alegro que te hayan gustado besos ken**

**Hasta el próximo capi, besos mis lectoras **

* * *

><p>[a1]<p>


	9. acciones bajo el alcohol

Vamos con el noveno capítulo, me llenaron de review por la intriga, tendría que dejarlas con la intriga más seguido, que sufran y sufran, como yo sufro cunado no me dan review, así que para la próxima también sufran y sufran wuajajaajja, como sea empecemos porque si no me voy a volver muy macabra

Skip beat no me pertenece, sino a la sensei Nakamura

Capítulo 9: acciones bajo el alcohol

En el cuarto de Ken:

Ken estaba totalmente inmóvil, si cuando digo inmóviles una piedra con cabello rojo me refiero, mientras sentía los labios de Yashiro sobre su cuello, llevándola a un mar de sensaciones que ella misma no entendía, **ósea what, fui acosada un millón de veces, tuve que hacer un montón de órdenes de restricción, cambie millones de veces el numero celular, deje hasta incluso mi trabajo de actriz por salvar mi vida, una vez hasta incluso fui violada y apuñalada, y ahora estoy en un armario, en la oscuridad, con un hombre que apenas conozco, que me besa el cuello completamente borracho, ósea estoy enferma o que** se preguntaba la pelirroja mientras seguía siendo besuquea, hasta que sintió que Yashiro le agarro de los hombros, dándole media vuelta para que quedaran cara a cara a lo que el manager ni lento ni perezoso le dio un beso, no era un beso que uno lo siente y dice esta re borracho, en ese momento para Ken era un beso dulce, tierno y a la vez apasionado** wow admito que Yashiro es un excelente besador, habrá tenido novia antes, porque estoy preguntando eso, está completamente alcoholizado y yo diciendo que besa perfecto, pero debe ser si besa de esa mane….. Ken reacciona está apunto de violarte y vos estas disfrutándolo, ahora después voy a ser conocida como una fácil, y yo no soy ninguna fácil, pero porque mi cuerpo no reacciona**

Antes que pudiera seguir pensando sintió como era aventada a su propia cama, se sentó hincada en su cama, y vio que Yashiro empezó a sacarse la camisa** o no esto no me espera nada bueno, mejor me voy corriendo a el cuarto de huéspedes, no me queda otra, pero por ahí nii-san está marcando su territorio, pero no le di la ropa para Kyoko, me pregunto que estará pasando, eres todo un pervertido nii-san** cuando la ojiazul intento moverse Yashiro se lanzó encima de ella, con una Ken paralizada en el interior pero en el exterior serena y tranquila, y contemplo el bello abdomen de Yashiro **ohh por dios, este hombre debe ir a un gimnasio, tiene un excelente físico y esos ravioles, no creo que estuviera soltero toda su vida, una que otra amiga debe tener, que están diciendo ken, XD mente pervertida sal de mi** sintió que las manos de Yashiro empezaron a desabrocharle su camisa y …

En el cuarto de huéspedes

-te dije que siempre serás mío, ahora me falta volverme tuya- dijo Kyoko mientras le desabrochaba la camisa a Ren que no respondía, se dejó al descubierto el exquisito y sensual pecho de Ren

-ya veo porque fuiste elegido el actor más deseado por las mujeres- dijo Kyoko mientras hacía circulitos con su dedo sobre el pectoral de Ren

**Despierta Ren, responde cuerpo sé que es el mejor sueño de tu vida, pero no puedes hacerle esto a Kyoko, ella me prometió proteger su pureza por arriba de cualquier cosa, pero bah, si yo la bese en Guam, lo curioso cuando le conté que era Corn no me pregunto respecto ese beso, que raro, pero que estoy pensando debo impedir que Kyoko me siga seduciendo, cuerpo vuelve a mí por favor te lo ruego** cuando al fin su cuerpo reacciono se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus labios fueron capturados por los de Kyoko, mientras que la joven coloco sus brazos sobre el cuello de Ren, y el perdidamente controlado, puso sus manos sobre su cintura (recordemos que Kyoko está encima de Ren, imagínense la imagen)

En un momento se cambiaron los roles y Ren estaba encima de Kyoko, besándose apasionadamente, parecía un concurso de quien aguanta más, porque no se despegaban, tendrían por ahí un tanque de aire artificial, estuvieron más de 20 minutos compartiendo pasiones, esos largos, pero largos besos, donde sus lenguas se unían en un vals, donde las promesas, los temores y las vergüenzas se fueron, pero en un momento se despegaron, sino el día siguiente habría el funeral de dos celebridades, sus respiraciones eran acortadas, de lo cerca que estaban podía uno suspirar y el otro respirar a este paso, pero Ren sintió como unas manos se disponían a desabrochar su pantalón…

En el cuarto de Ken

Esas manos desabrocharon de una manera veloz, pero sin la intención de sacarle la camisa (perdón pero hubo un error en el capítulo 7, quise decir una camisa de tres cuarto, no una remera) solamente para contemplar su abdomen, que como todos sabemos, fue modelo, entonces es obvio que todavía tiene ese cuerpo esbelto de sus días de gloria

Un escalofrió le vino cuando sintió que una lengua recorría derecho desde su ombligo hasta su cuello

-te aviso que no soy un helado de crema con frutilla

-eso es obvio, tu sabes mejor que un helado de crema y frutilla- dijo agarrándole de una barbilla- es más, yo te compararía con un helado de chocolate, dulce de leche y en la punta un chocolate marroc, que da ganas de devorarlo ahora- dijo y empezó a besar salvajemente a Ken

** Esa ilustración del helado me dio ganas de comer un rico helado de frutilla, pero no es momento de pensar en eso, la semana que viene vamos a la playa, podría compra….** Un gemido se escuchó de parte de la chica, la razón: un par de diente se posaron en su cuello, y empezaron a chupar y chupar como un vampiro, succiono unos minutos y luego se desprendió

-yo marco a mi presa luego la como- dijo Yashiro sonriendo

**Lo único que me queda ahora es seguirle la corriente, si hago así, con la ayuda de la cantidad de licor que ingirió se desmayara del sueño, bueno vamos a entrar en el papel de una perra**

Sin más preámbulo, Ken agarro el brazo de Yashiro y lo dio vuelta, se dio un giro y ahora Ken estaba encima de Yashiro, mientras que Yashiro sonreía

-creo que ahora me corresponde marca a mi cazador, no lo crees- dijo Ken mientras se acercó y mordió con mucho placer el cuello del manager, a lo que el hombre solamente suspiro, y Ken prosiguió lanzándose a los labios de Yashiro y poniendo también sus manos en su cuello, mientras él las colocaba en su cadera, debajo de la camisa semiabierta, a lo que en un momento ken sintió presión de parte de Yashiro sobre su cintura, y luego un par de arañazos de Yashiro

-ay, eso duele sabes, no sabía que eres S, no me molesta porque yo soy SM, y ahora tendrás tu castigo- dijo mientras arañaba la espalda de Yashiro

En el cuarto de huéspedes:

Cuando Ren al fin reacciono, la joven se lo había bajado al nivel de las rodillas, y recordando que Ren poseía unas piernas muy largas, o Kyoko fue muy rápida o Ren era un lerdo cuando se quedaba en shock total (que opinan, dejen review respecto a eso) y cuando su cuerpo oyó sus oraciones agarro las dos manos de la joven y los estiro de manera vertical, para evitar cualquier truco de la pelinaranja

-suéltame Ren, o quieres hacer esto por ti mismo

-no quiero hacerlo

-porque si nadie nos está viendo, y en el fondo te morís de ganas de hacerlo

- es cierto que nadie nos está viendo y que de verdad lo deseo

-¿y que te frena entonces?

-que tú no estás en un estado del que eres consciente de lo que haces

- si en el fondo yo también lo deseo, no importa si tenga que estar borracha o no para desearlo, la diferencia es que la otra Kyoko lo desea y no lo demuestra como yo, así que no tiene nada de malo

-pero, yo amo a la verdadera Kyoko

-pues a mí me enferma a esa mujer, tan tímida y torpe, dime ¿qué le viste a la otra Kyoko?

-buenoo..

-deja de ser tan tímido, estamos en confianza, no soy la Kyoko que estamos hablando, soy su lado más atrevido, pero ya me rechazaste, así que dime ¿qué tiene ella de especial?

-ella es tan linda, adorable, su inocencia me enamora, su fuerza de voluntad por ayudar a los demás por arriba de todo, su amor hacia los demás

-ya ya entendí maso menos, pero por favor, no tengas miedo y declárate, dime porque la mas, ella ya te perdono lo de Corn y lo de Kuon, solamente dile que le amas y punto

-no me siento muy seguro al respecto, y si se asusta o de verdad no me ama

-escusas baratas, como sea

-bueno gracias por escucharme, voy a fijarme porque Ken tarda tanto- Ren se quiso levantar cuando una mano lo detuvo

-no no no, tú no te vas a ningún lado, o quieres que le diga a ken que su querido hermana me hiso suya

-yo no hice eso

- o ¿quieres que le cuente sobre el chupón?

Ren trago seco, se le venía a la mente lo que su one-chan le haría si se enteraba de todas las cosas intimas que hizo con kyoko respecto a la actuación desde el incidente en su casa en la época de dark moon hasta ahora

-¿tu no harías eso?

- Kyoko NO, pero yo no soy Kyoko yo soy ahora Natsu, y Natsu es aterradora y manipuladora, y siempre consigue lo que quiere

-la verdad que si das miedo

-bueno hora de dormir, nii-san que mañana será un gran día

-ahora eres Setsu

-Setsu también es caprichosa y malcriada por su nii-san, y ellos siempre duermen juntos, no nii-san

-está bien Setsu- dijo mientras con la otra Kyoko se acostaron a dormir los dos abrazaditos y juntitos

En el cuarto de Ken

Después de unos largos treinta minutos de besos apasionados, Ken se dio cuenta que Yashiro estaba completamente dormido y rompió la actuación

-perfecto ahora a escaparme de aquí, me llevare el saco de dormir- dijo y cuando intento levantar la pierna, una mano la sujeto, y luego esa mano su vecino el brazo sujeto fuertemente la cintura de Ken, mientras que la otra sujetaba la espalda** genial ahora estoy atrapada, tendré que dormir así, no lo quiero despertar, sino será peor** y a si estuvieron las cosas hasta el día siguiente

Yashiro se despertó con una resaca terrible

-hay porque me duele tanto la cabeza, donde estoy, ahhhhh!- dijo Yashiro al darse cuenta que Ken estaba encima de él, con la camisa totalmente desabrochada y el sin su camisa, cuando intento recordar todo lo que ocurrió, y si vio que en su cuello había un chupón como lo tenía también Ken, y ahí empezó a recordar todo los sucesos que lo llevaron a la cama de Ken, dándole un rubor en la cara, hasta que Ken despertó:

-buenos días- dijo ken levantándose y poniéndose hincada sobre Yashiro (como si fuera normal hacer eso jajaj)

-perdón por lo de….

-no pasa nada, estabas completamente ebrio, no e'stabas consciente de lo que hacías o decías, todo es culpa de mi mama, ella trajo los chocolates sin consultar la caja

-Kyoko también comió los chocolates, ¿dónde esta'

-está en el cuarto de huéspedes con nii-san, vamos así conseguimos unas buenas fotos para tu álbum

-vamos

-ah otra cosa, ni una palabra de esto a Lory, porque nos va a gozar por un año maso menos

Se dirigieron al cuarto de huéspedes, pero para su sorpresa, cuando salieron del cuarto de Ken, Ren estaba llevando sus cosas para bañarse

-nii-san dormiste bien

-¿Si por?

-bueno es que tenías contigo a una Kyoko re alcoholizada y tú eres todo un playboy, así que sabes lo que me refiero, además de que tienes el cierre completamente bajo- a lo que Ren rápido se puso a subir su cierre a lo que ken se mató de la risa

-tu no hables de mucho porque tienes la camisa totalmente desabrochada, Yashiro ni la tiene y ustedes dos tienen cada uno un chupón en el cuello- dijo Ren dirigiéndose a la ducha

-Yashiro será mejor que te pongas la camisa, está en el piso de mi habitación

-ah, si

Mientras tanto Kyoko se encontraba en un pozo depresivo recordando todas las barbaridades que dijo e hizo (excepto la charla de la otra Kyoko y Ren) a pesar de haber pedido disculpa todavía se sentía culpable, y recordaba las palabras de Ren cuando se despertaron

Flash back

Dormían los dos juntitos abrazados como una pareja de recién casados, Ren fue el primero en despertar y parido fue a buscar su camisa que no la encontraba, porque su princesa en esta inconsciente se le había revoleado por ahí, y no la encontraba y no la encontraba, la razón de su desesperación era si Kyoko era del tipo de gente que alcoholizada no se acuerda de nada, verlo a él durmiendo con ella y sin camisa iba a darle una impresión equivocada

-ay mi cabeza, donde estoy- dijo Kyoko levantando la vista viendo a Ren semidesnudo con una impresión de asustado completamente **ahora se va a poner a gritar seguro**

-que hago aquí- dijo Kyoko y se acordó en un segundo en todo lo que había pasado y colorada dijo- gomenaisan Ren, fui muy pervertida, perdón por el muy mal momento incomodo, no merezco tu amistad, primero te bese la mejilla y ahora hago esto, lo siento entenderé si me odias ahora, permiso que voy a juntar mis cosas que me voy del continente para no causarte ninguna molestia

-Kyoko no digas, eso, no es tu culpa, mama fue la que trajo estos chocolates embriagantes, tu hiciste eso solamente por el estado que estabas, tranquila** espero que no se acuerde de nuestra charla**

-pero…

-sin peros, si me disculpa princesa me voy a bañar en el baño de la cocina

Con la palabra princesa Kyoko quedo completamente colorada y seguía lamentándose

Fin del flash back

Ken entro adonde estaba Kyoko y le dijo:

-Kyoko ven a mi cuarto a si te bañas y arreglas me mandaron un mensaje daddy y mommy hoy iremos con ellos de picnic

**Bueno me rompí el coco pensando, en un momento se me voló la imaginación, pero volvió, encima que hoy trasnoche, no dormí nada, termine de mirar la primera temporada de uta-no princes-sama y ahora estoy por la mitad de la segunda temporada, como amo el harem reverso es hermoso**

**Bueno a contestar sus bellos review**

**Adoriana-chan: gracias por comentar me pone contenta que comentes, espero que te haya gustado que paso al final y si no perdón, se me iba venia la inspiración**

**Besos**

**Haru: te extrañaba me preguntaba qué será de los comentarios de haru, espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas el capítulo besos**

**Viki**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Besos acaramelados**


	10. mi familia de corazón parte 1

Perdón por la tardanza del nuevo capi, verán como ustedes saben tengo ahora mayores responsabilidades con otros fict que debo actualizar, en realidad yo planeaba para principios de febrero terminarlo, pero la situación no me permitió y ahora tengo que actualizar 3 fict, me mande un lio tremendo, por cierto ya publique la continuación de momentos entre familia mi continuación de crossover de maid-sama y skip beat

Vayamos a donde nos quedamos jajaja

Skip Beat no me pertenece sino nuestra querida Ken seria real

Capítulo 10: mi familia de corazón parte 1

-no entiendo, ¿qué es eso de que nos vamos de picnic?-dijo Kyoko con cara de asombro

-bueno hace un rato me mandaron un mensaje daddy diciendo que no veamos en el parque de Tokio para almorzar juntos a las 2 pm, tranquila le pedí a Lory el día libre para los cuatro, y daddy pidió especialmente, o más bien rogo, que llevemos comida para almorzar, para evitar que coma la comida terrorífica de mama- dijo Ken riéndose

-¿tan catastróficamente cocina mama?

-no me lo recuerdes, aunque ella dice que adora cocina, cocina feísimo, como yo siempre viajaba con papa casi nunca comía la comida de mama, pero nii-san se la pasaba comiendo, ya que mi madre lo obligaba, por eso es que no tiene mucho apetito por comer

-pobre Ren, hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

-nii-san está dándose una ducha y Yashiro está en mi cuarto

A lo que Kyoko se volvió acordar de lo que pasó la noche de ayer a lo que como siempre dijo- perdón por arruinar la noche de ayer y todas las incomodidades que cause, soy una carga, tu mostraste tu gentileza y yo me aproveche

-no digas eso Kyoko, no lo hiciste apropósito, todo fue culpa de mommy ella trajo los chocolates de licor

-no culpes a mama ella tenía buena voluntad cuando trajo los chocolates, puso su corazón en ello, incluso se puso a llorar- dijo Kyoko poniéndose con una cara seria

-eso se llaman lagrimas fingidas, como estos dos días serás de la familia, voy a ser franca contigo, cuando mommy llora de esa manera es porque finge y quiere conseguir lo que ella quiera a toda costa, es muy manipuladora

-no, no puede ser posible, ¿ese es el carácter de mama?- dijo Kyoko asombrada

Ken asintió-de hecho te había contado que mi mama tuvo un problema de salud, bueno hasta hace un tiempo dos por tres le quedaban tres meses de vida, ahora ya nadie le cree, pero antes lo usaba para conseguir todo lo que deseaba, bueno vayamos al comedor a tomar un buen desayuno y ve a ducharse

-no hace falta Ken, yo me voy a mi casa, ya me la estoy pasando mucho tiempo en tu departamento y no quiero aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad y las cosas que me das y prestas, yo en el Daruyama desayunare y me arreglare

-¿segura?

Kyoko asintió con su linda sonrisa de siempre

-está bien, pero déjame llevarte a el Daruyama, y de paso hay una tienda de ingredientes de buena marca cerca de tu casa y voy a comprar para el almuerzo, y tipo 1:50 pm te paso a buscar para ir al parque

-bueno

-entonces vámonos-dijo Ken tomando sus llaves y bajando en el ascensor, hasta que Kyoko en un momento sintió un escalofrió por su espalda

-ese Beagle- susurro Kyoko

-¿quién Kyoko?- dijo ken confundida

Antes que Kyoko pudiera responder se abrió la puerta del ascensor, dejando ver a un hombre alto de cabello plateado con ojos café, llevando ropa negra muy extravagante que dijo:

-vaya caperucita nos volvemos a encontrar que sorpresa no- dijo Reino acorralando a Kyoko contra la pared del ascensor, Kyoko estaba paralizada del miedo, a lo que entonces Ken armándose de valor dijo:

-perdona pero todavía falta mucho para el carnaval

Con ese comentario Reino se acercó a donde estaba a Ken y dijo:

-veo que caperucita, se trajo al fin su cápita roja- dijo Reino sonriendo tomándola del mentón a Ken- me recuerdas a alguien que no me cae nada bien

-te refieres a mi hermano gemelo-dijo Ken sonriendo

-¿quién?-dijo Reino

-ya sabes el gran Tsuruga Ren, yo soy su hermana Hizuri Ken-después de terminar de presentarse se le borro la sonrisa del rostro a Reino, por una cara seria, pero más apuntando a miedo- que paso tu expresión del rostro cambio, no me digas que conoces a mi hermano, que tal si después le cuento que te vi

-eres más astuta que lo que pareces, pero solamente te diré esto cápita roja, un día Kyoko estará sola y aparecerá un lobo feroz, bueno me despido- dijo agarrando un mechón de pelo de la zona de las orejas de Ken y besándolo- chau caperucita te esperare con ansias- dijo Reino saliendo del ascensor

Ken mirando a Kyoko con los brazos cruzados dijo- ahora explícame Kyoko quien es ese hombre que estuvo a centímetros de besarte, Kyoko, Kyoko reacciona-dijo ken gritando

-bueno….

-dime la verdad Kyoko, si es un acosador te juro que le parto la cara y lo mando directo al hospital- dijo Ken chocando su puño en la palma de su mano

-¿qué te cuento primero?

-bueno quien es y como lo conoces

-bueno él se llama Reino es el vocalista de una banda conocida llamada "Vie Ghoul" , esa banda se especializa en robarle las canciones a Sho para sacarle fans, y bueno lo conocí en uno de mis viajes para Dark Moon, porque me entere que a Sho le estaba robando la música esa banda y bueno, al parecer Sho dijo un comentario de que yo le pertenezco y el Beagle me dijo que todo lo que sea de Fuwa se lo quitaría o algo así, y entonces me empezó a acosar y a perseguir

-y te llego a besar o manosear o .. lo otro

-no no no no no- dijo Kyoko extremadamente colorada- bueno una vez me bajo el cierre del vestido y me intento besar cuando lo conocí, y yo para evitar que haga eso me metí en el personaje de Mio y me defendí con mi mirada y después dijo que estaba enamorado de mi personalidad malvado y que el haría que yo lo odiara para que estuviera pensando siempre en él y es estuviera en mi corazón a algo así me dijo

-no sé si esas palabras fueron una confesión de amor o una amenaza, pero no importa igual es hombre muerto- dijo Ken con una cara seria- ya llegamos a la planta baja

-ah, el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno conversa jajaa

Salieron del edificio y se metieron en el coche y siguieron el recorrido hasta el Daruyama:

-y ¿qué vas a preparar para el almuerzo de hoy?- pregunto Kyoko

-y estaba pensando hacer algo que sea accesible de comer con la mano, como algo frito, y haría tal vez unos korokke o unos kushiage, tendría que comprar puré de patata o salsa béchamel, harina blanca, huevos y pan y tu Kyoko ¿qué prepararas?

-estaba pensando hacer algo que le guste a papa y a mama, ¿cuales son los gustos de ellos Ken?

-bueno papa como cualquier cosa, lo único es que no sea comida de mi mama y mama le gusta mucho las cosas dulces

-ya veo, entonces hare una docena de amanattō de cacahuate

-sería bueno probarlas, para ir al parque ponte ropa cómoda, no se unos short o tres cuartos, sandalias o zapatillas, ósea cómodo, bueno Kyoko no te molesta caminar unas cuadras a tu casa, porque quiero estacionar enfrente de la tienda, sino te acompaño a pie, y la ropa te la regalo te queda mejor que a mí-dijo Ken estacionándose enfrente del almacén

-gracias Ken, siempre dándome regalos y ninguno de ellos te los devolví-dijo Kyoko abrazando a Ken

-deja de molestar con eso Kyoko, a mí siempre me gusta dar regalos y me pondré mal si me sigues diciendo que siempre estás en deuda conmigo-dijo Ken con una carita de perrito

**-es igual a Ren en todo, Ken me recuerda a Cain Heel, esa carita de perrito porque le quería comprar ropa a su one-chan, pero lo hizo para que no usara nada provocador, eso me molesto muchísimo, pero no importa son iguales de manipuladores cuando te quieren regalar algo**

Kyoko se bajó del coche y se dirigió caminando a su casa, sin saber ni Ken que vigilaba ni Kyoko que un rubio lo estaba viendo todo

Momento de Sho:

**-porque esa estúpida bajo de un auto, ese es diferente al de Tsuruga Ren y pude notar que al conductor lo abrazaba tan regalada es para hacer eso, debe ser que lo pintaron para no sospechar, bueno después me encargare de eso, esta caminata me dio un poco de sed, voy a comprar un ramune de durazno **pensaba Sho mientras entraba al almacén, olvidándose por completo de quien era el, una multitud de fanáticas lo empezaron a corretear como loco

Apenas pudo agarrar el ramune de durazno y pagarlo, empezó a correr como loco hasta que después de girar en círculos por toda la cuadra las perdió** ahhh dios, como corrí, pero eso es bueno, a este paso voy a poder superar a las fanáticas de ese actor de pacotilla, bueno a saborear mi ramune** pensaba mientras abría la tapa de su refresco y mientras la tomaba, no vio que había una persona que pasaba y ….

Momentos de Ken

Ken entro en el almacén, y empezó a buscar los ingredientes necesarios para sus korokke, y en ese le dio sed y busco un ramure de durazno, cuando estaba en la sección de refrescos se escuchó un griterío que asusto a Ken, haciendo que se le cayera la ramure y partiéndose en mil pedazos **caray, ahora debo pagar una botella rota, quien es el tarado que no se da cuenta de su posición actual y se la pasa paseando por ahí como si nada, como sea cálmate Ken, solamente son 500 yenes más de lo común** la chica termino de comprar y con la cantidad de bolsas que le cubrían la cara no vio que alguien pasaba hasta que…..

Normal:

Fue un choque muy chistoso, Sho cayó de espaldas y la botella quedo hecha mil pedazos después por el impacto de tocar el piso romperse, y ken quedo con la bolsa de víveres desparramada por el piso y ken con sus manos apoyándose en el piso y las piernas como un triángulo, la primera persona en hablar fue el bastardo n1:

-que idiota que eres, porque no te fijas en tu camino

-perdón por no tener visión laser para ver atraves de las cosas, pero soy humano tarado

-sabes por lo menos con quien estás hablando

-si con un niño maleducado con facha de engreído

-al parecer todavía vivís en la época de las cavernas, soy el famoso ídolo Fuwa Sho- dijo con pose de engreído

-O tu no estas al nivel de famoso ídolo niño-dijo Ken empezando a buscar sus víveres

-y perdón con quien tengo el honor de hablar que me considera que no soy famoso-dijo Sho burlándose de Ken

-Hizuri Ken, hija del famoso Hizuri Kuu y ahora mismo manager de Kyoko Mogami-dijo ella poniendo todo en la bolsa y parándose y pasando al lado de Sho, pero Sho la agarro de la muñeca

-¿cómo que la demonio chupa almas tiene un manager?

-eso no te importa, con permiso -dijo intentando pasar de nuevo pero Sho la seguía agarrando de su muñeca

-me podes soltar de una maldita vez-dijo Ken forcejeando

-no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me expliques porque de repente tiene una manager-dijo Sho muy serio agarrando más fuerte su muñeca

-suéltame de una vez imbécil, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo

-tiene que ver, Kyoko me pertenece

-así puedo ver donde está tu nombre en ella

-yo le robe su primer beso

**-Kyoko tiene razón están imbécil, juro que lo voy a quemar en esa hoguera, pero tengo que cocinar, así que no puedo perder más el tiempo, a ver que le respondo…. Ah yace**

-pero te aviso que aunque Kyoko sea tuya, Tsuruga Ren es de ella, ella siempre me dice que él le pertenece, por qué crees que hace rato no sale con ninguna mujer-dijo intentando salir de su agarre, pero todavía presionaba más fuerte

**Como es posible que esa idiota se haya regalado tan fácilmente , no puede ser, se supone que nunca me olvidaría, pero.. Tendrá que trabajar para siempre en el Ryokan de mis padres como sirvienta ya que se volvió a enamorar, eso es lo bueno y de esa manera la tendré lejos de Tsuruga Ren**

-tierra de los idiotas, llamando a él bastardo n1- dijo Ken gritándole en el oído

-sí que eres molesta, pero no importa te usare de carnada para que Kyoko venga a una cita para hablar conmigo-dijo intentando arrastrar a Ken

-estás loco, yo no soy ninguna carnada de nadie, suéltame Sho o te lamentaras

-y que harás para detenerme-dijo con una cara burlona

-esto- dijo sacando la botella de ramure y partiéndose en la cabeza de Sho, el pobre bastardo n1 quedo tirado en el piso del impacto

-esto es solo la tapa de como atacare la próxima vez que me molestes estúpido- dijo ella y marchándose a su coche

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me vuelve loca ese tipo, que bueno que me pude controlar, sino le iba a partir todo los víveres que compre en la cabeza, ya sé porque Kyoko tanto lo aborrece, después le contare, perdí mucho tiempo con ese bastardo, tengo que llegar a casa y apurarme para cocinar**

Llego al edificio y entro en el departamento en el cual para su sorpresa estaban todavía Yashiro y Ren

-pensé que ya se habían ido-dijo Ken asombrada con la bolsa de víveres

-déjame ayudarte con eso Ken-chan- dijo Yashiro

-donde conseguiste un cambio de ropa yashiro

-ah lo que pasa, es que les íbamos a decir que nos teníamos que ir para una entrevista en vivo, pero llegaron tus padres y bueno después paso lo de los chocolates y bueno, no fuimos al final- dijo Yashiro que llevaba uno de sus comunes trajes de oficina color gris medio plateado con una corbata un beige dorado, la pelirroja al ver la corbata le llamo la atención:

-que linda corbata Yashiro, me gusta el color- dijo Ken agarrando la corbata que tenía Yashiro y estirando para verla más cerca

-¿qué haces?- dijo Yashiro estando muy cerca de Ken

-es que quiero saber bien que es este color para hacerme que un vestido- dijo Ken todavía mirando la corbata

-pero, esta Ren

-y que tiene que ver que nii-san este aquí-dijo levantándose la cabeza y dándose cuenta a que se refería

Sus caras en ese momento estaban frente a frente, kKn estaba cautivada por el adorable sonrojo de Yashiro y el manager lo estaba por el bello y hechizante color azul de los ojos de Ken, Yashiro poso su mano en la mejilla de Ken, y esto le causo un leve sonrojo, empezaron a acercarse hasta que…..

-me llamabas one-chan-dijo Ren saliendo del cuarto de huéspedes

-sí, es que… te quería preguntar si ya desayunaste jejeje- dijo Ken riéndose nerviosamente

-si ya desayune, y ¿porque Yashiro está en el piso?- pregunto Ren viendo como estaba su manager tirado en el piso de la cocina

-se resbalo, bueno será mejor que se bajan a preparar para hoy a las dos, nos encontramos en el parque, chau chi Yashiro-san y Nii-san-dijo nerviosa, mientras los empujaba hacia afuera y cerró la puerta, echándolos como perritos

Yashiro se encontraba en el piso porque cuando Ren hablo, Ken de reflejo y nervio estiro la corbata de Yashiro para abajo, logrando que lo tendiera al piso

Ken sentada atrás de la puerta se puso a reflexionar

**-que fue eso, porque cuando nuestras caras de miraron me quede paralizada, es igual a lo que paso anoche, que me está pasando y porque no reaccione, me puso la mano en la cara y no hice nada, de hecho me había parecido lindo, estaba con la mente totalmente en blanco, pero se veía muy kawai con ese sonrojo, pero basta tienes que preparar el almuerzo, no quiero que papa vuelva a Nueva York intoxicado** después de meditar un poco se puso hacer el almuerzo, mientras limpiaba todo su departamento

En el Daruyama:

Kyoko estaba terminando sus postres y se fue a recostar un rato para meditar en sus acciones de ayer

**No es posible hice todo eso, soy una horrible persona, aunque me digan que no importa y no importa, me siento culpable, daddy y mommy se llevaron una mala segunda impresión de su hija, que bronca, no mucho tiempo voy a aguantar mis sentimientos a este paso, hace dos años que lo conozco y en menos de un año se rompió el cofre, no sé cuánto tiempo seguiré aguantando esta prisión sentimental, quiero decírselo, decirle que lo amo, que yo quiero abrazarte y besarte, demostrarte el amor que te siento, pero lo único que conseguiré seguro es un rotundo no, seré otra vez una boba enamorada con el corazón roto, sufriré y ahora sufro, todo las ayudas, su consuelo en momentos difíciles, sus consejos todo eso me alivia todo este dolor, pero a la vez cuando se van me quemo por dentro, pero tiene que ser así, sufriré mucho otra vez, cuando ese cofre ya no aguante más, debo estar preparada para soportarlo lo más que pueda, no me quedara otra, pero mientras Ren sea feliz, aunque sea solo o con otra mujer yo seré feliz en el exterior pero moriré por dentro, bueno debo bañarme para el picnic** Kyoko se levantó de su cama y vio como toda su cara estaba mojada** porque tengo toda la cara mojada, no hacía calor en mi cama, a menos….. Estuve llorando mientras reflexionaba que loca que soy **

Termino el mundo de reflexión para Kyoko y se bañó, se arregló lo mas cómoda y linda que pudo, se puso una falda lila con una calza de tres cuarto negra, una remera blanca y un saco de jeans rosa chillón, junto con unas zapatillas largas con cordones negras y de cordones fucsia

, termino de preparar los amanattos de cacahuate, y eran la 1:49, se sentó esperando que ken bocinara 1:50, y asi puntual como su hermano sucedió y Kyoko bajo despidiendo a los dueños del Daruyama, y se subió al coche

-hola otra vez jejeej- dijo Ken muy animada hoy llevaba una remera de espalda descubierta, adelante con un pequeño escote de estampado sujetado en el cuello y una calza negra con chatitas azules

-si de nuevo y ¿como te salieron tus korokke?

-y me salieron bien, los hice de pollos y tus amanattos de cacahuate ¿te salieron bien?

-hai

-perfecto y además que seguro los chicos traerán algo comprado estamos listos-dijo mientras arranco el coche y se dirigeron al parque

-donde queda el parque, hay muchos en el centro de Tokio

-bueno la verdad es que vamos a ir al parque que está en la estación de tren de Shibuya, viste donde está la estatua de bronce de Hachiko el perro fiel

-pero ¿porque vamos ahí?

-bueno porque ahí fue el lugar donde daddy te conoció por primera vez, y ya que mañana van a estar todo el día grabando y después de van de nuevo a América, ellos quieren que lo pasemos hermoso este día-dijo Ken sonriendo

-ósea que hoy es la despedida

-por así decirlo, si, por eso tenemos que pasarla en grande-dijo Ken, después de un rato de pavadas y chistes llegaron al parque, donde esperaban ahí sentados sus queridos padres

-veo que mis pequeñas hijas llegaron-dijo Kuu abrazando a Ken y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Kuu llevaba unos jeans medio chupinados con una camisa celeste metida para adentro y sin corbata

-hola mi hija-dijo Juliet mientras abrazaba a Kyoko con cariño, Juliet llevaba una camisa de algodón ajustada de animal print con unos jeans clásicos y unos tacos altos de aguja color crema

Kuu viendo lo cariñosa que se ponía Juliet con Kyoko y de los celos dijo:

-honey, me dejarías saludar a mi hija-dijo Kuu

-ni lo sueñes Kuu, tu estuviste con ella mucho tiempo y yo casi nada, así que te la bancas-dijo Juliet mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Kyoko

-y tu hija verdadera está muerta no- dijo Ken muerta de celos

-está bien, lo hare por ti, Ken- dijo soltando a Kyoko y abrazando a Ken, a lo que Kuu más rápido que el correcaminos abrazo a Kyoko bien fuerte

-te extrañe muchísimo Kyoko

-yo más daddy

-bueno basta de mimos hay que esperar a nii-san y a Yashiro, oky- dijo ken, lo que hizo que un triste Kuu se despegara de Kyoko

En un rato llego el auto de Ren

-nii-san ¿qué le paso a Yashiro?

-me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no se sentía bien, les mando muchos cariños-dijo Ren que se puso un unos pantalones chupines rijos, con una camisa verde oscuro a cuadros y un pañuelo gris

-hola Ren-dijo Kyoko sonriente como siempre

-¿cómo estas Kyoko-chan?-dijo un Ren muy sonriente

-saluda primero a tus padres-dijo Juliet mientras abrazaba su hijo

-dije basta de mimos bajamos al parque de una vez-dijo Ken

-ok-dijeron todos juntos

**Fue una perdición no parar de escribir, voy a hacer una segunda parte para el próximo capítulo, porque no paraba más y ahora les quería avisar lectoras que actualizare un capitulo por semana de cada una de mis historias porque se me complica el tiempo, habrá por ahí una historia que actualice dos capítulos por semana, cuando termine con este fict veré, llega a su parte más importante **

**Bueno a contestar sus review**

**Viki: muchas gracias por tus elogios, me alagas muchísimos, y como ves yo ODIO a las lectoras que abandonan las historias, porque no tienen ganas de escribir, y no me refiere a las que tiene cosas que hacer y mayores responsabilidades como la escuela y eso, y bueno aprovecho que estoy de vacaciones para escribir, la verdad es que si soy una persona alegre hasta me dijeron una vez que soy insoportable jejeeje**

**Besos ken**

**Haru: muchas gracias, me pone contenta que les agrade esto, yo siempre me esfuerzo y me alegra que tu siempre comentas**

**Unos besos ken**

**Como soy re buena que les parece otro adelanto**

**Capítulo 11: mi familia de corazón parte 2**

**-la verdad como manager me decepcionas-dijo Ren**

**-de que estas hablando Ren**

**-no te das cuenta que estás enamorado de mi hermana-dijo Ren..**

**Jajajjaja hasta el próximo capi**


	11. Mi familia de corazón parte 2

Bueno este capi, lo hice de a poco, la inspiración no fluía muy bien y estaba súper alocada y frustrada por otras cositas, por lo que este capítulo tardo más, lo hice de a poco, para acomodar bien las ideas de mi mente

Pero bueno ahora estoy más tranquilita jiji

Estoy un poco más pacífica, por ahora

Vayamos a lo que vinieron

Skip beat no me pertenece, sino yo publicaría el manga semanalmente, no en mes

Capítulo 11: mi familia de corazón parte 2

La familia Hizuri se apoyó en el piso con una manta, que el príncipe de hadas había traído, para descansar en el pasto fresco de ese parque, lo bueno es, que no era muy conocido, sino estaría repleto de reporteros y fanáticos de Kuu Hizuri y Juliet Hizuri, mientras disfrutaban del placido viento que les soplaba sus caras, al aire libre, escuchando el hermoso canto de los pajarito que cantaban de felicidad, se deleitaban de un rico y saludable jugo de frutas que había traído también Ren, hasta que en una charla que tenían los cinco, Kyoko pregunto:

-¿cómo se enfermó Yashiro? hoy a la mañana lo vi y estaba en perfectas condiciones-dijo Kyoko

-no sé muy bien que lo causo, pero cuando nos fuimos del departamento de one-chan, empezó a actuar raro, estaba callado, también muy pálido, le toque la frente y estaba ardiendo, y sudaba frio, y pensé que sería porque ayer a la noche nos acostamos tarde y él se levantó temprano igual, le dije que durmiera un poco, que lo pasaría a buscar para venir acá mas tarde, pero cuando salí de mi departamento me envió un mensaje explicándome que sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar, que no podía venir

-que horrible sensación, pero ¿que la habrá causado esos síntomas?-dijo Juliet

-a lo mejor, es la resaca de ayer, si con Kyoko ingirieron una increíble cantidad de licor-dijo Kuu

-pero si Kyoko no le paso nada, ni un dolor de cabeza-dijo Ren

-eso es debido a que cuando me desperté y te fuiste, me tome un comprimido para evitar los síntomas que tiene ahora Yashiro

-ya veo, y one-chan, Yashiro ¿cómo estaba cuando se despertaron?

-le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero no vi en ningún momento que se tomara un analgésico Yashiro-san-dijo Ken

-estas rara one-chan, ¿paso algo?

-no, no pasó nada

-tu nunca eres de usar honoríficos como el san-dijo Ren

-y ¿qué tiene de malo?

-tu siempre dices que no te gustan, que soy muy anticuados y que usaras un japonés moderno sin honoríficos como en América, entre otras cosas-dijo Ren

-bueno, igual a veces tengo que demostrar respeto por los demás, ¿tiene algo de malo ser educada?-dijo Ken serena por afuera pero nerviosa por dentro

-olvídalo baka-chan, ¿qué preparaste Kyoko?-dijo Ren

-bueno prepare unos amanatte de cacahuate, no sé si les va a gustar padres

-estas bromeando, yo adoro lo dulce, yo vivo comiendo y comiendo toneladas de dulces-dijo Juliet muy feliz

-yo comería cualquier cosa, solamente basta que haya sido preparado por mi preciosa hija Kyoko

-y ¿Ken que preparaste tu?-dijo Juliet

-hice unos korokke de pollo-dijo Ken

-bueno, nos estamos tomando todo el jugo, comamos y luego comamos los amanattes de Kyoko-dijo Ren

-darling y yo, aunque nos dijeron que no, trajimos una pizza para compartir, me pone mal que ustedes dos hayan hecho casero y yo no lo pude hacer, me siento culpable, ya se, volveré al departamento y cocino algo rápido

-no te molestes mama, la intención es lo que cuenta, no especialmente para disfrutar de una cena debe ser casero, además no es la comida lo importante, sino el poder sacar un tiempo todos de nuestra apretada agenda y poder estar juntos y felices en familia-dijo Ren

-que sabias palabras Kuon, seguro que te copiaste de Lory-dijo Kuu

-no menciones a ese desgraciado mal nacido secuestrados de hijos, cabeza hueca, y hombre extravagante en mi presencia-dijo Juliet enojada

-por favor mommy, Lory no es malo, de hecho hizo mucho por cada uno de nosotros, yo trabaje en LME antes y no tengo ninguna queja, además, sin la ayuda de Lory, Kyoko nunca hubiera podido entrar al mundo del espectáculo por la sección love me, nunca hubiera conocido a Kuon, y daddy tampoco la hubiera conocido y ahora tu tampoco lo harías, no es tan malo, aunque sí muy extravagante

-no me interesa, me va a deber una explicación razonable, porque si no, le romperé las alas a cupido y le hare un calzón chino normal o por ahí uno atómico-dijo Juliet con una llama en los ojos

-bueno mama, en otro momento podrás seguir con tu plan de venganza contra Lory, pero primero comamos-dijo Ken

Esas palabras fueron la bala, que hizo que el estómago de Kuu pasara de normal a aspiradora último modelo, con facilidad y tragando, si tragando, no le importaba el dicho de saborear la comida y sentir su sabor le importaba un comino, los korokke se iban a la faringe de Kuu como si se fueran a un tubo de alcantarilla, tragaba los amanatte como si fuera una aspiradora, en 2 minutos no quedo nada de nada, y el resto de la familia apenas habían comido algo, con lo que la one-san con furia dijo:

-eres un ser despreciable y egoísta daddy, solamente comí una mísera porción de pizza-dijo Ken con un aura enojadísima

-daddy no baka-dijo Cain Heel

Mio no dijo nada, pero mostraba sus mil demonios saliendo contra su padre adoptivo

-Kuu-eso era malo Juliet solamente lo llamaba por su nombre cuando de verdad estaba enfurecida con el- tienes 2 minutos para traer más comida o necesitaran otro protagonista para tu película-dijo Juliet

-ahhhhh-dijo aterrado y temblando Kuu-okey vamos Kuon a comprar más comida si-dijo Kuu sujetando el brazo de Kuon

-¡nani!-dijo Kuon siendo arrastrando por su padre

Ahora quedaban solas Kyoko, Ken y Juliet, si las tres mujeres más terroríficas del mundo, las tres muy famosas en el mundo del espectáculo y modelaje, la manager de pura curiosidad pregunto:

-Kyoko, tengo una cuestión que me está matando de curiosidad, ayer a la noche dijiste que nii-san era tuyo y que le habías dejado una marca, yo me imagino que fue una de las locas y retorcidas ideas de Lory, y él me había comentado que ustedes trabajaron en una misión en la que interpretaron un montón de tiempo a los hermanos Heel-diciendo esto Kyoko se puso completamente colorada

-eso yo no estaba enterada, de verdad actuaron como hermanos, eso es genial-dijo Juliet

-si así es-dijo Kyoko súper nerviosa recordando todo lo que pasaron en su actuación, lo que su one-san postiza noto y dijo:

-Kyoko, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te ocurrió con nii-san como los hermanos Heel, todo, como se trataban, que tipo de hermanos eran, porque trabajaron de esa manera, etc

-bu…eeee…..noooo

-cuéntanos todo-dijo Juliet acercándose a Kyoko

-está bien, ese trabajo lo hicimos, porque Ren quería trabajar como B.J en Tragic Marker , pero para desviar a la prensa de él, interpretamos a unos hermanos ingleses provenientes de Inglaterra, Cain Heel un ser frio, callado y escalofriante con apariencia de asesino y delincuente, junto a su pequeña hermana Setsuka Heel una chica manipuladora, cariñosa, malcriada y obsesionada con su nii-san con ropa pegada y muy pocas veces recatada

-es interesante, y ¿qué tipo de hermanos eran?- pregunto Juliet

-no me digas que eran hermanos incestuosos-dijo Ken

-nooo…bueno un poco si-dijo Kyoko lo último muy despacito

-y ¿qué cosas hicieron como hermanos de ese tipo?¿llegaron a eso?-pregunto Ken

-no, no, no, era lo normal en novios, tomarse las manos, abrazarse en público, dormir en la misma cama a veces, cocinarle, el me compraba ropa y ropa, me retaba si usaba algo muy revelador, yo siempre lo defendía, y me ponía celosa si hablaba con otras mujeres, íbamos a cenar, a veces lo lo lo veía bañarse, una vez hasta me dijo de bañarme con él, pero le dije que estaba cocinando

-wuay Kyoko me sorprende tu manera de meterte en el personaje, y eres una pervertida como es que viste a mi aniki desnudo, y otra cosa, yo sé que me estas ocultando algo, lo veo en tus ojos

-bueno, una vez, el bastardo n1 me encerró en su auto y estuve hablando un rato con él, y Ren lo vio, y aunque le explique la situación no me dijo nada, cuando fui a el hotel donde nos hospedamos hablábamos normalmente como los hermanos Heel, pero en un momento Shotarou me llamo y Cain se dio cuenta y se salió del personaje y me acorralo, me puse a caminar de espaldas hasta que me caí en la cama de él, y actuaba raro estaba enojado, decía que yo seguía viendo a Shotarou y que me gustaba todavía, admito que estaba paralizada del miedo, y no era el, era para mí en ese momento otra persona

-Kuon oscuro-dijeron juntas Ken y Juliet

-así es, y bueno con sus dedos los puso en el hueco del escote de mi ropa y se estaba acercando más y más, tirándolo, hasta que…

-no me digas que lo hizo contigo Kyoko, ahora mismo le quemo el auto-dijo Juliet con llamas en los ojos

-no porque, yo lo tire del brazo y quede encima de él, le bese la frente y salió del trance de el Kuon oscuro, y después le deje un chupón en el cuello que le duro bastante tiempo, y él me lo quiso dejar en el pecho también un chupón pero yo me escape diciendo que no quería que mi nii-san experimentara conmigo lo que ya había hecho con otras mujeres-dijo Kyoko toda colorada

-si que eres una pervertida Kyoko-dijo Ken

-y te escapaste porque tenías CELOS-dijo Juliet-pero, veo que eres alguien muy especial para Kuon, si pudiste sacarlo muchas veces de ese trance

-si admito que si-dijo Kyoko

-y ¿después nada mas?-dijo Ken

-no nada

-y en ese momento descubriste y aceptaste tus sentimientos por Kuon-dijo Juliet

-QUE!-dijo Kyoko toda colorada

-yo desde ayer lo supe, vi como tú lo miras a él, y se nota el amor que tienes hacia mi hijo, tranquila soy una tumba

-gracias, la verdad que sí, pero tengo miedo que no me acepte, que me vuelva a romper del dolor, tengo mucho miedo, por eso prefiero pasar de la felicidad a el dolor como amigos, que aunque en el exterior estoy feliz y tranquila en el interior me quema por dentro, elijo eso que volver a perder la capacidad de amar-dijo Kyoko

-no me esperaba esas palabras, pero comprendes el significado de quemarte todos los días, de pasar a la felicidad a la tristeza, a ese paso, no creo que pueda aguantar, y ya ha pasado bastante desde que haces eso, habrá un momento en que no aguantaras más y el cofre tuyo explotara-dijo Juliet

-por eso, también debo prepararme para el rechazo y poder soportarlo-dijo Kyoko

**-Kyoko no digas eso, nii-san es el que se recontra muere por ti, tengo unas ganas de gritarte a los cuatro vientos que él te corresponde, pero aguanta Ken, mañana si o si empezara el plan, sino iremos con mi plan b**- Kyoko….-dijo Ken

-wuaaaaaaaaa!- decían gritando juntos padre e hijo corriendo al mismo tiempo

-daddy, nii-san ¿qué sucedió? ¿Porque vienes corriendo?-dijo Ken preocupada

Después de unos segundos, Ren dijo:

-encontraron a las dos potencias de la actuación el actor n1 de Japón Tsuruga Ren y el actor internacional de Hollywood Hizuri Kuu, vinieron los admiradores y la prensa, tuvimos que correr muchísimo para perderlos, pero no tardaran en encontrarnos, junto con la modelo Juliet Hizuri, la actriz Kyoko Mogami y su manager y ex actriz Ken Hizuri, llamamos al presidente para que nos pase a buscar

-yo no quiero ver a ese bastardo-dijo molesta Juliet

-mommy si no vamos la prensa nos va a comer vivo, además, ¿que harías si a tu querida Kyoko los reporteros y los admiradores la empiezan a perseguir y hacer daño?, no quieres que suceda eso , no es verdad-dijo Ken

-está bien, pero, si no lo aguanto no me van a detener

-okey mommy hace lo que tu desees—dijo Ren

**-Lory, eres hombre muerto**-pensaron Kuu, Kuon y Ken

* * *

><p>Paso un rato y llego una limosina negra donde todos entraron hasta llegar a LME, donde Sebastián los llevo hasta la oficina exótica del presidente esta vez con estilo aborigen, con un presidente vestido de indio y con toda la cara pintada<p>

-chicos como están, tanto tiempo Kuu y Juliet

-hola jefe-dijo Kuu

-hola ju…-fue entonces como un taco aguja de color beige se introdujo en la pared, el taco había rozado la mejilla de Lory, le había hecho un corte, mientras que el C.E.O estaba aterrado, Juliet dijo

-no creas que te perdone por lo que hiciste secuestrador de hijos, solamente acepte por la seguridad de mi nueva hija, hoy no te voy a mandar al hospital como las otras veces, estoy siendo muy generosa, así que aprovecha-dijo Juliet sacando de la pared su taco

Lory solamente asintió

-gracias jefe por brindarnos un lugar para escondernos, pero ¿qué hacemos ahora?-dijo Kuu

-si Lory, ¿que idea se te ocurre ahora?-dijo Ken

-bueno estaba pensando jugar a juegos de mesa, que les parece la botellita

-nooooooo-dijeron todos juntos

-qué tal si jugamos al vóley, aquí hay suficiente espacio para poner una cancha -dijo Juliet

-sería divertido hace mucho que no jugamos todos en familia, y que la cancha tenga arena, así evitamos lastimarnos si nos caemos-dijo Ken

-estamos pares, así solo hay que armar las los equipos-dijo Ren

-¿como los armamos?-pregunto Kyoko

-sencillo chicas contra chicos-dijo Ken

-estás loca one-chan tu bien sabes que papa es pésimo jugando esta clase de juegos, a pesar de ser un actor internacional juega como un caballo alocado-dijo Ren

-eso duele sabes-dijo Kuu

-está bien, hagamos esto yo me voy con ustedes y papa se va con mama y Kyoko-dijo Ken

-no se vale, Ken ustedes jugaron un millón de veces juntos, se conocen todos los trucos-dijo Juliet molesta

-pero ¿hace cuanto que jugamos juntos mama?

-si no, yo me voy con Ren y Lory, así estamos pares-dijo Kyoko

-no te vayas Kyoko, que Kuu se quedó con ellos-dijo Juliet abrazando a Kyoko

-no es justo mommy, las tres saben juegan perfecto y nosotros estaríamos en desventaja, que se vaya daddy y veni mommy

-ni loca, yo no voy a estar en el mismo equipo que ese bastardo roba hijos

-ven tu acá nii-san y yo me voy allá-dijo Ken

-no, Ken yo mejor me voy, tú tienes mucha experiencia así que con daddy no se va a notar su torpeza

-no, Kyoko tu quédate ahí-dijo Lory

Y paso como una media hora, nadie se podía decidir, el que se quería ir, los demás no querían y el que querían que se fuera no se quería ir, eran gritos y gritos por ver quien se iba y quien venía, en todo LME se escuchaban gritos y más gritos hasta que la cabeza de Lory empezó a procesar y dijo

-hagamos un sorteo y listo- grito Lory

-me parece bien-dijo Ken

-a mí también hagámoslo-dijo Ren

-no suena mala idea jefe-dijo Kuu

-será interesante presidente-dijo Kyoko

-espero que no hagas trampa como siempre idiota-dijo Juliet

Y el sorteo empezó, poniendo los nombres de cada uno en unos papelitos color rosa con corazoncitos, los metió en una caja, la cual apareciendo Sebastián vestido de indio con la cara toda pintada y llena de múltiples y múltiples plumas, puso su mano sacando los resultados para las parejas del partido, el resultado era así:

Equipo 1: los Hizuri

Kuu, Juliet y Kyoko

Equipo 2: sección LME

Lory, Ken y Ren

Sebastián seria el árbitro y con un disparo de una escopeta dio inicio al juego, para decidir qué equipo sacar, decidieron usar el juego de la moneda, los Hizuri cara, sección LME cruz, con un impulso tiro la moneda, esa moneda giraba y giraba por el aire dando por terminado una tortuosa espera, el resultado informado por Sebastián: cruz

Sección LME empezaba con saque, Ren por decisión propia decidió sacar, utilizando un saque potente de mano baja dio comienzo al partido, la pelota paso por arriba de la red con una extraordinaria velocidad, pero fue respondida por la querida modelo Juliet con un ataque-remate , lo increíble fue que el salto lo hizo con sus tacones agujas sin ningún problema saltando como una mama canguro, Ken sabiendo que con la forma como se dirigía la pelota pasaría la red, pero con poca potencia decidió interceptar y controlar el balón con recepción tirándose de plancha abajo del abdomen golpeando la pelota que se la dirigió a Lory quien dio un salto remate dando el primer punto

1-0 ventaja para sección LME

Después de ese punto las cosas se pusieron serias, para la querida modelo, que siempre conseguía lo que quería, después de darle una mirada odio a su esposo por ser un inútil y que juegue bien, siguió la siguiente ronda

1-1 igual

Y se pusieron serios, Kyoko con su servicio ágil y veloz y el bloqueo de Juliet contra el ataque remate de Lory hicieron un empate, mientras que Kuu estaba en el rincón

5-1 ventaja para sección LME

Y ellos se pusieron más serios, la clave el servicio de Ken, poderoso y misterioso a la vez que marcaba el punto sin necesidad de nada mas

5-10 ventaja para los Hizuri

Kyoko descubrió la clave del saque de Ken, parecía fuerte y potente en el trayecto, pero resultaba muy débil en la caída, dejándolo en el medio de la cancha del contrincante un ataque finta, con lo que, cuando Ken sacara Kyoko se ponía en el medio devolviéndolo despacio pero con precisión haciendo que caída muy cerca de la red

15-10 otra ventaja para sección LME

Ren de bloqueo servía mucho, con ese 1,90 que media, era perfecto con un pequeño saltito y sus brazos largos daban remates irregulares haciendo que el equipo adversario corriera y gastara sus energías más rápido

15-22 ventaja para los Hizuri

Faltaba poco para la victoria de los Hizuri, ya que, a fin de cuentas, Kuu servía de algo, era perfecto para recepción, si perfecto, era el colchón de la pelota, Juliet lo empujaba calculando la caída de la pelota, era el indicado para el rango de trampolín de pelota

23-22 ventaja ahora para LME

Aunque Juliet fuera una excelente jugadora en esto, hay momento en que.. Por favor todos alguna vez nos desconcentramos y calculamos mal, y después de unos errados servicios mal calculados y unos débiles y mal hechos remates el resultado fue este

23-25 ganadores los Hizuri

Bueno aunque Ren y Ken fueran unos excelente jugadores en esto desde niños y Lory no jugaba tan mal, Juliet modo competitivo daba terror, lo chistoso fue que en el último punto, Juliet con un remate le fue a dar en la mandíbula del C.E.O haciendo que este volara, pero las reglas no decían nada respecto a eso, por lo que fue un tanto hecho y derecho, haciendo ganadores a Juliet, Kuu y Kyoko

-Lory ¿estás bien?-pregunto Ken

-si estoy bien solo fue un golpe de una pelota, además los accidentes ocurren-dijo Lory con una bolsa de carne en la boca

-eso no fue un accidente, eso se llama justicia-dijo Juliet

-mommy- dijo Kuon mirando a su mama

-fue muy divertido, no sabía Ren que supieras jugar tan bien al vóley-dijo Kyoko emocionada

-pero tú también sabes jugar muy bien Kyoko, nadie antes había rematado las saques finta de Ken-dijo Ren

-gracias, es que cuando era pequeña siempre me gustaba jugar, pero Sho siempre decía que yo era un desastre, y siempre por eso lo dejaba ganar, y el hacía siempre trampa, era la verdad una tonta-dijo Kyoko

-no eras una tonta, tú eras muy amable con él, esa cosa era la que no sabía tratarte bien-dijo Ren

-gracias Ren, siempre me haces sentir mejor cuando recuerdo todo esa tonta infancia mia-dijo Kyoko dedicándole una sonrisa a Ren, la cual fue devuelta

-¿qué hora es Darling?-pregunto Juliet

-son las 5 pm, ya debemos irnos

-okey

-¿que ya se van?-dijo Kyoko

-si cariño, queremos descansar mañana todo el día voy a trabajar en la película

-y yo voy a ir a hacer una aparición en una película, así que hoy es la despedida, porque mañana todo el día vamos a estar ocupados y para cuando terminemos, vamos a ir viajando a América

-ósea, que esta sería la despedida-dijo Ren

-por ahora, ¿por ahí en la graduación de kyoko nos volvamos a encontrar?-dijo Ken

-no prometemos nada, ya que puede pasar cualquier cosa, pero no tardaremos mucho en volver o pueden venir ustedes a Nueva York-dijo Kuu

-entonces si esta es la despedida un abrazo no sería por lo menos lo indicado-dijo Ken

-ven aquí, mi niña-dijeron los Hizuri abrazando a ken, era tierno ese vínculo un abrazo cariñoso, y no apretado como el primero, sino cariñoso y tierno, se despegaron y el siguiente en recibir el ataque de los abrazos fue el objeto llamado Kuon Hizuri

Ese abrazo fue muy desgarrador, como de reconciliación, era como si hubiera muerto y fuera revivido, hubiera desaparecido y fuera encontrado, esa sensación salía del abrazo a Kuon

Y por último ese bendito abrazo, de despedida a su nueva hija Kyoko Mogami

-te extrañaremos mucho, pequeñita-dijo Kuu

-ven lo más pronto posible a América, queremos verte de vuelta, y encima que ahora te conocí quiero que vengas a conocer nuestra casa, para pagarte el favor de devolvernos a nuestro hijo, lo extrañábamos mucho, tú lo salvaste de la oscuridad

-yo debería dar las gracias, ustedes a pesar de no ser mis verdaderos padres me trataron como tal, me dieron ese cariño que nunca tuve, esa atención que no recibí, me sentí querida ,útil y amada por alguien, sentí que podía ser feliz ,sentirme viva, llenaron ese espacio de falta de amor que estaba en mi corazón, todo eso se los agradezco, con cada sonrisa, mirada y palabra cálida llena de amor genuino, nunca las olvidare, cuando me escucharon, me aconsejaron, me mostraron a nunca bajar los brazos por nada en el mundo, me comprendieron, se pusieron en mi lugar, esos pequeños detalles que parecen chicos pero son gigantescos nunca los olvidare, y solo estar agradecida no paga ni la mitad de lo que les debo-dijo Kyoko mientras caían lágrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba a sus padres

Ese abrazo duro minutos hasta que se despagaron completamente todos pegoteados por las lágrimas del otro y por ultimo saludaban al responsable de este encuentro familiar

-gracias jefe-dijo Kuu dándole un apretón de manos

-de nada Kuu-dijo Lory con una cara de satisfacción que duro poco ya que un taco aguja se incrusto en el pie de Lory, haciendo que este llorara

-tienes suerte que este sensible, sino no sería tan generosa-dijo mientras se marchaba junto con Kuu y se iban de la oficina para bajar e irse directo a el hotel donde se hospedaban, para descansar y mañana grabar todo el día y después irse directo a Nueva York

La sala estaba llena de sonrisas tiernas hasta que un ruido gracioso salió del estómago de Kyoko

Kyoko estaba completamente colorada, ya que es obvio, comió en todo el día un korokke solamente y después gastar fuerzas en jugar al vóley, cualquiera estaría muerto de hambre, por lo que Lory aprovecho y dijo:

-veo que tienes hambre Mogami-kun, ¿Ren porque no la invitas a comer?-dijo Lory con una sonrisa típica de el

-presidente no hace falta que malgaste el dinero de Ren, yo puedo ir al daruyama y comerme algo-dijo Kyoko

-está bien Kyoko si tú lo dices, pero te aviso que nii-san no comió nada en todo el día tampoco, y no creo que vaya a comer algo ahora-dijo Ken

-queeee, no es posible Ren, ya te lo dije millones de veces, tienes que comer, todo actor necesita una buena alimentación, sino no llegaras a este paso ni a los cuarenta, vayamos de inmediato-dijo Kyoko arrastrando a Ren

-siempre cae en eso-dijo ken riéndose-Lory nos vemos la semana que viene-dijo Ken dirigiéndose a la puerta pero fue cerrada

-no tan rápido ken, como tú sabes, están las vacaciones a Guam, pero, al parecer como Ren te lo informo Yashiro está enfermo, y si para mañana a la noche no está en perfecta condiciones, lamentablemente tendremos que cancelar el viaje a Guam

-eso es malo, y ¿que tengo que hacer yo?

-tienes que cuidar hoy y mañana a Yashiro para que se mejore lo más pronto posible, así que mejor vete yendo para su departamento-dijo Lory

Ken miro con cara de asombro-si lo cuido hoy y mañana crees que se va a recuperar para mañana en la noche-pregunto Ken

-yo estoy más que seguro

Ken suspiro-está bien, lo voy a cuidar

-excelente, apresúrate el tiempo es oro

* * *

><p>En una zona de la ciudad de Japón, Tokio se encontraba en su departamento, un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones recostado en su cama mientras dormía tranquilamente, hasta que<p>

TOC TOC

El manager abrió la puerta, un poco enojado por el hecho de que uno cuando se acuesta quiere dormir y punto, que nadie se haga el corajudo, porque le ira mal, pero para la impresión de Yashiro estaba su querido amigo Ren:

-que sorpresa Ren, pensé que estarías todavía con tus padres-dijo Yashiro

-no, la verdad que ya se fueron querían descansar un poco, y vine de paso para ver como estabas-dijo Ren

-pasa entonces-dijo Yashiro haciéndolo pasar y cerrando la puerta

-y ¿como estas de tu dolor de cabeza y tu fiebre?-dijo Ren

-bien, justo me levantaste cuando estaba durmiendo, pero mejor me hizo súper bien, ahora no tengo dolor de cabeza ni nada de eso

-y ¿que pudiera ser lo que te causo el malestar?

-no sé, debió ser que no tome nada para evitar la resaca de ayer-dijo Yashiro riéndose

-y ¿no crees que sea otra cosa?

-no, no tengo ni idea, supongo que debió ser la resaca

-la verdad como manager me decepcionas-dijo Ren

-de que estas hablando Ren

-no te das cuenta que estás enamorado de mi hermana-dijo Ren

-¿no tiene sentido lo que decís?

-no, lo que no tiene sentido es que no lo reconoces, porque crees que te sentías mal, era porque estuviste a punto de besarte con mi hermana y tienes miedo a reconocerlo, eres peor cobarde que yo-dijo Ren gritándole

-nooooooo-dijo Yashiro levantándose de su cama de un susto

Era todo un maldito sueño, la pregunta del millón era porque lo soñó, porque tenía que soñar con Ken, y que estuviera Ren gritándole que le gustaba de ella, esa era impactante

**-supongo que me estoy volviendo loco, debería descansar un poco mal, tengo un poco de fiebre, así me pondré mejor, la verdad que me siento muy confundido, no quiero ver a nadie**

TOC TOC

Yashiro escucho la puerta golpear y levantándose de su cama fue a ver quién era, y abriendo la puerta se llevó una sorpresa

-hola Yashiro-san, perdón por venir sin avisar, pero me conto Ren que estabas enfermo, asi que vengo a encargarme que te mejores-dijo Ken

**Mil perdones por tardar un año en actualizar, pero primero que la inspiración escaseaba, y estaba muy cansada y quise descansar un poco, tenía la cabeza que explotada y muchos días me sentí débil, sin fuerzas de hecho, el martes vomite, estuve peor y con muchos dolores y también tuve una mala noticia, asi que estuve re atacada**

**Mil perdones**

**Bueno empecemos a contestar los review**

**Adoriana-chan: ese se llama amor de padres a hijos, jaja, espero que no te hubiera impacientado, muchas gracias por comentar y estar siempre del otro lado**

**Besos ken**

**Viki: así mismo lo dice el manga, que juliet cocina catastróficamente mal, jaja, y por eso es que no tiene mucho apetito, sinceramente juliet me recuerda mucho a mi papa, el cocina horrible lo llena todo con picante, que tienes que tomarte los litros de agua para aliviarte, y lamentablemente nuestro querido actor n1 salió como su madre, seguimos hablando por PM**

**Besos ken**

**Haru: en eso voy, y gracias por siempre interesarte en la historia, aunque estuve llena de problemas lo termine así que muchas gracias por los ánimos**

**Besos ken**

**Guest: y gracias a ti por comentar, eso me pone muy feliz, besos ken**

**Y gracias a todas las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de explicarme lo de la raya**

**Aquí otro adelanto**

**Capítulo 12: Takumi y Misaki**

**-así que te dieron el papel de Misaki en Kaichou Wa Maid Sama**

**-si estoy emocionada, pero hay una escena que creo que no me saldrá**

**-de que estas hablando, te saldrá perfecto, si quieres yo te ayudo**

**-no hace falta Ren**

**-no me molesta, todo sea por ayudarte en tu actuación, ¿qué escena es?**

**-la escena es basada en la parte final del capítulo 6, cuando Misaki y Takumi están en la terraza**

**Y otra cosa, perdón por mi ignorancia de no explicarles estos, estoy medio despistada últimamente**

**Amanattos: es un golosina tradicional japonesa,** **elaborado con judías azuki o de otro tipo, cubierto con azúcar refinado tras cocerlas a fuego lento en almíbar y secarlas.**

**Ramune: es una bebida gaseosa, hay 26 sabores de Ramune: Banana, Arándano, Blue Hawaii, Chicle, Cereza, Cola, Curry, Disco Dance, Manzana verde, Kimchi, Kiwi, Lichi, Mango, Melón, Moscatel, Pulpo, Naranja, Durazno, Piña, Raspberry, Fresa, Wasabi (disponible en Tokyu Hands), & Sandía, Yuzu, Galleta, Cerveza de raíz, Kool-Aid, Chocolate, Vanilla, Coco, & Agua.**

**Korokke: es una fritura japonesa relacionada con la croqueta española,** **Este plato está hecho de una mezcla de carne, mariscos o vegetales picados y cocinados con puré de patata o salsa béchamel, empanados con harina blanca, huevos y migajas de pan; fritos hasta que tengan un color chocolate en su parte externa.**

**Kushiage: es un estilo japonés de las brochetas o kebab,** **puede elaborarse con pollo, carne, cerdo, pescado y/o vegetales de temporada. Éstos se insertan en un kushi de bambú y se fríen en aceite vegetal. Pueden servirse solas o con alguna salsa.**

**Besos ken**


	12. Takumi y Misaki

Aquí estamos con el capítulo de mi debut, jejje, esta va a estar emocionante

Les aviso de prepo que ni skip beat, ni la pequeña parte que aparece de kaichou wa maid-sama me pertenece

Sigamos con esta entretenida y romántica historia creada por mis noches de vela y días de aburrimiento

Capítulo 12: Takumi y Misaki

* * *

><p>Después de esa propuesta de Lory, Kyoko y Ren se dirigían en el coche de este último al departamento del recién mencionado, para que la querida Kyoko hiciera la cena como las veces anteriores, y todo porque el presidente no se puede quedar callado, siempre tiene que abrir su bocota, y el playboy, no puede quedar maleducado por su amiga y amor de todo la vida para siempre jamás, pero tampoco le molestaba esa propuesta ya que con la llegada de su hermana ya no pudieron hacer sus dichosas cenas a la noche, y Ren ya extrañaba a su compañía nocturna<p>

La idea original era, en realidad ir a cenar, como lo había dicho Lory, pero Ren se olvidó por completo que la joven no era de las chicas las cuales uno puede malcriar, aunque era bueno porque no era una muchacha malcriada, sino trabajadora, a la vez se excedía un poco, y bueno este fue el caso

Flash back

-Bueno Kyoko vayamos a el restaurante así comes algo, ya que estas muerta de hambre-dijo Ren sonriendo

-No señor, no pienses que me voy a mover de acá-dijo Kyoko con los brazos cruzados y con un puchero

-Estás loca tu estomago está reclamando a gritos y ruegos que le des algo para que coma

-No permitiré que gaste tu dinero en un restaurante costoso por que el presidente te lo ordeno por la razón de que mi estómago estallo en gritos

-Y tú eras la que me vivía diciendo que no debo olvidar mis horarios de alimentarme, que no debo saltarme una comida porque un actor debe cuidar su metabolismo y etc... Y no olvidar que me vivía recalcando el verbo infinitivo de cinco letras, la palabra COMER-dijo Ren recalcando ese verbo

-Yo nunca dije que no quería comer, dije que no quiero que gastes tu dinero en mí

- Ahh, explícate, bueno entonces vayamos a mi departamento, ahí no pagamos la comida, ni la reservación, solamente tienes que cocinar, ya que yo soy un desastre en la cocina-dijo Ren llevándose consigo a Kyoko

Fin del flash back:

Cuando entraron en el departamento, Kyoko se dirigió como un correcaminos hasta la cocina, donde poniendo manos a la obra empezó a hacer magia en la cocina de Ren con cada detalle y movimiento, mientras que Ren completamente embobado estaba viendo como su Kyoko cocinaba para la cena que tendrían, como siempre solos

**Ojala no pase el límite de mi cordura**-pensaba Ren mientras se entraba al mundo de la fantasía viendo a Kyoko cocinar

* * *

><p>-Ken, ¿que haces aquí?-dijo Yashiro asombrado<p>

-Lo oíste bien, vengo a encargarme a que te mejores de tu gripe, y ni se te ocurra cerrarme la puerta sobre las narices, es una orden de Lory-dijo Ken con un rostro amenazador

-Está bien, está bien, pasa-dijo Yashiro abriendo más la puerta, dejando pasar a ken

-Según lo que ve mi ojo observador, estabas durmiendo hasta que yo golpee, así es mejor prepararte algo sano y rico, tú mientras tanto vete a dormir-dijo Ken yendo hacia la cocina

-No te molestes en hacer la cena, yo estoy bastante grande para aguantar la gripe, yo siempre fue autosuficiente, no creo que un resfriado me incapacite en la cocina, de hecho, me he enfermado antes y me he cocinado igual y me he recuperado

-Eso se llaman fiebres mal curadas-dijo Ken con un tono serio y aterrador- y no me interesa que hayas sido autosufiente antes, vete ahora tu cama, o no me dejaras más opción que llevarte a rastras y atarte en la cama con una cadena y un candado para que te quedes quietito- dijo Ken la princesa de la noche

-o…..ke…y-dijo Yashiro corriendo hacia su cuarto**- Kyoko-chan tiene razón, Ken es igual que escalofriante y aterradora que Ren, se nota que son hermanos, ahora la cuestión es, de quien sacaron ese carácter tan feo**-pensaba Yashiro mientras temblaba del miedo

* * *

><p>Ren estaba haciendo un recorrido completo por fantasialandia, donde los sueños y la imaginación van de la mano, y en este viaje se veía a un anciano Ren junto con su vieja esposa Kyoko jugando con sus nietitos Kashima y Shuzuki, y comiendo galletitas de chocolate, caseras hechas por la abuela Kyoko, pero el expreso hacia la realidad se lo llevo para que notara que Kyoko ya termino de cocinar e iba a sacar los cubiertos para la mesa<p>

-Ren, ya termine de cocinar, me puedes alcanzar los platos que no llego-dijo Kyoko para evitar intentar agarrarlos por ella misma y tener otro momento incomodo como el de hace 2 años

-Bueno, entonces siéntate y relájate que yo pondré la mesa Himeko-chan-dijo Ren al oído de Kyoko, lo que hizo vibrar a Kyoko

-Quee-dijo Kyoko con los ojos blancos** me dijo princesa, porque me dijo princesa, eso es ilógico, bueno puede ser porque yo siempre decía que Corn era un príncipe hada, y es el Corn… osea que debe ser un apodo no debe ser nada más serio, si debe ser eso**-pensaba Kyoko mientras se sentaba en la mesa

Paso el rato y Ren trajo la vajilla y los cubiertos, los puso de manera prolija y trajo la comida:

-Itadakimasu-dijeron los dos en coro y Kyoko activo el modo devorador de su sistema alimenticio

-Se nota que tenías hambre, fue mejor que quedarte con el estómago vacío-dijo Ren

Kyoko se quedó un poco colorada y luego dijo-¿porque me dijiste Himeko-chan?-dijo Kyoko, pero se sorprendió por lo que le respondió Ren

-¿Por qué? Dices…, es porque me gustas…

Ese comentario puso de todos los colores a Kyoko, pero el comentario no termino ahí

-… Ayuzawa-dijo Ren aguantándose la risa

-Como-dijo Kyoko confundida, su apellido es Mogami no Ayuzawa, debe ser un error de frase o de persona

-Ese es la frase que dice Takumi en Kaichou wa maid-sama

-Y c¿omo sabes esa frase?-dijo Kyoko

-Porque soy otaku-dijo Ren con una sonrisa

Kyoko estaba con un expresión que era para sacarle una foto, el actor n1 de Japón y el playboy más deseado por la mujeres es otaku, eso sí que era raro, y la reacción de Kyoko físicamente fue peor, son solo dos palabras

Se desmayo

- Kyoko era broma, era broma, no soy otaku, lo juro, solo estaba jugando, es que me dieron el libreto para ser Takumi y quería practicar un poco contigo- dijo Ren asustado y muy nervioso, la broma que hizo había provocado el susto y desmayo de Kyoko

Se sintió un temblor en el cuerpo de la joven, y Ren con su imaginación por las nubes, pensando que era un ataque de epilepsia la iba a poner en la posición necesaria, cuando vio que el temblor era en realidad porque Kyoko se estaba aguantando la risa

-Eres más inocente que yo, es increíble que te lo creíste-dijo Kyoko llorando de la risa

-Qué mala eres, y yo que me preocupo por ti

-Y tú no eres un santo, acuérdate que los japoneses somos más reservados y no decimos eso tan libremente con persona que no tenemos una relación sentimental, lo que yo hice fue darte una lección de la misma manera que tú me engañaste-dijo Kyoko

-Admito que siempre te superas en la actuación, llega a superar mis expectativas, parecías en verdad que te habías desmayado, estaba a punto de llamar a un ambulancia para que te revisara y te trasladara a un hospital

-Si ya se, tendrías que haber visto tu cara, era muy chistosa

-Si lo se

-Y que tal con ser un buen Takumi en el dorama, volveremos a trabajar juntos como en Dark Moon, la única diferencia es que seremos protagonistas los dos

-Es cierto, pero hay que ver que opinan del Takumi que muestre, tú sabes que me cuesta un poco los personajes románticos

-Y Takumi es el tipo de chico romántico que todas las chicas fanáticas de ese anime adoran

-Ni me lo digas, mi hermana cuando salió el manga, lo leía todo el tiempo, ella decía que deseaba un novio como el, y lo chistoso es que es rubio de ojos verdes como yo

-Eso es cierto, me había olvidado completamente que tu verdadera apariencia es esa, lo extraño es que nos pidieran discreción acerca del reparto y la producción

-Eso se debe que es uno de los animes shojo más populares, y seguro que quieren que sea una sorpresa para que el televidente preste más atención

-Ya veo, pero yo creo que tú lo lograras, como a mí el papel, me aceptaron después de la audición y me dieron el libreto dela Kaichou endemoniada

-Así que te dieron el papel de Misaki en Kaichou wa maid-sama

-Si estoy emocionada, pero creo que hay una escena la que no me saldrá

-De que estas hablando te saldrá perfecto, si quieres yo te ayudo

-No hace falta Ren

-No me molesta, todo sea por ayudarte en tu actuación, ¿qué escena es?

-La escena que la parte final cuando Misaki y Takumi están en la terraza

* * *

><p>Yashiro estaba recostado en su cama con la fiebre de nuevo alta por las nubes, ya veía todo borroso y tenía el cuerpo muy caliente, esa sensación seria comparable al estar en un horno a máxima potencia, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a tambalear y a sofocarse de la fiebre, cuando su salvación apareció<p>

-Yashiro Yukihito has sido muy valiente al desobedecer mis órdenes claras, de quedarte en la cama-dijo Ken furiosa

Yashiro completamente mareado con sus últimas fuerzas se sujetó de ken con sus últimas fuerzas, hasta que…. Se desvaneció abrazando a Ken, no se cayó porque Ken lo sujeto

**-Este bobo, se exige al límite, me recuerda a nii-san, bueno mejor así, podrás descansar**-pensaba Ken mientras lo colocaba cuidadosamente en su cama

-Bueno hay que terminar la cena, traer medicamentos, caramelos de miel, agua bien fría y pañuelos-dijo Ken y se fue a la cocina

Después de una media hora término la cena, busco en su bolso los medicamentos que trajo, los caramelos y los pañuelos

-Bien, solamente necesito el agua bien fría, debería estar en el refrigerador-dijo Ken

Saco el agua bien fría y fue a ver como estaba el paciente

Cuando entro en el cuarto vio una imagen que le pareció muy tierna, Yashiro todo colorado durmiendo tranquilamente, ella se acercó y se sentó al lado de él, mojo un pañuelo con agua y cuando quiso ponerle el pañuelo en la frente, sintió como su mano sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de ella

-Qué te pasa Yashiro…. Yashiro me estas asustando-dijo Ken asustada ya que Yashiro la apretaba más fuerte y de un tirón….

* * *

><p>-ósea, ¿te cuesta la parte del beso entre Takumi y Misaki en la terraza?<p>

Kyoko solo asintió

-Pero no es complicado, de hecho, tú ni siquiera das el beso, lo voy a dar yo…. Digo tu compañero co-protagonista-dijo Ren

-Pero igual me pone incomoda, es la primera vez que tengo que recibir un beso en una escena de un drama

-Ya veo, yo te prometí que te iba a ayudar, vayamos a la terraza de arriba y practiquemos, así te ahorras la práctica cuando sea la filmación-dijo Ren

-No lo sé, solamente te incomodaría, si nos be..be..be..samos-dijo Kyoko nerviosa

-Kyoko, te acuerdas cuando hablamos de la regla del corazón

Ella asintió

-Bueno en este caso es lo mismo, es solo un ensayo, además me ayudaría también este ensayo para practicar las expresiones de Takumi, como chico enamorado de Misaki

-Si lo dices así, no suena tan mal… está bien vamos

-Bueno ¿que escena me dijiste que es?

-En la parte casi final en donde Takumi y Misaki están en la terraza en el capitulo

-Okey déjame ver….-dijo Ren mientras revisaba el libreto-aquí esta…. haber debo buscar una foto de cualquier cosa para esta escena-dijo eso mientras sacaba una foto de un cuadro, era una foto de el con su familia, y con su look natural

-Qué lindo estas con los ojos verdes y el pelo rubio en la foto-dijo Kyoko

Y el emperador de la noche apareció- y ahora también estoy lindo, no es cierto-dijo acercándose a Kyoko

-Eh… Será mejor que vayamos arriba a ensayar-dijo Kyoko colorada y avergonzada

Ren se rio un poco, era divertido ver a Kyoko adorable con sus facetas de coloración, de hecho estaba aprendiendo otros tonos de rojos que no había visto nunca o aprendido en la escuela

* * *

><p>Ken sintió como los brazos de Yashiro se enredaron sobre el cuerpo de ella y la atraían más al cuerpo de el<p>

-Te amo-susurro Yashiro en la oreja de ken

**-Porque me tiene que pasar siempre lo mismo con este idiota, o se está burlando de mi o algo le sucede**- y la respuesta fue descubierta, chasqueo sobre sus ojos y no parpadeo, **es sonámbulo, genial no puedo hacer nada, sino se despertara y morirá** (según la costumbre, si despierta a un sonámbulo, morirá o_0)** es peor que estar ebrio, solamente tengo que si o si seguirle la corriente, pero piensas, haber piensa Ken**-ah- un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Ken, Yashiro hacia demasiada presión en la cintura de Ken, en la parte donde tenía un vendaje por los arañazos que había recibido en la espalda, regalo del hombre que estaba con ella en la cama

**-Que hago, que hago, te juro Lory que vas a desear no a ver nacido después de esto, te romperé tus alas de cupido y te partiré tu arco del amor sobre tu cabeza hueca, pero como hago que se tome sus medicinas, sino lo hace, no se recuperara para mañana y no podremos ir a Guam**-pensaba Ken, luego escucho la vos de Yashiro

-Esta muy inquieta-dijo Yashiro

-Me dejas ir **esta es mi oportunidad**, tienes que tomar tus medicinas para mejorarte y comer algo-dijo Ken tratando de convencerlo-por favor

-Está bien, lo hare, pero solo si me alimentas y me das el remedio boca a boca

* * *

><p>Cuando salieron del departamento, Ren dijo:<p>

-Kyoko hagamos así, para que sea más realistas, yo voy a subir a la terraza por el ascensor y tú por las escalera, ya que Takumi estaba en la terraza primero y luego apareció Misaki subiendo las escaleras, es solo para ser más realistas, te parece bien

-Sí, ningún problema

-Perfecto entonces, cuando tú entre a la terraza ya no eres Kyoko Mogami, sino, Misaki Ayuzawa

-Entendido, tienes la foto

-Si la tengo en mi bolcillo

-Genial, entonces, nos vemos Ren

-chau Kyoko

* * *

><p>KWMS:<p>

_Usui como todos los días, estaba acostado en el techo de uno de los cuartos que estaba arriba de la terraza de la escuela, mientras contemplaba su foto con su maid personal, con Misaki Ayuzawa, alias "Misa-chan", se había ganado esa foto después de ganarle a la kaichou en un juego de cartas en el Caffe Maid Latte donde Misaki trabajaba, luego vio como la figura de la kaichou pasaba enfrente de el_

_-¡El viento está bastante fuerte!-dijo la ojiambar mientras caminaba por la terraza_

_-¿Que pasa?, es raro que vengas aquí-dijo el ojiesmeralda, y Misaki asombrada se da vuelta_

_-Usui-dijo Misaki con una cara de deja vu_

_-¿Otra vez estas siendo perseguida por esa bola de chicos?_

_-No, solo quería enfriar mi cabeza un poco….-Dijo Misaki apoyándose en el balcón, por lo cual Takumi se bajó del techo y se puso detrás de ella-… estoy pensando en hablarles acerca de que soy una maid. En lugar de que lo sepan por sorpresa, es mejor para mí decírselos ahora. Que no soy tan ideal como ellos creen-dijo Misaki_

_-¿Otra vez por su bien?-pregunto Usui haciéndola reaccionar a Misaki-¿no por t?i_

_-Así es, al final, solo estoy asustada… de ser vista como camarera, destruyendo así su imagen de mi…y ser despreciada por ellos. Es doloroso cuando se decepciona a alguien que te admira-dijo Misaki con la cabeza baja y ocultando su cabeza con sus brazos_

_-Bien, no me decepcionare, no importa lo que hagas_

_-Usu..-antes de que pudiera segur hablando, Usui mostro la foto que estaba mirando al principio_

_-¡Aquí está la prueba! _

_Misaki reaccionó de inmediato, sacarle la foto que Usui tiene de ella como maid- ¿porque estas sacando eso tan abiertamente?-dijo Misaki enfurecida_

_-Es mi amuleto protector-contesto el alíen con una cara chibi mientras estiraba su brazo para que Misaki no le sacara su apreciado amuleto_

_-¿Para que?-dijo Misaki con sus brazos como barredoras dispuestas a sacarle a Usui la foto_

_-Eh…. Para el amor…-fue interrumpido por la kaichou endemoniada_

_-Que tu…la tengo –dijo pensando que era cierto, pero lo único que había conseguido sacarle la foto a Usui, ahora estaba volando por el aire esa foto la cual si era vista, su secreto seria descubierto, y abajo estaban algunos estudiantes de primero seguidores de Misaki que con esa foto era posible que descubrieran el secreto_

_-Eh-dijo Msaki con un rostro nervioso_

_-Eres la única culpable aquí por tratar de arrebatármela-dijo Usui con los brazos cruzados_

_-Es… Tú…esto es malo-dijo Misaki que apenas le salían las palabras-que debería hacer, eso es solamente…_

_-¿La traigo por ti?-dijo Usui sereno y tranquilo_

_-Pero es demasiado tarde, los chicos la atraparan primero-Ni término de hablar que Usui se estaba subiendo por el balcón con el objetivo de saltar, lo cual Misaki vio-¿qué tratas de hacer?-dijo mientras agarraba a Usui del brazo_

_-Es la distancia más corta-dijo señalando con el dedo índice hacia abajo_

_-Tienes razón, pero morirás_

_-Voy a conseguirla para ti, si solamente lo dices-dijo Usui mientras la foto seguía cayendo_

_-¿Que estás diciendo?, ¿porque irías tan lejos?_

_¿Por qué? dices… es porque….- dijo mientras presentaba sus labios con los de Misaki en un encuentro para conocerse, y Misaki miraba con sus ojos abiertos-me gustas Ayuzawa_

_FIN DE KWMS:_

* * *

><p>Después de aquel beso ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, pero antes que pase cualquier momento incomodo el señor viento se le ocurrió pasar dándole una ráfaga de frio en la espalda de Kyoko<p>

-Ah la verdad es que si hay mucho viento hoy jeje-dijo Kyoko

-Me gustó mucho tu actuación de Misaki, muy adentro del personaje que te correspondía, pero será mejor que vayamos adentro, sino la kaichou se enfermera y no podrá ir a la escuela

-Bueno vamos, no pasa nada con que se haya caído de verdad la foto con tu familia

-No, no pasa nada Kyoko, tengo como 20 copias y no creo que me puedan reconocer como el hijo de los Hizuri-dijo Ren

Después de eso fueron adentro y como hacía mucho frio, Ren con su hospitalidad de siempre le ofreció quedarse en vez de exponerse mucho al frio (en argentina decimos chupar frio jeje) y se fueron cada uno a dormir, y claro en sus cuartos designados (lastima) sin saber que pasaría mañana

* * *

><p>Ken después de un rato de lamentar su vida y planear las mil y un artimañas contra Lory se decidió<strong> ya me acosaron más veces de las que puedo contar con mis dedos, esto es muy estresante, pero aguanta Ken es todo por el equipo RenXKyoko, es por la felicidad de nii-san y de Kyoko, que alguien me compadezca<strong>-terminando de pensar en todo eso con la pastilla para la fiebre en la boca, lo beso y la pastilla viajo por la garganta de Yashiro, el beso por su parte fue un beso casto y tierno, no como los ultimo que fueron pasionales y esas cosas, este era tranquilo

Bueno paso la primera prueba, bien Ken, siguiente prueba dar le de comer a Yashiro, **es increíble que tenga que hacer esto, no tiene cuatro años, tiene 29 **(supongamos que tiene esa edad, la verdad nunca lo supe, cualquier dato o ayuda, review por favor)** que se cree el emperador de Japón para que le esté dando de comer yo, es irritante, pero aguanta un poco más, ya tomo el medicamento eso hará efecto, solo debe comer y eso le devolverá sus energías**

Mientras emanaba un aura de odio fuertísima, le daba cuchara por cuchara la comida al sonámbulo Yashiro, hasta que ese molesto momento termino, Ken pensó que el castigo ya termino y cuando se quiso levantar de la cama Yashiro la agarro de atrás y la hiso ponerse abrazada por él, y asi termino la joven ex actriz durmiendo de nuevo en la misma cama de un hombre

Estaban durmiendo en la camita los dos junto, hasta que el sonámbulo se despertó

**-¿que me pasa?**-Inhalo**-puedo respirar y ya no tengo fiebre, como es posible**-se dio la vuelta y vio a Ken dormida al lado de él**, **lo cual le borro la sonrisa de la cara

-ah Yashiro buenos días, si te preguntas que hago dormida en la misma cama que tú, sabias que eres sonámbulo-dijo Ken

Ah…-fue interrumpido por el ruido del celular de Ken

-perdona es Lory- dijo Ken sacando su celular-hola Lory que paso, si estoy con él, está bien- dijo eso medio dudando- espérame que le digo, Yashiro enciende la televisión que Lory quiere que veamos algo

-Está bien-dijo Yashiro mientras prendía la tele

* * *

><p>Kyoko se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de huéspedes hasta que….<p>

-Ehh, quien llamara a estas horas tan tempranas-dijo Kyoko, saco su celu y decía quién era- Moko-san-dijo Kyoko con estrellitas en los ojos-seguro que ya volvió de esa grabación con Chiori-san de Karuizawa-hola Moko-san

_Conversación vía teléfono Kyoko y Moko-san_

_-Hola Moko-san, ya volviste de tus vacaciones_

_-Sí, estamos en mi casa con Chiori-san viendo las últimas noticias-dijo con un tono enojada_

_-Ya veo y como estuvo el viaje-dijo Kyoko_

_-Eso no interesa explícanos que paso anoche entre Tsuruga-san o como sea que se llame y tú en la terraza del edificio_

_-Como saben que estuvimos en la terraza-pregunto Kyoko inocentemente_

_-Prende el televisor y ve las ultimas noticas-dijo Moko-san_

-Okey-dijo Kyoko saltando de la felicidad- Ren ¿donde está el control?…-se quedó sin decir nada porque las últimas noticas eran

**Kyoko Mogami y Tsuruga Ren son novios, fueron vistos ayer en la noche en la terraza del edificio del departamento de este último, besándose y hay una grabación clara que muestra que no fue simple actuación, ya que después del beso, Tsuruga-san le dijo "me gustas"**

**Y además en ese mismo edificio se cayó una foto de Tsuruga-san de niño, rubio y con ojos verdes con Juliet y Kuu Hizuri, ¿que relación tendrán?, no se lo pierdan**

* * *

><p><strong>Termine, termine, termine, <strong>

**Miren les explico porque me retrase muy mal, mi padre perdió su Smartphone, o teléfono celular inteligente, y bueno empezó a usar mucho mi compu y se le ocurrío, sin ninguna maldad obvio, cerrar las ventanas de Word que tenía abierta y borrarlas, y por eso, perdí el borrador para este capítulo, por suerte pudor recuperar algo, pero no todo, malditos padres que borran archivos de sus hijos sin preguntar, también quiero agradecer a mi hermana que me ayudo con el capi como mi beta, es toda una genia y le agradezco mucho**

**Buenos contestemos sus review**

**Mutemuia: ahí lo tienes nena, todo tuyo y bueno yo no me hago responsable por lo que te puedas imaginar en el adelanto, pero gracias por comentar siempre, me parece que el rpximo capi te emocionara, bah que se yo, pero pienso que si, jeje**

**Besos**

**Gladys Ashenbert: tú siempre te pasa algo que logra que no puedas dejar un review, la primera vez me acuerdo que fue porque tu familia no te dejaba en paz, luego tus proyectos y ahora se te desapareció en en ese momento tu cargador, eres todo un personaje, naa mentira siempre nos puede pasar algo, luego seguimos hablando en PM**

**Haru: haru-chan perdón me atrase mal con el capi, pero tengo una excusa perfecta, es toda la culpa de mi papa, el me borro el borrador que tenia antes, jeje**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por siempre comentar**

* * *

><p><strong>Vayamos a otro adelanto<strong>

**Capítulo 13: viaje a Guam**

**-¿dime que vamos a hacer Lory, para evitar que la prensa los coma vivos a Kyoko y a nii-san?**

**-sencillo, ya que ustedes dos-dijo señalando a Kyoko y Ren- firmaron un contrato de discreción acerca de la producción de este dorama, no les quedara más remedio que fingir ser novios de verdad-diciendo esto una sonrisa se envolvió en su rostro**

**-¿queeee?- dijeron los dos manager y los dos actores**

**-asi es, y para evitar que la prensa los persiga y los acose, hoy después antes de la medianoche los vendrá a buscar mi jet privado para irse de vacaciones a Guam, él papel de novios es obligatorio chicos, es hasta el estreno del tráiler, sino desean ver el lado oscuro del mundo del espectáculo, tendrán que fingir-dijo Lory con una sonrisa macabra**

**Ahh, por cierto, no actualizo la historia hasta que tenga 30 review, sé que soy mala, pero están escaseando los review**

**Besos**


	13. viaje a Guam

Después de un tiempo de meditación completa y gracias a la ayuda de mi bello cuadernito, ahora les presento el siguiente capítulo de esta querida historia, la verdad que ya salió el 221 traducido y concuerdo con Lory, esa mujer es de lo peor, ya no puedo esperar que sea 20 de marzo, se me van a caer los pelos de la angustia

Pero empecemos ya

Skip beat no me pertenece, ojala pero no todo se puede en la vida, sino a Nakamura-sama

Capítulo 13: viaje a Guam

* * *

><p>Uno con simples palabras no podría describir las expresiones que en ese momento tenían tanto como Ken como Yashiro, la manager de Kyoko todavía poseída el teléfono celular pegado en la oreja cuando Lory prosiguió su habla sacando a Ken de su trance<p>

−en unos segundo vendrá Sebastián en mi jet privado para traerlos a LME y hablaremos respecto al tema-dijo el presidente terminando la llamada

Y no pasaron ni dos segundos que en el balcón del departamento de Yashiro se podía contemplar un jet privado rosa chillón con Sebastián vestido como un umpa lumpa (los que vieron Harry y la fábrica de chocolate entenderán)

−suban−dijo serio Sebastián

**−no me sorprende, Lory tu siempre debes hacer todo del modo más llamativo posible**−pensaba Ken con una sonrisa mientras subía al transporte aéreo

− ¿será verdad el beso y la declaración de Ren?−dijo Yashiro

−mira Yashiro, nii-san es toda una caja de sorpresas, por lo que nose cuál es la verdadera versión de los hechos ocurridos recientemente, tanto pudiera ser que al final se amor de valor y si se declaró como pudiera ser que estén posiblemente practicando una escena de algún guion

−espero que sea la primera opción

−yo también−dijo Ken casi como un berrinche

−y otra cuestión me surgió, ¿qué tiene planeado el presidente para enviar un jet privado?

−Lory en estas complicadas situaciones es lo más cauteloso posible, yo no creo que en todo este lio metido con Tsuruga Ren, su manager quede de lado, además que si la prensa ve al manager del actor n1 con la hija de Kuu y Juliet Hizuri, se armarían toda la película y sería un tema muy complicado que la agencia tendría que sobrellevar

−ya veo, entonces Ren y Kyoko se tendrán que armar una buena excusa por su comportamiento público

−ja! Solo prepárate para el enojo y el reto de Lory hacia nii-san y Kyoko, además de complicar la relación publica que ve el mundo respecto de ellos dos, nose porque nii-san tiro una foto de el con otou-san y okami-san, ahora ya que lo reconocieron, se armó la poronga y tendrán lo suficiente para ahorcar a nii-san con preguntas y preguntas

* * *

><p>− ¿cómo?−dijo Kyoko que apenas le salían las palabras<p>

−¿qué significa esto?−se preguntó a si mismo Ren, boquiabierto, pero eso solo lo hacía para hacerse el tonto, él lo sabía perfectamente que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido causado fue por toda su culpa, pero si pensamos técnicamente fue culpa de su cerebro, él tenía el deseo de besarla y su cerebro caprichoso como siempre consiguió lo que deseaba, si sería una perfecta excusa, estar en las exclusivas, "Tsuruga Ren beso a Mogami Kyoko por seguir los deseos de su cerebro", ya se lo imaginaba en todas las portadas de las revistas, pero bueno, la única verdad ahora que estaba pasando era que no se arrepentía de nada en absoluto, y pensándolo bien, no estaría mal tener algo con Kyoko por cinco minutos, pero del otro lado de la moneda, su verdadera identidad fue descubierta, ese nombre que intento borrar para poder demostrar su verdadero talento sin necesidad de tener padres famosos, ese nombre, el biológico, si Kuón Hizuri, pero la alegría de tener un supuesto noviazgo, de hecho, este era el record, el más corto, con su Kyoko bastaba para sacarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Y Kyoko no se quedaba atrás en la imaginación, ya veía que proyectarían en los programas más famoso del chismes acerca de ese beso, pero este si era su primer beso, ya que el que Sho había sido robado y fue lleno de odio y rencor, y con la ayuda de la regla del corazón y las gracias americanas de Ren pudo eliminar ese dolor **y también está el beso de Corn, pero ese tampoco, pero tiene una explicación…. Ehh, fue robado, pero pensándolo bien el beso que recibí fue producto de pura actuación, de hecho fue uno que Takumi se lo robo a Misaki, entonces eso quiere decir este….. Me pregunto si se debe practicar para besar tan bien, digo para hacer mejor la actuación…. Pero que estás diciendo Kyoko! Como podes pensar eso, y seguro si, seria re fácil preguntarle eso a Tsuruga Ren, ahora ya me lo imagino "Ren cómo es posible que besas tan bien, me dices tú secreto", eso lo debo aprender por mí misma… pero otra vez Kyoko lo mismo, bueno la cuestión es que toco mis labios con lo de él y punto**

**−además yo si lo considero un beso**−pensaron al mismo tiempo Kyoko y Ren

Los dos en ese momento intercambiaron miradas pero en silencio, hasta que Ren armándose de valor hablo

−que loco es todo esto, ¿no? Kyoko, ahora creen que somos novios−dijo Ren con una sonrisa

−si lo sé, es chistoso, se nota que somos buenos actores en esto, porque pareció tan real que se creen esto, jeje sabes hace un poco de calor voy a abrir la ventana

Cuando la joven de ojos dorados abrió la ventana pudo ver una multitud de mujeres con carteles que contenían fotos de Ren y con corazoncitos, y no era una pavada era un estilo fangirl nivel avanzado, ni pasaron ni 10 segundos que la muchedumbre de Tsurugirl (nombre creado por mi imaginación para las fans de Ren) empezaron a tirar globos de agua hacia donde se encontraba la cabeza de Kyoko

−oh−dijo la joven impresionada por la cantidad de globos de agua

−cuidado Kyoko−dijo Ren corriéndola a Kyoko de ese lugar agarrándola por atrás y apartándola, salvándola de quedar empapada por 1000 globos de agua

−se nota que eres el actor n1 de Japón, hasta que se aclare todo esto tus fans me odiaran a muerte-dijo Kyoko riéndose

−gomen, pero tranquila, seguro que el presidente se las arreglará para poder resolver todo este conflicto

Y un impacto se escuchó en la entrada principal del departamento, cuando Kyoko y Ren fueron al lugar del disturbio se encontraron con un hombre vestido de negro con anteojos de sol y un gorro que le cubría toda la cabeza

− ¿quién eres?−pregunto Kyoko desconcertada

El hombre no respondió solo saco una pistola calibre 22 y empezó a disparar como loco las paredes y como reloj disparaba muy cerca de donde estaban ellos dos

−abajo Kyoko− dijo Ren empujándose con Kyoko hacia el piso

El hombre misterioso tiro algo al piso, que se pudo distinguir como una granada cerca de la cara de Ren, este último quedo paralizado, y cuando quiso reaccionar la granada reacciono dejando salir un humo rosa que provoco que tanto Kyoko como Ren se desmayaran

Cuando pudieron reaccionar ambos y abrir los ojos, se encontraban ya en LME sentados en los sillones de la oficina del presidente, y junto a ellos en frente estaban ken y Yashiro sentados tomando te

−veo que al fin despertaron tortolitos−dijo Yashiro con una risa risueña

− prepárense chicos, ya que de esta no se salvan, Lory fue a atender un asunto urgente con el director del dorama de kaichou wa maid-sama, y en unos segundos vuelve, así que, mejor que aprecien estos últimos segundo de tranquilidad−dijo Ken tranquila mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

− ¿cómo llegamos aquí?−pregunto Ren mientras notaba que tanto Kyoko como el tenían ropa diferente a la de la última vez

−sencillo nii-san, Sebastián se vistió de negro como un guardaespaldas y los fue a buscar al apartamento para traerlo acá, ya que las Tsurugirl no los hubieran dejado en paz, y luego cuando quedaron inconscientes nosotros aparecimos con Yashiro disfrazados los metimos en maletas y los llevamos hasta LME, fue realmente sencillo lo único malo fue que es muy complicado encontrar una maleta que llegue a encajar perfectamente con el cuerpo de nii-san

−ya veo, pero como−fue interrumpido Ren por la presencia de la máxima autoridad de esa agencia: Lory Takarada

Las miradas se dirigieron ahora al hombre de semblante serio, a pesar de como la costumbre, llevar sus extravagantes trajes, era muy raro ese rostro diría serio e incluso enojada, cuando lo normal sería una persona sonriente y feliz, Kyoko pudo notar que también Yashiro y ken se pusieron de semblante serios

−ahora que están ustedes reunidos aquí, permítanme sentarme-dijo Lory y sentándose dirige la palabra otra vez−bien ahora quiero que me expliquen esa escena pública que hicieron ayer en la terraza, si no se acuerdan, permítanme mostrarle en cualquier canal la grabación de esa situación

−bueno, lo que paso fue que, sucedió que el suceso que logro que hubiera esa situación fue que en ese repentino momento ocurrió que−dijo Kyoko nerviosa

−ve al grano Mogami-kun−dijo Lory serio

−lo que sucedió presidente fue que Kyoko y yo practicábamos una de las escenas de kaichou wa maid-sama, y esa escena incluía un beso y la declaración del personaje masculino−dijo Ren

**−que lastima**−pensaron al mismo tiempo Lory, Ken y Yashiro

-me sorprende que ustedes hagan esta clase de ensayos de papel, pero la cuestión no es que practiquen ese tipo de escena, de hecho me parece perfecto, pero la cuestión es que lo hicieron en un lugar público y el que sufre las consecuencias de los actos aquí son, sus manager por tener que hacer explicaciones en todo lugar, la mismísima agencia y yo, ya que el que tiene que estar sacando y resolviendo todos los problemas con los paparazis soy yo, yo les advierto que si esa clase de comportamiento vuelve a suceder no lo perdonare, además, me sorprende Ren que el actor n1 de Japón haga esto, se supone que tienes más experiencia en el mundo del espectáculo y conoces perfectamente cuales son las consecuencias de cada acción−dijo Lory frio y cortante

−gomen−dijeron los dos dándole una reverencia a Lory

−ahora que puedo hablar Lory, tengo una cuestión−dijo Ken

−dime Ken-chan cual es la cuestión

− ¿dime que vamos hacer Lory, para evitar que la prensa se los coma vivos a Kyoko?

−sencillo, ya que ustedes dos−dijo señalando a Kyoko y a Ren−firmaron un contrato de discreción acerca de la producción de este dorama, no les quedara más remedio que fingir ser novios de verdad−diciendo esto una sonrisa se envolvió en su rostro

−queeee?−dijeron los dos managers y los dos actores

−así es, y para evitar que la prensa los persiga y los acose, hoy después de la medianoche los vendrá a buscar mi jet privado para irse de vacaciones a Guam, el papel de novios es obligatorio, es hasta el estreno del tráiler, sino desean ver el lado oscuro del espectáculo, tendrán que fingir−dijo Lory con una sonrisa macabra

−pero presidente no cree que es muy repentino esto−dijo Kyoko toda colorada

−no lo creo, además no es complicado, si ustedes llegaron a interpretar a los hermanos incestuoso Heel, esto es re fácil, además de que es una lección, querían ensayar el papel de enamorados y ahí lo tienen−dijo Lory− además la semana que viene comienzas de nuevo el instituto Kyoko y unas vacaciones antes de empezar no estaría nada mal

−está bien−dijo medio dudosa Kyoko

−y ¿que se hará respecto a la verdadera identidad de Ren?

−bueno eso de diferente, no te quedara otra que revelarla y ya era hora

−presidente no me diga que tengo que hacerlo

−ya han pasado casi nueve años desde que te convertiste en Tsuruga Ren, ya es hora, eres el actor n1 de Japón y el más deseado por las mujeres, yo creo que hace rato dejaste de vivir a la sombra de tu padre−dijo Lory mirando a Ren que estaba con la cara seria

−será lo mejor nii-san

−y tú no te escapas de esta Ken, tú también deberías revelar tu verdadera identidad−dijo Lory

−pero si tiene revelada su verdadera identidad−dijo Yashiro

−no del todo Yashiro, one-chan usa su verdadero nombre como uno artístico, nunca dijo que era su nombre biológico, además que nadie sabe que somos hermanos gemelos−dijo Ren mientras miraba a Ken

−está bien, diré mi verdadero nombre, pero con una condición nii-san

− ¿cual?

−iremos como los hermanos Hizuri, ósea tendrás que ir con tu verdadera apariencia, nada de tinte o lentes de contacto

−entiendes que tú también tendrás que ir de tu verdadera apariencia one-chan

−lo comprendo perfectamente, y sería perfecto que hagamos esa conferencia de prensa en Guam, así se los mostraría a Kyoko y a nii-san oficialmente novios

−no es mala idea, pero debemos arreglar un par de cosas, tendrán que quedarse ustedes dos, Mogami-kun y Ren se pueden retirar, y otra cosa, desde que salen de esa puerta deben actuar como novios, así que buena suerte, no dudo de sus habilidades actorales

Terminando de hablar los jóvenes medio dudosos salieron de la oficina y se agarraron de las manos de manera lente y cuidadosa, ambos admitían que era lindo esa situación, aunque ya la habían hecho miles de veces como los hermanos Heel en esta oportunidad estaban ellos dos normales, aunque también fuera una actuación, pudieron sentir la calidez y el calor del otro, una tierna y adorable sensación, mientras caminaban por todo LME

−me impresiona tu manera de arreglar las cosas en momentos difíciles−dijo Ken riéndose

−y que hablar de ti, se nota que eres actriz, como improvisaste la situación

−ay me halagas, pero como sea que tenemos que hacer respecto al plan

−sencillo solo deben juntar a esos dos tortolos−dijo Lory

−pero ya están de novios, y tomando en cuenta que Ren hace tiempo que quería esto, yo no creo que debamos hacer mucho−dijo Yashiro

−es cierto que nii-san en el interior está contento, Kyoko está seguro emocionada, pero ese hermoso tiempo fingido terminara cuando se dé comienzo el tráiler de kaichou wa maid sama, así para ese tiempo deben ser novios de verdad

−ya veo, entonces tengo una idea, presidente ¿ya reservaste las habitaciones de los hoteles?−dijo Yashiro mientras que Lory y Ken entendieron el mensaje y lo acompañaron con una sonrisa tenebrosa

* * *

><p>Todo LME estaba con la boca abierta, se encontraba el actor n1 de Japón de la mano con la integrante n1 de la sección love me<p>

−todos nos están mirando−dijo Kyoko incomoda

−pues claro que si amor, ya que eres tan linda cuando tomas mi mano−dijo Ren

Ese amor logro que Kyoko razonara y se dijera a si misma que estaban actuando ahora de novios y ella debía actuar como novia−eres muy dulce Darling, eso hace que me ponga roja−dijo Kyoko mientras abrazaba a Ren

Ren nunca pensó que Kyoko se atreviera a abrazarlo y a decirle Darling, pero se acordó que Kyoko siempre en un desafío de la actuación se mete de una manera impresionante en el personaje, y entonces se dijo a si mismo **entonces yo debo actuar como si fuera verdad que mi Kyoko-chan sea mi verdadera novia** y después de eso él le dirigió un beso en la frente−y por eso, me encanta verte roja, se te ve muy tierna de esa manera

−¡Kyoko explícate ahora!−dijeron corriendo la integrante n2 y n3 de love me

−onee-sama, Ren-sama es verdad−dijo corriendo una joven de cabellos casi rubios

−Moko-san te extrañe mucho−dijo Kyoko corriendo hacia Kanae para tirarse encima de ella

−ni se te ocurra Kyoko, ya no eres mi amiga−dijo Kanae

−porque Moko-san estas siendo tan mala conmigo−dijo Kyoko con ojos llorosos

−no te hagas la tonta, nunca nos dijiste que estabas de novia con Tsuruga-san−dijo Chiori también enojada

−ni lo llames así, ni siquiera sabemos si es Tsuruga Ren o Kuón Hizuri−dijo Kanae dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Ren

−Ren-sama dime que no es verdad, tú no eres Ren-sama, no es cierto, eres Kuón-sama−dijo María viendo a Ren con su carita de tristeza

Ren solo asintió

−Amamiya-san, Kotonami-san por favor no culpen a Kyoko de nuestra repentina noticia, no podemos explicarle mucho, pero después de los explicaremos, de hecho cualquier duda, nuestros managers están arreglando una conferencia de prensa mañana en Guam, cualquier cosa pueden verlo por televisión−dijo Ren con una sonrisa

−como nuestros managers, Kyoko no me digas que ahora te asignaron un manager−dijo Kanae sorprendida

−en realidad es una−dijo Ken hablando de atrás de Kanae−tú debes ser Kanae Kotonami la mejor amiga de Kyoko y su compañera en love me, un gusto soy Hizuri Ken−dijo Ken dando una reverencia con una sonrisa

−un gusto Hizuri-san−dijo Kanae también dando una reverencia

−tanto tiempo Chiori-chan−dijo Ken

−si demasiado Ken−dijo Chiori con una sonrisa

−esperen ustedes dos se conocen−dijo Kyoko con los ojos de plato

−si hace bastante tiempo, tuve una participación especial en un drama que Chiori participaba y de ahí nos hicimos amigas−dijo Ken con una sonrisa

−pero que chico es el mundo, ahora trabajas de manager de mi amiga y compañera en la sección love me

−y ¿como estas María-chan?−dijo Ken arrodillándose para estar a la altura de María

−¿tu eres pariente de Kuón-sama?−dijo María

−si soy su hermana gemela María-chan

−que eres su hermana gemela de Tsuru… digo Hizuri-san−dijo Kanae impactada

−así es, es obvio ya que tenemos el mismo apellido, seria obvio que seamos parientes−dijo Ken sonriendo

−entonces si eres la hermana de Kuón-sama entonces eres… mi nueva onee-sama−dijo María abrazando a Ken con fuerza haciendo que Ken se cayera al piso con ella en brazos

−María-chan casi lastimas a Hizuri-san−dijo Kanae riéndose recordando que de esa manera es Kyoko

−llámame Ken solamente, y con respecto a María-chan no me molesta, porque sé que me quiere más que cierta persona−dijo Ken tirándole una indirecta a Ren

−deja de tirar indirectas como siempre one-chan, es molesto e irritante−dijo Ren tirando chispas con su hermana

−no me importa si es irritante, es tu problema baka-nii-san−dijo Ken con un tono de burlar

−déjalo me tengo que ir, Yashiro seguro me anda buscando será mejor que me vaya a buscarlo−diciendo eso le dio un pico a Kyoko de improviso para la joven−hasta luego María-chan, Kotonami-san, Amamiya-san y baka-chan espero que te atropelle un coche−terminado de decir eso salió del grupo de mujeres y fue directo a buscar a su manager

Después de explicar el tema de los gemelos Hizuri y meter una excelente excusa por la tardanza de informarles de su "noviazgo" e informales de sus vacaciones de tres días a Guam, cada una se despidió de la otra, María se fue directo a donde estaba su abuelito, y las chicas se dirigían a una misión retorcida del presidente, no sin antes arreglar para ir de compras a la tarde, ya que se enteraron que Kyoko no tiene ningún traje de baño para la playa, después Kyoko pasaría el tiempo que quedaba con su "novio" y luego se encontrarían todos en el jet

El tiempo paso rápido, fue más complicado porque la prensa chismosa no dejaba escapar nada, lo bueno fue que Ken aprendió kun fu, taekwondo, karate y otras artes marciales mixtas, y pudo defender a su representado de los fotógrafos y paparazzi, luego de atender los asuntos laborales y de dar un poco de magia de la bruja sobre Kyoko para que no sea reconocida junto con sus amigas se fueron a comprar lo necesario para la playa

Y luego después la joven se dirigió al apartamento de su novio para pasar el resto del tiempo con él, el tema era, como reaccionaria Tsuruga Ren si se encontrara con su novia en su departamento, totalmente solos y de noche

El tema era "eso", pero no quedaba más remedio, ellos dos se mandaron la parte, si Ren en su papel de novio quería hacer cosas como "esas" ella no podría hacer nada al respecto, admitía que eso le ponía la piel de gallina, pero no iba a volver a perder como las otras veces, de hecho como Setsu, muchas veces le había ido bien, lo había sacado muchas veces de sus trances en las peores situaciones, y no iba permitir perder otra vez contra el

Después de risas, chistes, momentos del día que pasaron y varias palabras lindas, pasaron a lo acaramelado, Ren comenzó con besitos tiernos y llenos de amor, acompañados de abrazos fuerte, y luego vinieron los besos intermedios, donde sus lengua se cruzaban y se dirigían al compás hasta que se cansaron de caminar y empezaron a correr y correr hasta el punto de tocar su ropa, hubieran seguido si no fuera ´porque la presencia de un jet que se encontraba en la ventana del cuarto

−¿porque están tan despeinados y con las ropas muy desarregladas?−pregunto Ken

Solo hubo silencio con sonrojo en los rostros de la pareja, el viaje fue tranquilo, cada uno dormía en un asiento muy cómodo, a excepción de Kyoko y Ren que al parecer por pedido especial del presidente se encontraban en asiento doble durmiendo juntitos y apoyados Kyoko en el hombre de él y Ren estaba en la cabeza de ella

Se despertaron al alba donde pudieron contemplar la bella playa de Guam

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo un reeee sueño, pero termine al fin, ahora me duelen los ojos pero estoy feliz, y respecto a los review <strong>

**Re puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, 31 review, no me lo puedo creer**

**Los contestare con alegría y emoción**

**Gladys Ashenbert: me pone contenta que te haya gustado la escena anterior, me costó un poco, porque no sabía si poner la actuación de KWMS junto con los pensamientos de ellos dos en cada acción o poner solo la actuación, así que me decidí así, me alegra que lo puedas comprender, y lo del regalo como te dije en PM enfócate ahora en los estudios, besos**

**Mutemuia: me alegra que me hayas dejado de romper los cocos respecto a quien era Usui, desde el principio era obvio quien era y me alegra que te haya gustado la escena en la terraza, y me da ganas de decirte lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capis, pero me la voy a aguantar, gracias por comentar, besos**

**adoriana-chan: así son algunos fic, te de intriga, mira vos que coincidencia, fue la mejor opción de tu vida no usar KWMS sino no te comentaba por un año y denunciaba todas tus publicaciones, gracias por comentar besos**

**haru: espero que te haya gustado, me imagino que ahora con este adelanto te vas a exasperar y frustrar, asi que te recomiendo que ni lo leas jeje, besos**

** Yanahi U: te recomiendo como le dije a haru, que ni veas el adelanto, sino aparecerán amenazas de muerte para que continúe, besos**

**Como prometí les traigo otro adelanto, les digo que este frase desde que la lei en el manga me mate de risa jeje**

**Capítulo 14: Ren el sireno (esto les aviso que lo dedico al capítulo 204 del manga, cuando lei los comentarios me mate de risa por una semana)**

**−estas bien Kyoko, segura que deseas salir a caminar, sería mejor que sigas descansando un poco−dijo Ren mientras sostenía a Kyoko**

**−estoy bien, solo no quiero quedarme todo el tiempo en una cama, por cierto gracias por rescatarme y hacerme RCP**

**−no pasa nada Kyoko, con que estés bien yo puedo mover cielo y tierra**

**−me acuerdo la primera vez que te vi en tu verdadera apariencia, fue justo aquí, recuerdo que cuando te vi por primera vez ahí, pensé que eras una princesa sirena, algo gracioso**

**−yo sería técnicamente un príncipe sireno que te salvo de ahogarte, como en ese cuento de la sirenita**

**−ese es uno de mis preferidos−dijo Kyoko con los ojos brillosos**

**−pero sabes, se que este no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero me harías el favor mi reina sirena**

**Nos vemos en el próximo, besos**


End file.
